Son majordome, raticide
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête pour le moins étrange. Ciel et Sebastian se confrontent à des choses dépassant l'entendement et à eux-mêmes... Il n'y a pas que des rats derrière tout ça. Attention yaoi/lemon et scènes d'horreur.
1. Chapter 1

**_Edit du 23 juin 2013 : Je reprends cette fic pour essayer de corriger les fautes. Si j'ai pas trop la flemme, et de me rappeler des conneries que j'ai écrite pour ma fic en cours "Son majordome, détruit"._**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ce jour-là, la neige était épaisse. Elle recouvrait l'immense jardin de son manteau blanc, laissant deviner de temps à autre la silhouette d'un buisson taillé.

Ciel soupira, une trace de buée se répandit sur la vitre givrée. Le Comte s'en désintéressa rapidement.

_C'est beaucoup trop blanc. La neige, quelle horreur !_

Il frissonna quelques secondes en s'imaginant dedans. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir et se rassit, ou plutôt se vautra, dans son luxueux fauteuil.

La cheminée crépitait, répandant une agréable chaleur dans le bureau.

Le jeune comte se remit au travail et continua de lire le document en face de lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas trop la tête à cela. Aujourd'hui, on était le 12 décembre, un jour maudit dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer. Sans compter qu'il s'agisse du jour où il a été humilié, c'était aussi son anniversaire. Et cette année, il n'avait pas du tout envie de le fêter. La principale cause comportait une tête blonde avec des jupons roses.

On toqua à la porte. Ciel fut tiré de sa rêverie et prononça un « Entre » de façon détachée. Les trois coups rapides n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne. Enfin, si on pouvait dire _personne_ dans ce cas-là.

Sebastian actionna la poignée et fixa son maître un moment avant de s'approcher du bureau.

Ciel le regarda faire. Son majordome poussa un service argenté. Son œil bleu roi se stoppa sur la cloche argentée et la tasse en porcelaine aux motifs carmin. Sa langue passa discrètement sur ses lèvres.

_ Pour votre gouter, commença l'homme en queue de pie. Je vous propose une tarte au citron meringuée accompagnée d'un thé vert à la menthe.

Ciel rangea son stylo et se redressa sur son fauteuil en attendant que son majordome lui donne l'assiette. Une fois servi, le Comte avala avec hâte une bouchée de la tarte. Il ferma les yeux, transporté par cette douceur et ce goût si voluptueux.

Il ouvrit son œil, conscient que son majordome le fixait. Il rencontra ses yeux rouges, trahissant sa vraie nature.

_ Bocchan, si je puis me permettre, évitez de prendre cette mine en mangeant. C'est indigne de votre rang, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Tss. Personne ne me voit, t'occupe donc. J'ai bien le droit à cette récompense après mon dur travail.

_ Votre dur travail ? Il balaya rapidement du regard le bureau. Vous être toujours sur le même dossier, je doute que vous avanciez beaucoup. L'hiver vous contraint-il d'hiberner ?

Ciel le foudroya de son œil. Le démon affichait toujours ce sourire narquois.

_ Ce dossier est ennuyant, ce n'est pas ma faute. Rien à avoir avec l'hiver.

Un silence.

_ Lady Elizabeth arrivera à 20 heures, enchaîna le majordome. Elle a hâte de fêter votre anniversaire, de plus, cette année pourrait concrétiser votre engagement.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Ciel se crispa, son stupide valet lui rappela la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Aujourd'hui, le jeune Comte avait 17 ans et avec cela, il devait prendre ses responsabilités au courant de l'année. Elizabeth et lui étaient en âge de se marier, hors, il n'avait pas prévu de vivre aussi longtemps et se marier est une chose impensable.

Ciel termina sa tarte et avala d'un trait son thé, brisant l'étiquette et l'esthétique même. Le démon le regarda, sceptique. Il savait que son maître était de forte mauvaise humeur.

_ Fous le camp, lâcha Ciel agressivement. Tu viendras me chercher pour 19 heures, car j'imagine que cette chère Elizabeth t'a envoyé des vêtements festifs, non ?

Sebastian sourit une fois de plus.

_ En effet, pourtant, cela pourrait vous plaire, pour une fois.

_ Oh tiens donc. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

_ Excusez-moi, monsieur.

Le majordome fit une courte révérence et sortit de la pièce en emmenant le service.

Ciel se vautra complètement dans son fauteuil en faisant bailler ses bras, perdant toute sa noblesse. Il n'en avait aucune envie, oh que non.

Après quelques minutes dans le vague, le Comte se remit au travail, il devait au moins finir ce dossier pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, son entreprise s'était largement développée en Europe et elle était sur le point de s'implanter sur le sol du Nouveau Monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Au même moment, dans les rues de Londres, dans le Quartier de Whithechapel.

L'endroit était toujours mal famé, on trouvait ici la pire espèce de Londres : les meurtres, le vol et la débauche étaient monnaies courantes.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose changeait depuis quelques semaines. Les autorités ne font pas vraiment attention mais de plus en plus de mendiants furent retrouvés morts. Aux premiers abords, cela peut être du au froid, seulement, les cadavres avaient été dévorés par ce qui semble être un animal. Mais là, pareil, des chiens errants ou autres espèces s'attaquant aux plus démunis reste dans le domaine de l'acceptable.

Le quartier était plongé dans un certain malaise, car même si Scotland Yard s'en moque, les habitants l'étaient beaucoup moins car il y avait trop de morts mutilés. On évitait de se retrouver seul dans des endroits insalubres comme les égouts, les cimetières ou les terrains vagues. Même les prostitués, hommes ou femmes, ne s'aventuraient pas trop loin pour leurs affaires.

En cette journée enneigée, la populace s'agglutinait dans les rues, laissant une boue épaisse et sale. Une jeune femme, en haillons, courait dans la rue, l'air terrifiée.

_ Au meurtre ! Au meurtre ! Criait-elle à tue-tête.

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes, en grande partie des hommes, l'arrêtèrent et lui posèrent des questions. Cette dernière ne cessait de répéter « au meurtre » jusqu'à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. L'un d'eux la prit par les épaules et la questionna de nouveau :

_ Où ça ? Eh petite, regarde-moi, où ça ?

Cette dernière le regarda sans vraiment le regarder, ses yeux étaient largement étirés sous l'effet de la peur. Après plusieurs tentatives, le policer décida de la gifler, pas violemment mais suffisamment pour que la jeune fille reprenne ses esprits.

_ Où ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Chez… chez moi. Mes parents, mon petit frère… tués par…

Un sanglot la prit, rendant impossible le dialogue.

Le policier fit une nouvelle tentative.

_ Où habitues-tu ?

Elle tira le policer et l'emmena. Ils étaient suivis par le reste des forces de l'ordre et des curieux. Après avoir passé l'avenue principale et tourné plusieurs angles de rues, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant une porte en bois ouverte. La maison était en retrait, près d'un cimetière. Elle pointa du doigt l'ouverture en prenant soin de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur.

Le policier et son collègue pénétrèrent dans la maisonnée. Déjà, ils virent une grosse tâche de sang sur le sol et des éclaboussures sur le mur déjà salis.

Celui qui parlait avec la jeune fille avança d'un pas décidé et écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de l'horreur. Instinctivement, il mit une main devant sa bouche et se concentra pour ne pas régurgiter son déjeuner.

Son collègue, lui, ressortit immédiatement et vomit ses tripes. Les curieux le fixèrent, interrogatifs. Certains osèrent s'approcher de la maison. Certains ressortirent aussitôt en vomissant, ceux ayant l'estomac plus solide lâchèrent des « Oh Mon Dieu ! ».

Le policier, toujours la main devant la bouche, fixait avec dégout trois cadavres qui furent jadis des êtres humains. Cependant, ce n'était pas un meurtre, il en était sûr. Les corps présentaient les mêmes stigmates que les mendiants retrouvés déchiquetés par des animaux.

Mais quel animal pouvait faire ça ?

La plupart des corps ne possédait plus de visage en particulier, les rendant méconnaissables. Des morceaux de chair étaient arrachés ici et là.

Il était attiré par une masse sombre dans le coin de la pièce, il avança prudemment puis avec sa matraque, il tourna cette boule poilue agouti.

C'était un rat. Un énorme rat, le crâne défoncé par un coup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sept heures du soir sonnèrent au Manoir Phantomhive.

Ciel avait, en fin de compte, avancé dans son travail. Il avait fini le précédent dossier et il avait rempli les différents formulaires et autres lettres administratives. Là, il se contentait d'apposer sa signature sur plusieurs bons de commandes ou de demandes de directeurs.

Trois coups toquèrent à sa porte. Le Comte rangea son stylo en disant « Entre ». Cette fois-ci, Sebastian ouvrit sans attendre la fin du mot, il avança devant le bureau et s'inclina.

Ciel soupira.

_ C'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Le majordome sourit.

_ Oui, Bocchan. Mais ne prenez cette mine renfrognée, ce soir, vous allez entrer dans la cour des « grands ».

Un rictus de frustration se dessina sur le coin des lèvres de Ciel.

_ Mon pauvre Sebastian, je suis dans cette cours déjà depuis longtemps.

_ Vraiment ? Désolé de ne pas m'en être aperçu.

_ Comptes-tu m'énerver avant la fin de la journée ? Ou tu veux que je t'en foute une ?

Cette fois-ci, Ciel avait pris un ton acide et menaçant. Sentant qu'il était allé trop loin, Sebastian s'abaissa, une main sur le cœur.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, Bocchan.

Ciel le toisa un moment avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, l'œil dans le vide. Le majordome le vit et haussa un sourcil.

_ Etes-vous dépité à ce point ?

_ A ton avis. On y va ?

_ Oui, monsieur.

Ciel se leva et défia du regard son valet. Maintenant, il lui arrivait à la poitrine, mais il était encore trop petit. Après un court moment à se mesurer l'un à l'autre, le jeune noble partit devant, suivi de près par son fidèle majordome.

Ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Sebastian déboutonna la chemise blanche de son maître, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux, trop inspiré par ce qu'il faisait. Ciel regarda encore dans le vide, il tendit les bras de manière automatique afin que son valet puisse enlever son vêtement. Dans un des miroirs, Ciel vit le reflet de la marque de la bête. Un nouveau rictus déforma ses lèvres. Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il était souillé par cette chose, sa colère monta car à ce jour, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui avait détruit le manoir et humilié le nom Phantomhive. C'était aussi une raison de se mauvaise humeur.

Il baissa son œil sur Sebastian.

Quand allait-il enfin manger son âme ? A ce train là, Ciel allait vivre sa vie et ça, c'était hors de question. Son estomac se serra… et s'il ne découvrait jamais qui est ou qui sont les investigateurs de cette nuit-là ?

Sebastian leva la tête, il le regarda dans l'œil. Cependant, Ciel ne le vit pas, il pensait à autre chose et vu son expression, ce n'était pas plaisant.

_ A quoi pensez-vous, Bocchan ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant le cache-œil.

Ciel le fixa de ses deux yeux, l'œil gauche ayant la marque de leur pacte.

_ Rien d'important.

Silence.

Le majordome continua de lui enlever les chaussettes montantes, puis son corsaire et enfin son sous-vêtement. Ciel se mit debout et plongea dans la baignoire, enlevant le début de chair de poule. Le Comte ferma les yeux et il sentit Sebastian le frotter avec un gant, il soupira d'aise. Il se laissa toucher comme une poupée de chiffon, se moquant d'être ainsi découvert.

Pour le démon, il appréciait ce moment car Ciel était juste un enfant et pas un Comte. De plus, il pouvait le toucher de partout, savourant ce maître fragile mais renfermant une âme de la plus haute qualité. Même, l'Âme la plus Parfaite. Si seulement il pouvait la lécher de temps en temps.

Sebastian soupira de lassitude, surprenant son jeune maître. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et lança un regard en coin.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? C'est rare quand je t'entends soupirer.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Bocchan. Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

_ Fatigué ? Toi ?

Sebastian sourit. Il savait que ça ne passe pas aux yeux de Ciel.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il passa sa main vers l'entrejambe du Comte. Ce dernier tressaillit, son corps recommençait à avoir des tics. Il lança un regard mauvais à Sebastian, ou ce qui devait être mauvais car la rougeur de ses joues contrastait énormément. Le démon mit les mains en l'air.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Vous devez savoir qu'à votre âge, votre corps a des réflexes, en plus, vous libérez pas mal d'hormones.

Ciel rougit encore plus.

_ Tu … !

_ Ce n'est qu'un réflexe, Bocchan, coupa la queue de pie avec un sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme si vous avez envie de moi.

Cette fois-ci, Ciel devint pâle.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est embarrassant, décidément, le corps humain est vraiment bourré de défauts.

_ Je le sais, Bocchan, sourit une fois de plus le démon, non sans content d'avoir fait réagir son maître, au sens propre que figuré.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Ciel contempla les vêtements posés sur son lit. Il finit par dévisager Sebastian, ce dernier le prenait dans ses bras. Pour la bonne cause, il ne voulait pas que son maître marche par terre, de peur de le salir, mais aussi parce qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à tenir Ciel dans cette position de _princesse._

Le noble était emmitouflé dans un peignoir bleu clair.

_ C'est donc _ça_ que je vais porter ? Lâcha dédaigneusement le Comte.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Oui. Mais voyons jeune maître. Ne dites pas « ça », je vous jure que « ça » peut vous plaire.

Il déposa son maître sur le lit, ce dernier scruta rapidement les morceaux de tissus.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne lui permit pas d'apprécier la tenue à sa juste valeur. Bien que cela soit envoyée par Lady Elizabeth, c'est dans le domaine du « portable ».

Elle se constituait d'un corsaire velours bleu roi où le bas était retroussé laissant apparaître des rayures bleu roi et bleu clair. Un ruban en satin noir cachait la couture. Le haut se constituait d'une chemise blanche bordée par des froufrous le long de la boutonnière. Le col s'apparentait à un style Claudine. Un jabot bien trop luxuriant était assorti avec de la dentelle blanche et noire. Une jacket rayée de bleu roi et bleu clair accompagnait l'ensemble avec des boutons en forme de rose. La veste était de la même matière et de la même couleur que le corsaire, elle était réalisée selon la mode édouardienne. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ressemblait plus à une redingote qu'à une veste citadine. Les manches retroussés possédaient une lignée de trois boutons en forme de rose. Idem pour la boutonnière. Le col commençait par un décolleté en bateau surement pour laisser apparaître le jabot et la chemise il se terminait en ayant des apparences de col vampire. Cependant, il était rabattu, donnant moins l'impression d'un costume d'Halloween.

Hélas, il y avait aussi les accessoires avec. Et ceux-là, Ciel ne pouvait cacher son écœurement. Un mini haut-de-forme bleu roi avec du tulle et une rose bleue… accompagnée d'un chat ? Le Comte glissa un regard suspicieux vers Sebastian, l'accusant silencieusement. Avec ceux-ci, il y avait des chaussettes blanches montantes avec des têtes de chat bleues. Ciel se frappa sans faire attention avec sa paume, dépité.

Sebastian le remarqua.

_ Ça ne va pas, Bocchan ? Questionna-t-il, innocemment.

Ciel lui lança un regard meurtrier. Puis, il lui fit sourire hypocrite.

_ Sebastian, es-tu sûr que c'est Lizzie qu'il l'a choisi ?

_ Affirmatif, répond-t-il de manière toujours candide.

_ Etais-tu avec elle ?

_ Oui, Bocchan.

_ T'a-t-elle demandé ton avis ? Sourit le Comte en sentant la colère monter.

_ Affirmatif.

Silence.

Ciel commença à rire nerveusement puis balança :

_ Je ne sais pas comment je devrai te tuer ou te torturer.

_ Oh, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous avez trop besoin de moi, voyons.

Le Comte grinça des dents en fermant les yeux.

_ Je te hais.

_ Merci Jeune maître. Puis-je vous habiller maintenant ?

_ Oui ! Aboya-t-il, abandonnant sa fierté.

Il n'avait pas le choix, sinon sa cousine allait couiner et Sebastian lui ferait bien remarquer.

_Vivement que cette soirée passe et vite !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Et là, c'est le drame.

_ Cieeeleuuuuuuuuh !

Le susnommé était immédiatement étouffé par des boucles blondes et des jupons roses. La jeune fille le faisait tournoyer autour d'elle comme une furie en arrêtant pas de répéter son prénom. Puis s'arrêta pour crier :

_ Joyeux Anniversaire !

Elle sautillait de partout, pire qu'une puce ou une chatte en chaleur, se disait Ciel.

Elizabeth était habillée de ses habituels jupons roses aux longs nœuds blancs. Un corset assorti affinait sa taille en laissant apercevoir une petite poitrine ferme.

Le Comte réajusta rapidement son bibi et sa veste. Il éclaircit sa gorge et il salua sa cousine avec un semblant de sourire.

_ Ciel, tu es trop mignon dans cette tenue. Tu sais, Sebastian et moi avons choisi avec soin pour que ça t'aille au mieux.

_ Oh vraiment ? Et bien, c'est réussi, fit-il.

_Je vais le tuer ce bâtard¸_ pensa le jeune noble courroucé en jetant un regard noir au démon. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, dévoilant deux canines plus longues que les autres.

_ Mère et Père sont là aussi, ils voulaient y assister car bientôt, on va se marier.

_ Comment ça on va se marier bientôt ? Cracha Ciel ayant repris sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Bien entendu que vous allez vous marier, tempêta une autre voix.

Ciel se tourna et découvrit sans surprise, Francès, la mère d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière était habillée dans une majestueuse robe rouge et bleue, un homme assorti tenait son bras, le père.

_ Bonsoir, Monsieur et Madame de Middelford, salua Ciel.

_ Bonsoir, Comte, firent le couple à l'unisson.

Ils se partagèrent un long regard tous les trois. Puis Sebastian intervint :

_ Si vous voulez prendre place dans le salon, suivez-moi.

Francès lui lança un regard froid, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

Une fois installés autour de la table, le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Elizabeth avait essayé plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation mais sa mère lui a fait mine de se taire au lieu de sortir des âneries. Car oui, c'était indigne pour une jeune lady et Ciel était, hélas, d'accord.

En fin de compte, le père parla de l'entreprise Phantom qui grossit. Le jeune noble s'apaisa et commença à parler de tout ce qui peut toucher à son entreprise, sans pour autant laisser passer une quelconque faiblesse.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian servait les convives. L'entrée était une salade de tomate avec de la mozzarella accompagnée d'une vinaigrette aux arrières gouts sucrés. Le plat de résistance était un rôti de porc aux pruneaux joint de pommes de terre nouvelles et d'haricots verts. Au moment de débarrasser pour accueillir le dessert, Francès posa la question qui avait été élucidée :

_ Comte Phantomhive, quand comptez-vous épouser ma fille ? Vous êtes déjà en âge et il est de votre devoir de vous lier rapidement.

_ Cela va de soit en effet, répondit Ciel. Je vais y réfléchir au courant de cette année je ne veux pas que tout se fasse à la hâte.

Francès lui lança un regard suspect.

_ Pourtant, vous devriez y avoir pensé durant ces dernières années.

_ Pas assez, claqua le Comte. J'ai suffisamment de choses à faire entre l'entreprise et mes prérogatives.

_ Chien de la Reine, marmonna-t-elle.

Sebastian servit une forêt blanche accompagnée d'une sauce aux fruits rouges. Il jeta rapidement un regard à Ciel, ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu. Mais il sourit face à la réaction de sa future belle-mère.

_ En effet, affirma-t-il après un moment de silence. Donc, vous devriez comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas eu trop la tête à cela. Cependant, je peux vous promettre d'y réfléchir intensément cette année.

_ Réfléchir à quoi ? A l'épouser ou l'éconduire ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était le père.

Tout le monde était surpris, même Sebastian.

Ciel sourit.

_ Vous n'éprouvez rien pour Elizabeth, donc je suis en droit de me le demander. Néanmoins, je ne désire pas de réponse immédiate, réfléchissez Comte.

_ Euh… Père… essaya une voix timide.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle, elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que la jeune fille pensait que la soirée allait se dérouler autrement que dans le froid. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de son fiancé.

Le silence retomba et Elizabeth réussit enfin à engager des conversations niaises. Sa mère ne disait rien, surement pour essayer de l'apaiser avant qu'un scandale n'éclate. Encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ciel s'écroula sur son lit comme un sac à patate. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_Quelle horrible soirée ! En plus, qu'est-ce que ça a été long !_

Il soupira. Elizabeth avait réussi à lui offrir des chocolats et un haut-de-forme avec des froufrous roses. Les chocolats, il les mangerait. Le chapeau… se perdra au fond de l'une de ses armoires.

_ Bocchan.

Ciel fixa Sebastian.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je veux vous mettre en tenue de nuit, veuillez vous redresser je vous prie.

Ciel s'exécuta. De nouveau, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Sebastian le remarqua et tenta d'engager la conversation.

_ Ce fut une dure soirée. Qu'allez-vous faire pour Lady Elizabeth ? Moi aussi je me le demande, allez-vous l'épouser ?

Ciel éclata de rire et regarda méchamment Sebastian.

_ Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de l'épouser ? Non pas que je ne lui porte pas d'attention...

_Quoi que..._

_ ...mais je ne pensais pas vivre encore !

Sebastian l'observa, sans émotion. Ciel commençait à être en colère, il se leva avant que son majordome ne le déshabille.

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Travailler !

Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

_ A cette heure-_ci _?

En effet, il était légèrement minuit…

Ciel rentra dans son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil sans délicatesse. Il arracha le bibi qu'il jeta à terre. Il reprit les dossiers en face de lui et attrapa son stylo.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte, sans frapper.

_ Allez dormir.

_ Non !

_ Jeune maître, vous êtes fatigué et énervé. Allez dormir pour votre santé.

_ Mais vas te faire voir !

Un silence.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? Les Middelford vous ont à ce point énervé ?

Ciel se leva brusquement en appuyant ses bras avec force sur le bureau.

_ Pas que ! Depuis ce matin, je suis énervé ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Mon pauvre Sebastian, tu as beau être parfait dans tes tâches mais sinon, tu es incroyablement débile ! J'ai dix-sept ans. Et ça fait sept ans que j'attends ma vengeance ! Mais je ne trouve rien ! J'ai beau fréquenté les bas fonds de Londres, connaître des créatures que je ne devrai même pas, je ne croise même pas la route de ceux qui ont souillé mon nom et ma famille ! Et si ça continue indéfiniment ? Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai plus d'avenir !

_ Calmez-vous, Bocchan.

_ Non ! Bouffe mon âme ! Sur le champ ! Tu me répètes sans cesse qu'elle a l'air délicieuse, qu'elle est parfaite, mais vas-y maintenant ! Peu importe le contrat, on ne trouvera jamais ceux qui m'ont souillé ! Bouffe là !

_ Non, maintenant calmez-vous où je serai contraint…

_ La ferme ! Coupa le Comte en balançant les objets de son bureau.

Sebastian s'avança et agrippa le bras de Ciel. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

_ Lâche-moi ! Stupide démon ! Je t'ai dit de la bouffer ! Pas de me calmer !

Sebastian arracha le cache-œil, le sceau brillait intensément, surement sous l'influence de la rage de son maître.

_ Tant que le sceau sera là et que le contrat le stipule, je resterai à votre côté jusqu'à votre vengeance accomplie, même si cela doit durer, un jour, nous trouverons.

_ Non !

Ciel lui mit un coup de pied, mais le démon ne le lâchait pas.

_ Au diable tout ce foutoir ! Au diable tous ces gens stupides qui m'entourent ! Je veux ma vengeance ! Je la veux maintenant ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Sept ans ! Et toi, tu dois être affamé depuis le temps !

_ Oui, en effet, mais je resterai près de vous tant qu'on ne les aura pas trouvé.

_ Mais je ne veux plus ! Je ne veux pas que ça dure plusieurs années encore !

Sebastian commença à perdre patience et ses yeux luisirent.

_ Ce n'est pas cet humain que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Où est passée votre hargne ? Etes-vous à ce point dépité de votre anniversaire ? De votre futur mariage ?

Ceci eut l'effet d'une gifle et le Comte repartit dans une nouvelle crise en mettant des coups de pied et en mordant son majordome.

_ Tu me soûles ! Arrête tes conneries ! Et au nom du contrat, je t'ordonne de…

BAM !

Ciel se retrouva sur le bureau, coincé par le corps de son majordome en train de… l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

Bon voilà, c'est ma première fanfiction (j'avoue, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écrit^^'). Il doit avoir des tonnes de fautes, de tournures de phrases, de syntaxe… Gomen^^'

Bon en même temps, je me demande ce que vous en pensez même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment, je le conçois.

Et euh… attention, dans le prochain chapitre (et si vous le voulez^^' il y aura un lemon :p), selon les demandes, j'essayerai un ou deux chapitres par semaine.

Voilà !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Voici la suite du « léger » lemon. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^'

Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D

Mangakadu14 : XD eh ben merci beaucoup :) J'espère que cela te plaira et encore merci :D

Tomokonne : J'espère que ça te plaira dans la suite des chapitres. Et oui, désolée, c'est assez court mais je tiens à y aller doucement et j'aime bien court en fait, je m'emmêle moins les pinceaux^^'

Pour les fautes, désolée :s j'ai beau relire, je ne vois pas tout et surtout que j'ai changé de temps (avant j'avais tout mis au présent mais après j'ai changé pour le passé^^')

Yuko-chan : Merci beaucoup^^' Pourtant il y a des fautes (j'ai relu vite fait et il y en a hélas…) merci pour tes encouragements et attention, voici le lemon, bon il est léger et ahah ! Bref… je laisse le suspens… :D Pour la phrase, en effet, ça fait érotique quand on y pense, ce n'était pas le but premier mais bon… XD Merci encore :D

Maintenant… la suite !

* * *

L'impact était si violent que la lèvre supérieure de celle de Ciel était fendue, laissant tomber un filet de sang et de bave.

Sebastian avait introduit sa langue dans la bouche de son jeune maître, gémissant. De prestation ou de plaisir ? Aucune idée. Ceci dit, la langue du démon entreprit un ballet avec sa jumelle. Ciel ne semblait pas du tout expert en la matière et Sebastian le sentit. Cependant, il dirigea la danse et invita doucement et sensuellement la langue jumelle à entamer des roulades et des léchouilles.

Après un interminable moment, le majordome laissa Ciel respirer un peu. Ses yeux rouges se noyaient dans les yeux vairons du jeune garçon, encore embaumés de plaisir. Il haletait, essayant de reprendre correctement sa respiration. Cependant, le démon en demanda plus et ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à s'embrasser, cette fois-ci, Ciel agita sa langue plus rapidement au plus grand plaisir de son diable qui s'excita.

Ses mains se débarrassèrent de ses gants et commencèrent à caresser l'humain, fiévreux de plaisirs. Tandis que sa main gauche empoigna sa chevelure grise bleutée. La droite déboutonna la chemise nouvellement offerte.

Ciel aussi avança ses mains prudemment, tremblantes pour toucher cet homme, ou ce monstre. Contrairement à lui, sa peau était fraiche, lui procurant une agréable sensation. Il mimait les mêmes gestes que son majordome bien qu'il soit bien plus maladroit. Ciel mit un temps fou à enlever les boutons de la queue de pie et de la jacket. A tâtons, il essaya de dénouer la cravate de son majordome tandis que celui-ci continuait de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Une fois réussie, Ciel s'attaqua à la chemise, il devait utiliser ses deux mains, il tremblait trop et galérait à enlever tous ces boutons.

Tous les deux ouvrirent les yeux au même moment, continuant de s'embrasser dans des bruits de sucions. Ciel remarqua les yeux de son démon brillant, le dévorant presque. Cela le fit frémir et amplifia son excitation. Ces pupilles de chat ne cessèrent de le fixer, rendant à la fois son embarras et son adrénaline plus forts.

C'est bon, chemise enlevée. Le jeune Comte ferma de nouveau les yeux et passa ses mains sur le torse frais et parfait de Sebastian. Ce dernier arracha un grognement de satisfaction.

Il interrompit le baiser et observa son jeune maître rougissant. Tous les deux n'étaient plus qu'une boule de nerf et un flot de désir. Sebastian se baissa sur le torse de son jeune maître et il s'entreprit de le lécher avidement, retraçant ses courbes, la forme de ses os. Il s'arrêta un moment sur un bouton de chair qu'il lécha et mordilla doucement.

_ Kya ! Cria Ciel sous la surprise.

Il mit une main sur sa bouche afin de d'interrompre ses gémissements.

Peine perdue, le démon avait l'intention de le faire crier tous ces poumons ce soir. Il le désirait, il le voulait et il la voulait.

Sebastian se redressa, mit ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'une main et il ré-embrassa plus violemment son jeune maître.

_ Sebastian, tu me fais mal ! Fit le jeune noble difficilement.

Le démon ne répondit pas et desserra son étreinte, regardant toujours Ciel dans les yeux.

Ils haletèrent tous les deux.

Tout à coup, Sebastian prit Ciel sur lui, se mettant debout et le plaqua contre le mur accompagné d'un grand bruit. Le démon mordilla le cou de Ciel lui faisant arracher un cri entre le plaisir et la douleur. Ses jambes étaient de chaque côté des hanches du majordome. Une fois encore, Sebastian changea de positon et plaqua Ciel contre un autre mur. Ce dernier arracha un hoquet de douleur et de surprise.

De nouveau des regards. Et de nouveau des embrassades passionnées pour finir par terre.

Ciel entendit un rugissement. Ce n'est pas un cri de plaisir, mais c'est plutôt bestial. Il ouvrit les yeux, Sebastian le regardait, ses canines semblent s'être allongées. Son aura noire grandissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Le jeune humain avait peur mais au lieu de le repousser, ça agit comme un aphrodisiaque. Cette fois-ci, c'était Ciel qui l'embrassa violemment et ils changèrent de nouveau de position. Il se retrouva sur le majordome, à califourchon. Il se baissa sur son diable pour mordiller sa jugulaire, pour descendre lentement, en léchant jusqu'à ses morceaux de chair. Il refit la même chose que son dévoué serviteur lui faisait. Cependant, il rajouta des caresses audacieuses allant de plus en plus bas, s'agitant entre les haines de son majordome.

_ Bocchan, chuchota Sebastian dans l'oreille du jeune noble. N'arrêtez pas, continuez.

Il lâcha un cri de plaisir, Ciel continuait de le caresser mais tremblait de plus en plus.

_Je fais quoi là au juste ?_ Pensa-t-il ayant enfin un moment de lucidité. _Au non, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Sebastian, ayant senti, il lui prit la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau en insérant la vicieuse profondément. Le démon ferma les yeux, oui il la sentit, enfin ! C'était agréable, il pouvait la sentir.

Ciel était de nouveau _soûl_, prenant son courage à deux mains et c'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire il enleva la ceinture de son majordome et défit son pantalon. Sa main droite pénétra sous le sous-vêtement. Sa première pensée :

_Mais c'est énorme !_

Guidé par l'instinct naturel, il entreprit de timide va-et-vient sur cette protubérance, arrachant des grognements d'agrément à son démon. Ce dernier préférait qu'il aille plus vite mais bon, il connaissait son maître, il était nul en la matière et il n'avait jamais du se toucher lui-même vu ses réactions.

Le démon ouvrit les yeux et il changea une fois de plus de positions, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il enleva complètement le pantalon de Ciel avec ses sous-vêtements. Le jeune regarda un instant et fut choqué. Il découvrit son anatomie encore plus dressée qui ne devrait l'être. Il laissa tomber sa tête, pendant que Sebastian le prit en bouche.

_ Sebastian ! Cria Ciel en mettant une main sur la tête du démon pour l'enlever.

Ce dernier resta agrippé sur sa proie et lécha ceci comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace. Il se désaltérait dessus comme si c'était la dernière source d'eau et de fraicheur présente au monde. Il fit des va-et-vient lents sur le membre tendu. Arrivant au sommet, il mordilla doucement le gland, faisant gémir son maître. Sebastian suça de manière violente le bout tout en agitant ce petit pieu.

Ciel hurlait, il tapait des poings sur le sol. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le jeune garçon finit par se mordre le bras afin d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Le démon continua plus doucement, en sentant le membre palpitant. Il ne voulait pas que son jeune maître jouisse de suite, voulant faire durée le plaisir. A chaque coup de langue bien ajustée, il entendit la voix cristalline de Ciel se répercuter dans le bureau.

_ Arrête je t'en prie !

_ Non.

_ A… Arrête ! Répéta Ciel sur le point de pleurer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon comme je suis gentille (quoique, je pense que certain(e)s vont me détester XD), j'ai décidé de mettre la suite de cette fanfic plus tôt et ainsi continuer dans la lancée du petit lemon. Et comme je suis trop sympa, j'ai décidé de mettre trois chapitres aujourd'hui (sachant que j'en ai déjà une dizaine d'écrits et qui attendent d'être postés :p). J'attends avec impatience vos impressions ;)

J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé vos reviews en voyant avec plaisir que le "Kya" et le "Mais c'est énorme" a eu l'effet escompté :p  
(Yuko-chan, as-tu bien dormi ?^^')

Bref ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Son diable de majordome continuait ses caresses si douces et si ensorcelantes. Ciel haletait de plus en plus, lâchant par moment des cris aigus.

_ Ah ! Aaah !

C'était une merveilleuse musique aux oreilles du majordome qui s'entreprit de lécher avidement l'extrémité. Il accéléra la cadence de va-et-vient avec sa main, faisant trembler son contractant.

Les mains de son jeune maître vinrent se planter dans les épaules du démon tandis qu'il se répandit dans la bouche de ce dernier. Ciel arracha un cri de jouissance, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai peur… Sebastian… Sebastian._

_ Sebastian ! Appela le jeune homme en prenant la tête du démon.

Ce dernier remonta pour prendre Ciel dans ses bras, encore tremblant de ce plaisir incompris. Le majordome enlaça de manière tendre ce jeune humain, tout en léchant avidement la semence qu'il avait autour des lèvres.

_Ah oui ! C'est la plus délicieuse des âmes_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

La gouter à cet instant, avec le désir exacerbé de son jeune maître, Sebastian était aussi satisfait… mais, il en voulait plus. Ce n'était pas encore fini.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ciel, perdu. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, Bocchan ? Ronronna-t-il.

Ciel rougit et détourna le regard.

_ Si, je crois savoir. Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce soir, tu es à moi. Je te veux ! Complètement à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide.

_ Non, ça suffit.

Il avait cessé de trembler.

_ J'ai dit stop.

Sebastian resserra son étreinte et se frotta à lui. Ciel sentit des griffes à la place des doigts du majordome.

_ Non, pas encore, susurra-t-il de manière aguicheuse.

Il toucha le corps de son maître de manière explicite. Ses iris démoniaques animés d'un désir sans nom, voir bestial plongeaient dans ceux du jeune maître. Ciel redevint complètement lucide face à ce regard absolument dépravant.

CLAC !

Sebastian le regarda, surpris sans comprendre. Il venait d'être giflé et pas qu'un peu. Il reprit enfin lui aussi sa lucidité. En fin de compte, il l'avait eu sa gifle.

Tous les deux se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes interminables.

Sebastian se releva, se rhabillant. Il prit la chemise de son maître et lui couvrit les épaules. Il recula, mit un genou un terre, s'inclina avec la main sur son cœur.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Bocchan. Nous allons oublier cet incident et je vais vous mettre au lit.

_ Oui, fut la seule réponse sèche que Ciel sortit.

* * *

Sebastian lava de nouveau son jeune maître, mais plus rapidement. Tous les deux n'osèrent pas trop se regarder, il y avait de longs silences pesants.

Une fois arrivé au lit, Ciel ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit au fin fond de ses couvertures, sous l'œil contrarié du majordome.

_ Bonne nuit, My Lord. Faites de beaux rêves.

Le candélabre à la main, Sebastian ferma la porte, laissant Ciel seul. Ce dernier agrippa son oreiller fortement, il évitait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé… mais que s'était-il vraiment passé au juste ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi avec ce démon ? Lui qui devait le tuer ?

Ciel grinça des dents et sortit la tête de la couverture pour fixer le plafond du baldaquin.

* * *

Il n'était pas seul à se torturer l'esprit. Sebastian accomplit ses tâches nocturnes mais ayant cette amère sensation de regret. D'une part, il avait perdu le contrôle, le frustrant. Et de l'autre, il avait perdu la confiance de son maître. Il se demanda lui aussi pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Bon ok, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voulait toucher l'âme de son maître. Mais là, il était allé fort, surtout après la crise de nerfs de Ciel. Comment faire pour réparer cela ?

Il soupira, rentra dans sa chambre afin de faire les comptes de ce mois-ci.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Dans la nuit, dans l'East End. Le vent soufflait violemment, donnant une apparence de tempête de neige. Les rues se recouvraient de givre et de flocons.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à part quelques travailleurs nocturnes, des ivrognes et des mendiants. Une personne marchait dans la glace, on ne saurait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés qui volaient au gré du vent. Un long manteau vert émeraude battait ses jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon en cuir. Cette personne ne faisait pas partie de la populace, mais bien de l'aristocratie à en juger par ses vêtements.

Une prostituée emmitouflée dans des haillons la regardait passer, sans discerner son visage. Elle commença à venir l'aborder mais elle se ravisa. En effet, le visage de cette personne était caché par un masque étrange. Habituellement utilisé au Moyen Age, la fille de joie avait en face des yeux un authentique Plague Mask en cuir ocre. La personne regarda quelques secondes qui l'importunaient. Son immense bec touchait presque l'effrontée. Le trou des yeux était recouvert de tulle, rendant impossible la visibilité d'un morceau de son visage.

La personne reprit son chemin dans la neige et le vent, insensible à la morsure glaciale.

_ A l'aide ! Fit une voix, rompant la musique venteuse. Ça a recommencé !

La prostituée courut avec d'autres curieux vers la voix. Une vingtaine de personnes arriva devant l'entrée d'un égout, tout le monde laissa échapper des cris de dégoût et d'horreur.

Il gisait une dizaine de mendiants, hommes, femmes et enfants confondus. Ils étaient déchiquetés, démembrés, du sang avait coagulé ou gelé. Ils devaient être morts depuis un moment, mais pas plus d'une journée.

Certains curieux perdirent leur sang-froid. Un homme barbu, assez imposant, couvrit les autres protestations :

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas nous laisser comme ça ! On se fait bouffer par des rats ! Car ça, fit-il en montrant du doigt les blessures, ce sont des traces de dents de rats ! Leu corps a été rongé ! Tout comme les dernières fois, tout comme dans la maison !

La prostituée eut un frisson de peur, surplombant la morsure du froid.

Cependant, elle le savait comme d'autres de ces citoyens miteux, que personne ne ferait rien vu qu'ils sont de la populace.

_Si seulement ça pouvait s'étendre à plus…_ pensa-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres craquelées.

* * *

Dans la banlieue londonienne, une résidence hivernale était habitée.

Ses occupants faisaient partie de la noblesse. Leur petit manoir à l'allure d'un édifice néoclassique possédait une grande porte en bois massif. Leur blason avec une rose et une croix blanche la surplombait.

Cette soirée-là, la famille composée de quatre personnes, dînèrent ensemble. Leurs domestiques débarrassaient la table et ils ajustaient quelques détails par ci, par là.

L'âtre de la cheminée propageait une agréable chaleur, tandis que le vent dehors frappait sauvagement les vitres, comme s'il voulait pénétrer dans la pièce.

La famille ne s'en souciait guère et elle se contenta de manger leur rôti de bœuf saignant quand un cri déchira l'ambiance.

Tout le monde s'échangea des regards surpris. Même les domestiques. Ce cri féminin provenait des cuisines. Aussitôt, deux valets coururent jusqu'à la source.

Une femme, surement la mère, rompit le silence :

_ Que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Puis, de nouveaux des cris accompagnés de vaisselle cassée et… d'un coup de feu ?

Le majordome vint vers la famille :

_ Venez, partons d'ici par la porte de derrière.

_ Sommes-nous attaqués ? Risqua la femme.

_ Aucune idée.

Les cris et les coups de feu s'amplifièrent, pour ne laisser que des hurlements et des gémissements de douleur. Les autres valets accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, eux aussi, on entendit que d'horribles plaintes.

Le majordome et la famille en hâte parvinrent à la porte de derrière. Cependant, une surprise les attendait.

La femme poussa un cri d'effroi et tomba dans les pommes. Les autres laissèrent pendre leur mâchoire, stupéfiés et horrifiés.

Devant eux, se tenait une centaine de rats, des énormes rats comme ils en avaient jamais vu. Mais trois individus se détachaient des autres. Ils n'étaient pas agoutis mais blanc… ou bien argenté ? L'une des bêtes ouvrit la gueule, laissant apparaître une paire d'incisive orangée et une fumée de condensation… verte ?

Le majordome prit sa maîtresse dans les bras et chacun recula doucement, en espérant que les rats n'allaient pas leur sauter dessus.

L'un des valets qui accompagnait la famille marcha dans une flaque, faisant retourner la tête des survivants.

Les enfants pleurèrent et vomirent. Le majordome n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était… c'était… il n'y avait pas de mots.

Un couinement grave les tira de leur contemplation. Les monstrueux rats les fixaient avec insistance, agitant leurs vibrisses rapidement.

_ Bon appétit, ricana une voix.

La famille se demandait d'où çà venait. Elle n'eut pas le plaisir de savoir quand les rongeurs et des lames métalliques vinrent à leur rencontre. Leurs hurlements de peur et de douleur résonnèrent dans toute la résidence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

__ Ciel._

Le jeune garçon remua dans son sommeil. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

__ Ciel._

Il gémit, des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

__ Ciel, sauve-toi._

_Qui est-ce ? Je rêve ?_

Les fenêtres se faisaient marteler douloureusement par le vent et la neige.

__ Ciel, aide-moi._

_Qui est-ce ? Je me sens mal._

Un bruit de verre brisé.

__ Ciel !_

_La voix pleure._

Le Comte se réveilla d'un seul coup, tiré de son sommeil par le froid. Le vent s'engouffrait en faisant valdinguer plusieurs affaires. La neige s'invita, transformant le bleu roi en blanc immaculé.

Ciel grelottait, quelque chose était rentrée. Des ombres noires se faufilaient rapidement ici et là.

* * *

Sebastian mettait en place les derniers préparatifs culinaires pour la journée. Il était environ trois heures du matin. Il soupira, toujours en train de se morfondre pour tout à l'heure.

Il grimaça en entendant le vent soufflé autant.

_Ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose ne va pas._

Il eut un pressentiment désagréable. Il sentait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était. Etant un démon accompli, ça le frustra.

Il écarquilla les yeux. La chambre de son contractant !

* * *

Le jeune Comte aperçut enfin trois boules de poils, non, des rats. Des énormes rongeurs, leurs yeux rouges scintillaient dans la nuit.

_Sebastian !_

Les rongeurs s'approchèrent rapidement du lit.

Ciel voulut s'en aller mais il resta tétanisé devant ses monstres.

L'une des bêtes remua son train-arrière, prête à sauter.

_ Sebastian !

En un éclair, le majordome arriva dans la chambre et planta un couteau dans la tête du rongeur prêt à attaquer son maître. Les deux autres esquivèrent les autres lames.

Ciel fut surpris tout comme son domestique.

Comment de telles nuisances arrivaient à échapper aux attaques du démon ?

L'une des bêtes sauta sur le lit, incisives en avant. Sebastian protégea son maître et se prit les dents affutées dans le bras.

Le rongeur grognait et couinait en lançant un regard meurtrier. Il continuait de ronger avidement le bras du démon. Ce dernier semblait se crisper de douleur, ces bestioles n'étaient assurément pas des rats.

Le Comte vit une crête métallique sur le dos de la vermine, ses poils blancs s'enduisaient du sang écarlate de son protecteur.

Sebastian attrapa la bête de son autre main et la coupa en deux. Le dernier rongeur ne demanda pas son reste et s'en fuit par la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes après, le vent se calma et les flocons de neige retombèrent à un rythme plus lent.

Les yeux de Ciel se stoppèrent un moment sur le rongeur coupé en deux, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers Sebastian, haletant. Son bras était atrocement mutilé.

_ C'était quoi ces choses ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est puissant.

Le majordome haletait toujours, comme si il avait mal. Ce qui surprit Ciel.

_ Eh, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu souffres, un brin moqueur, bien qu'il soit un peu inquiet.

Sebastian se tourna vers Ciel, il transpirait et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Oui, cette vermine m'a fait mal. Mais bon, d'ici une ou deux heures, ça ira.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 10. Alors que se trame-t-il ? C'est quoi ces rats difformes ? Qui est la personne disant "Bon appétit" ? Quel rêve fait Ciel ?...

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Guest : Oui au moment où j'ai mis les chapitres en ligne, il y a eu un bug, je regarde donc assez souvent si tout fonctionne (du coup faut pas être surpris si des chapitres disparaissent ou truc de ce genre^^'). Je suis contente que cela puisse te plaire et j'espère que ça va continuer :p

Lottie : Hihihi tu verras bien ;) tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'identité du personnage est... non, en fait je vais rien dire XD Merci, même si je trouve ma façon d'écrire pas assez précise et pas assez fluide hélas.

mangakadu17 : Oui en effet, haha tu vas donc pouvoir lire la suite des aventures ratounesques et démoniaques :p Ah ben Sebastian, le pauvre il est frustré donc bon de temps en temps, c'est sur, il perd le contrôle... surtout avec un maître aussi complexe que Ciel ! Et oui, Ciel abuse m'enfin, le 'tit Comte est trop fier ;) Tant qu'aux bestioles, hihi, à découvrir *_*

Yuko-chan : XD je ne sais pas par où commencer^^' Hum dans l'ordre déjà, ça serait bien ma foi. Aller :

1 : je suis contente que tu aies bien dormi en fin de compte XD Et contente que tu aies apprécié certains passages du lemon. Oui, Ciel est déconnecté, il a beau avoir vu pas mal de choses, il reste encore innocent sur certaines choses... de plus, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pensé que son démon allait lui sauter dessus, m'enfin, faut bien une première fois à tout ;) arf la vraie forme de Sebastian, oui ça serait bien de la voir en vraie un de ces jours, ça pourrait être fort intéressant !

2 : Pour Plague Mask... à voir ! Et oui, on se demande pourquoi il nourrit ces rats ;) _"Lorsque j'ai lu se passage " Rôti de bœuf saignant " tu m'as donnée envie d'en manger... XD" _Tu m'as tuée XD Des gens se font démembrer et malgré tout, le rôti de bœuf te donne faim XD

3 : Eh ben le manoir oui, ces vermines vont partout... Hihi, en effet, les rats sont des bestioles spéciales pour pouvoir blesser un démon aussi puissant que Sebastian, mais... à voir ! Un moment j'ai pensé aux chats mais je me suis dit, vu la taille des rats, non ça lui ferait trop de mal de lâcher ses boules de poils miaulantes.

Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour le moment.

Aller, maintenant je vous laisse la suite... en espérant que ça vous attire toujours et que vous vous questionnez encore :D

* * *

_ Sebastian ! Bocchan ! Hurla une voix enrouée.

Toujours sur le lit, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte grande ouverte. Ils virent May Linn arriver, armée de deux guns. Ses lunettes étaient relevées, la jeune femme essoufflée. Du sang tachait son uniforme de bonne.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il y a une invasion de rats, bien que ça ne soit pas des rats.

Son regard se posa sur le cadavre près de la fenêtre, elle mit une mèche rousse derrière ses oreilles.

_ Ils sont montés jusqu'ici, constata-t-elle.

Sebastian se leva, toujours le bras en sang.

_ Y en a-t-il encore ? Combien ? Et les autres ?

_ On a pu les chasser, mais on a du procéder de façon drastique. Il devait au moins en avoir une centaine. Finian et Bard sont en train de jeter les cadavres dehors. Mr Tanaka est en sécurité.

_ Une centaine ? S'exclama Ciel sous l'étonnement.

_ Minimum, souligna la bonne, toujours les lunettes relevées.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de rats ? Et en hiver ? Dans son domaine ?

Il partagea un regard avec Sebastian, ce dernier le couvrit d'une couette.

_ Venez Bocchan, je ne vous laisserai pas seul cette nuit. En plus, votre vitre est brisée.

Ciel se laissa prendre, mettant ses bras autour du cou de son dévoué majordome.

Tous les trois, ils descendirent les escaliers, allant au hall d'entrée. Une triste vision s'offrait à eux : le hall était maculé de sang, de nombreux rongeurs agoutis et blancs… non argentés, se trouvaient ici et là. Les meubles cassés, les murs défonçaient, la porcelaine en miette… des morceaux de buches et de grands appareils étaient la cause principale. Finian était méconnaissable, d'habitude dans des habits clairs, il était teinté de rouges. D'ici, le Comte pouvait voir qu'il avait été mordu lui aussi. D'une main, il tenait un énorme sac et de l'autre, il plongeait les corps inactifs.

_ Finian ! Interpella Ciel.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son maître il fit un semblant de sourire, déformé par un rictus de douleur.

_ Bocchan ! Tout va bien, il n'y en a plus, je nettoie tout ça et j'essaye d'arranger ce que j'ai fait.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Tu t'es fait mordre ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des morsures.

_ Hum.

Le maître plongea son œil dans celui de son démon.

_ Et si ces bestioles refilaient des maladies ? Après tout, c'est porteur de la peste.

Sebastian sourit quelques instants.

_ Oui, ils peuvent donner des zoonoses, cependant, la peste n'a plus frappé depuis longtemps, vu que j'étais l'élément déclencheur sous Edouard VI. Ensuite, il faudra surveiller tout le monde, car cette vermine peut nous infecter de la leptospirose ou la streptobacillose. Bien que, concernant ces monstres, on peut se demander.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Elles peuvent nous refiler des zoonoses mutées, d'où une extrême attention de chacun de nous. D'ailleurs, ces bestioles ne vous ont pas mordu, j'espère ?

_ Non, tu es arrivé à tant.

_ Bien.

Ils continuèrent leur route pour aller dans l'aile de la cuisine et des domestiques.

La cuisine ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les fenêtres brisées, surement, ils ont du passé par ici, la vaisselle était cassée, pour une fois que ce n'est pas May Linn, et les préparatifs de demain disparus ou du moins, il restait quelques morceaux.

Sebastian grimaça et regarda son maître.

_ Je suis désolé Bocchan, ce que j'avais prévu pour vous demain, vous ne l'aurez pas, veuillez me pardonner.

Le gamin le regarda, mais il s'en foutait, il était suffisamment choqué de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Dans un coin, il y avait des traces de brûler et d'explosion. Bard était passé par là. En parlant du loup, ils entendirent des pas. Ils se retournèrent et virent le cuisinier allumer sa cigarette.

_ J'ai fini de jeter les rats.

Lui aussi était dans un triste état : mordu au bras droit et maculé de sang. Etait-ce le sien ou celui des rongeurs ?

_ Nettoie un peu la cuisine, lança Sebastian.

_ Hein ? Ben sympa…

_ Tu as brûlé une partie, encore.

_ Mais il y avait urgence.

_ Même, nettoie.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Tout le monde baissa la tête sur Mr Tanaka, semblant indifférent à l'action, buvant toujours son thé.

_ Comment est l'aile des domestiques ? Demanda le majordome.

_ Ça va, ils n'ont pas réussi à aller là-bas. Les rats sont juste allés de la cuisine au hall…

_ Et dans ma chambre, coupa Ciel.

Bard écarquilla les yeux.

_ Sérieux ? Je n'en ai pas vu monter…

_ Ils ont brisé la fenêtre de Monsieur.

_ Oh !

_ Bien rangez, je reviens.

Sebastian laissa ainsi Bard nettoyer la cuisine et Tanaka toujours en train de siroter. Ciel s'agrippa un peu plus au cou de son majordome. Celui-ci le remarqua mais n'en dit mot.

_ Quelle sale soirée, ça va de pire en pire, claqua le Comte de mauvaise humeur. C'était quoi ces monstres ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Bocchan.

_ Il faudra enquêter, j'ai un pressentiment… au fait, où m'emmènes-tu ?

_ Dans ma chambre.

Ciel le fixa, interloqué.

_ Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Espèce de démon lubrique !

Sebastian se stoppa et soupira.

_ Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans les étages. On ne sait pas si tous les rats sont sortis, de plus, dans ma chambre, s'il se passe le moindre problème, moi-même et les autres viendront au cas où. Et ensuite, non, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus si c'est ce que vous croyez. La situation ne le permet pas.

_ Ah, parce que dans le cas contraire, tu le ferais.

_ Bocchan, arrêtez.

Ciel fit la moue mais se tut.

Son majordome l'emmena dans sa chambre et installa son jeune maître sur le lit. La couche du démon semblait ne jamais avoir été utilisée, laissant des plis soutenus sur le tissu. Le majordome défit le lit et Ciel s'installa dedans.

_ Je vous promets, il n'y a pas de chats. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez déjà en train d'éternuer.

Il réajusta la couverture, faisant attention de ne pas brusquer Ciel. Ce dernier évitait son regard, son visage virant au rouge carmin.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais la nuit va être longue pour moi. Dormez bien, Bocchan.

_ As-tu encore mal ? Au bras ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Ciel se mit sur le côté, gêné.

_ Si, car si tu dois me protéger, je ne veux pas que tu sois inutilisable. Alors, toujours mal ou pas ?

Sebastian sourit… tendrement.

_ Non, ça va beaucoup mieux. Bonne nuit, Bocchan.

Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

Ciel agrippa l'oreiller, il rougit, l'odeur du démon l'imprégnait lui rappelant des souvenirs peu chastes. Il ferma les yeux, trop épuisé par cette journée.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

__ Ciel._

_Encore ?_

__ Ciel._

_Mais qui est-ce ?_

__ Ciel, sauve-toi._

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

__ Ciel, aide-moi._

_La voix pleure…_

__ Ciel !_

_ Bocchan ? Fit une voix suave.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux. Sebastian le tenait par les épaules et le lâcha.

_ Désolé, mais vous semblez faire un cauchemar.

_ Ah.

_A qui appartient cette voix ? Elle me dit quelque chose…_

_ Bocchan ?

Ciel leva ses yeux sur lui.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Six heures et demi du matin.

_ J'ai si peu dormi ?

_ Nous avons tous peu dormi. Les trois idiots sont allés se coucher il y a une demi-heure. J'ai essayé de remettre le manoir dans son état d'origine mais pas assez encore.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ciel, l'air absent.

_ Bocchan, vous allez l'air contrarié ?

Ciel leva un sourcil.

_ Sans blague ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu crois que je vais bien ?

_ Non, je voulais dire…

_ Question stupide, réponse stupide. Point, envoya l'enfant en croisant ses bras.

_ Non, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux dire.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Non, aucune idée.

Sebastian prit une mine blasée.

_ Bien, vu que vous êtes réveillé…

_ A qui la faute ?

_ … je dois vous avertir que les rats n'ont pas seulement attaqué votre manoir cette nuit.

_ Que dis-tu ? S'intéressa le Comte.

_ Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre, je suis allé ici et là. Et de nombreuses autres demeures aux alentours de Londres ont été attaquées par ces rats. Certaines maisons ont été entièrement décimées, toutes dévorées par les rats.

Ciel posa sa tête sur le torse de Sebastian, surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette mascarade ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Bocchan, répondit-il en mettant ses mains sur la tête du jeune garçon. Mais tout cela _sent_ mauvais.

Il caressa sans s'en rendre compte la chevelure du jeune garçon qui soupira. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se donnant ce moment d'intimité.

Le démon s'en réjouissait, son maître était bien plus tactile depuis l'épisode du bureau. Puis, comme si son maître avait entendu ses pensées, Ciel se dégagea brusquement, rougissant tout en lançant un regard arrogant.

_ Bon, prépare-moi. Je vais aller faire un tour dans ces résidences.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel se leva, ne demandant aucune aide pour être porté, et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être tenu à ce moment-là.

Les deux hommes déambulèrent dans les couloirs, ils passèrent devant le hall d'entrée, dans un silence pesant. Les pieds de Ciel avaient froid, et ses membres grelottaient. Ce qui n'échappa à son majordome mais ce dernier sentit qu'il ne devait pas lui parler et encore moins le toucher.

__ Ciel._

Ça recommence. Ciel fronça les sourcils, croyant qu'il avait halluciné.

__ Ciel._

Cette fois-ci, le Comte se tourna, faisant face à son démon, il le pointa du doigt :

_ Cesse de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Le majordome le regarda, sceptique.

_ Je n'ai rien dit Bocchan. Et je ne vous appellerai jamais « Ciel » sans votre permission.

_ Tu…

__ Ciel !_

Le Comte pâlit. En effet, ce n'était pas Sebastian. Il n'avait pas bougé les lèvres et c'était une voix de femme. Il jeta des regards de droite à gauche, se demandant qu'elle fût cette farce.

_ Bocchan ?

__ Ciel._

Le jeune noble se prit la tête dans les mains. Sebastian vint le prendre dans ses bras et essaya de le regarder.

_ Bocchan ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Mais Ciel ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait que cette femme !

__ Ciel !_

Cette fois, la voix semblait être à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête. La porte du hall était ouverte, laissant entrée quelques flocons. Une ombre se tenait là, droite. Il ne vit pas qui c'était, à part de longs cheveux noirs et une robe blanche maculée de sang.

_ Là ! Pointa le Comte.

Sebastian tourna la tête, mais il ne vit rien. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose.

__ Ciel ! Sanglota la voix._

L'ombre disparut, la porte était bien fermée, sans neige apparente.

Le Comte ne se sentit pas bien, sa tête lui tournait et il perdit l'équilibre. Sebastian le rattrapa, le démon sentait toujours quelque chose. Et c'était incroyablement puissant.

_Où suis-je ? Il y a du noir ?_

__ Ah !_

_Quelqu'un a mal ?_

_Je sens une odeur de sang, d'urines et de sueurs. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une cage et pas n'importe laquelle, celle où j'étais humilié._

__ Ciel._

_Je me tourne. Je vois une femme, de longs cheveux noirs cascadent ses épaules. Je ne vois pas son visage, elle a une capuche. Elle me tend une main, il y a une plume argentée._

__ Ciel._

_Elle pleure. Puis du noir, je l'entends crier de douleur. Qui est-ce ?_

_ Aaaah ! Hurla le Comte.

Il ouvrit son œil apeuré sur Sebastian. Son souffle était rapide, au bord de la crise d'asthme. Il serra son domestique contre lui, essayant de reprendre son oxygène.

_ Calmez-vous, Bocchan.

_ Seba… Sebastian, haleta-t-il.

_ Respirez calmement, focalisez votre respiration sur la mienne.

Ciel obéit et doucement, il commença à reprendre une cadence normale.

La main dégantée vint se poser sur son front.

_ Vous ne sortez pas aujourd'hui, vous avez une forte fièvre.

Ciel ne protesta pas, en effet, il se sentait mal. Il avait perdu tout à coup ses forces.

_ Je veux dormir.

_ Je vous emmène dans votre chambre.

_ Non, je veux dormir dans la tienne. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

Sebastian ne protesta pas et emmena son jeune maître dans sa salle à coucher.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Après s'être assuré que son maître dormait à point fermé, Sebastian demanda à Tanaka de veiller sur lui. En attendant, il allait faire un tour dans les environs afin de recueillir des informations et surement aller voir ce croque-mort.

Il ne pouvait se détacher de l'idée de la présence qu'il avait ressentie. Quelque chose s'en prenait à son maître, il en était sûr. Mais quoi donc ?

Une chose à la fois, d'abord, il partit aux résidences voisines.

Les premières, il découvrit juste des cadavres de rats, de nombreux blessés et de gros dégâts matériels. Identiques à celles du manoir. Pour d'autres, où tous les occupants furent tués, il remarqua des plumes blanches, ce qui lui donna une désagréable sensation. Un ange ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'une aura très puissante était passée par là. Plus il se rapprochait de Londres, et plus il repéra d'autres résidences attaquées, et pas que des nobles. Toutes attaquées en pleine nuit, laissant dans son sillage du sang, de la mort et une panique générale.

Les Middelfort s'étaient faits aussi attaqués, mais avec leur talent à l'épée, tout le monde était sain et sauf.

Enfin, le majordome frappa à une porte particulière dans Londres. Il entra et tourna la tête vers un cercueil.

_ Hihihi, eh bien majordome. On est tout seul ?

_ Mon maître est alité.

_ Oh ! Vous venez lui choisir un cercueil ? S'excita-t-il avec un grand sourire. J'en ai un en chêne massif avec du velours bleu roi.

Sebastian se racla la gorge.

_ Je viens au sujet des attaques de rats.

_ Oh ! Voulez-vous une tasse de thé avec des biscuits ?

_ Non, merci.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

_ Les attaques ?

_ Hihihi, ils ont fait un carnage cette nuit, hein ? Je vais avoir du boulot moi encore. Déjà que ces derniers jours…

_ Il y en a eu d'autres avant ?

_ Hihihi. Bien sûr ! Mais comme ce sont de petits gens, tout le monde s'en fout ! Je peux même vous dire qu'une grande partie d'eux ont été mis directement dans la fausse commune, sans sépulture descente.

_ Des mendiants ?

_ Hihi, oui en partie.

_ Et les rats ? Ils sont en grands nombres et ils ne ressemblent pas vraiment à des rats.

Undertaker se rembrunit.

_ Majordome, faites attention. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, je ne vous ferai pas payer car cette affaire est déjà assez tordante ! Mais sachez que même chez nous, on est débordé et on n'a pas vraiment les pouvoirs.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les Hautes Instances, majordome, les Hautes Instances.

Le démon se rembrunit à son tour. Il pensa aux plumes blanches.

_ Mais, les rats ? Et pourquoi tous ces morts ?

_ Les rats sont des monstres, issus d'une matrice bien particulière. Les fantômes reviennent nous hanter !

_ Arrêtez vos plaisanteries.

Le croque-mort ricana.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, soyez prudent. Ces bestioles sont hargneuses mais n'ayez craintes, elles n'ont pas de maladie à nous donner. Ce qui est bien dommage car la peste bubonique est bien esthétique ! Avec tous ces bubons qui sortent de la peau. Hihihi !

Undertaker avait de la bave à la bouche en pensant à cela…

_ Quel mauvais goût. Je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Sebastian se leva et actionna la poignée.

_ Eh, majordome. D'une façon ou d'une autre, votre petit comte est mêlé à ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Hihihi. C'est tout, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et s'en alla. Il resta pensif quelques instants.

_Les Hautes Instances ? Qu'est-ce que des plumés peuvent bien venir ici ? Et pour tuer des humains ? En quoi mon maître est-il lié à tout ça…_

Le majordome décida de retourner au manoir. La demeure commençait à reprendre enfin son allure noble et élégante.

_ Sebastian ! Interpella Finian.

Il se tourna vers lui, le jeune jardinier lui tendit une lettre.

_ On a reçu une lettre pour le jeune maître, mais il dort encore et vu le sceau…

Le majordome prit la lettre. Le lion et la licorne, le sceau royal.

* * *

A suivre...

Voici donc la suite avec trois chapitres quotidiens (je vais essayer du moins ^^')

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà de retour pour trois nouveaux chapitres. Merci pour les reviews, les follows et vos lectures, ça me fait super plaisir :)

Alors déjà, les deux semaines à venir vont être chargées pour moi, je ne promets pas que je pourrai mettre en ligne trois chapitres par jour, mais j'essayerai quand même ;)

Je dirai juste un truc pour vous émoustillez... il y a aura bientôt un lemon qui, je l'espère, sera un peu mieux que le premier ;p ainsi que des rebondissements forts en émotion et peut-être assez violents, voir gores^^

Lottie : Hihi, ben tu peux chuchoter de nouveaux un "yes" ;) en espérant que ça te plaise. Ahah ! Il ne faut pas se fier totalement à l'anime ou au papier ;) La personne/créature/chose n'a rien à avoir avec le manga de Yana. Cependant, c'est une légende que j'ai lu et que j'ai complètement transformé, enfin... à voir :D Oui Ciel dans le lit dans son majordome, je trouve cela aussi mignon puis bon... la situation "l'exige" si je puis dire^^' XD ben Sebastian est un démon, pleins de vices et le stupre incarné :p Merci encore Lottie :)

Yuko-chan : Arf oui une centaine de rats, ça copule vite ces vermines (je dis ça mais je suis une ratophile à la base XD avec 13 rats à la maison^^) Oui j'aime voir les personnages déconnectés, puis bon Tanaka, voilà quoi^^' Je le trouve mignon avec ces "Oh! Oh! Oh!" et sa tasse de thé XD Comme je disais à Lottie, oui Sebastian est démasqué ! Vilain démon lubrique ! (Que j'aimerai bien avoir *cought ! cought !*) Et comme je disais, ne pas se fier à l'anime, il faut s'attendre à... quelque chose XD Je suis déçue pour Undertaker, je n'ai pas réussi à faire ressortir son côté glauque et loufoque ^^' Tant qu'à la lettre... tu verras hihi. Merci encore :) ce que tu m'écris m'encourage aussi à continuer de publier et d'essayer de trouver des fils conducteurs logiques :D

Sur ce, voici les chapitres... bonne lecture :)

* * *

__ Ciel._

_Encore ?_

__ Ciel._

__ Qui êtes-vous ?_

__ Notre pacte…_

__ Hein ?_

__ …m'appartient…_

__ Quoi ?_

__ … Ratten…_

__ Je ne comprends rien !_

Ciel ouvrit les yeux. Sebastian se tint près de lui.

_ Bonsoir, Bocchan.

Le jeune Comte se leva à l'aide de ses coudes, un peu endormi.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Dix-huit heures environ.

Ciel se recoucha et serra l'oreiller contre lui, humant l'odeur de son majordome. Ce dernier passa une main sur son front.

_ Votre fièvre a baissé mais pas assez encore, je vous emmènerai votre repas au lit. Ici ou le vôtre ?

_ Ici.

Sebastian ne dit mot, trouvant ses réactions étranges.

_ Au fait, il tendit la lettre sur un plateau, vous avez reçu ceci aujourd'hui.

Ciel attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit brutalement, sans coupe papier. Il tira la feuille et lut rapidement. Au fur et à mesure, son visage pâlit puis, il sourit un peu.

Sebastian l'observa avec un visage de marbre, attendant la réponse de son maître. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

_ Sa Majesté est attristée par les nombreuses morts dues à cette nuit de nobles, de bourgeois, de nouveaux riches et même des gens du peuple. Pour elle, la théorie des rats affamés ne collent pas. Au château-même, ils ont du se défendre de ces vermines. Et il est du devoir du Chien de la Reine d'enquêter. Ça tombe bien, moi qui voulait me renseigner.

_ A ce propos, j'ai des informations.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, parle !

Sebastian lui exposa en détail ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et conclu. A part les Hautes Instances et son pseudo-lien avec cette affaire.

_ Pour le moment, il y a 327 personnes tuées par ces monstres. Beaucoup sont des mendiants.

_ Donc quelqu'un pourrait contrôler ces trucs. Mais c'est impossible ! Qui pourrait ? Pas une faucheuse rouge, j'espère !

Sebastian sourit au souvenir du shinigami.

_ Non, mais il se pourrait que ce soit quelque chose d'autre.

_ Et quoi ?

_ Je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment.

Silence.

_ Demain, on ira aux premiers lieux des carnages et voir s'il y a eu des témoins.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel se mit en position de fœtus, encore épuisé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser, les rats, les morts, les rêves. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression que c'était lié…

Oh, il avait pris du retard dans son emploi du temps. Ce n'est pas grave, puis bon, pourquoi il pensait à ça ? Il se rendormit et attendit que son majordome revienne le réveiller pour souper.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le fiacre déambulait dans les rues enneigées de Whitechapel.

Ciel regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, pourvu d'une capeline. Son haut-de-forme trônait sur sa tête, accompagné de trois roses bleues.

Ils étaient passés à Scotland Yard… en ressortant bredouilles. Ces incapables n'avaient rien de concret et pour eux, les attaques de rats ne concernaient pas leurs enquêtes. Même l'Inspecteur Aberlain (Lord Randall a pris sa retraite) n'avait pu les aider, se retrouvant sans rien. On ne pouvait monter un dossier avec des animaux enragés. Tout ce qu'il leur avait dit, c'était les lieux des « crimes » mais sinon, rien de bien important. En fin de compte, Undertaker avait déjà fourni beaucoup plus d'informations pertinentes.

Ciel soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Sebastian se tenait à côté de lui, le fixant.

Les chevaux hennirent et la calèche s'arrêta.

Le majordome sortit de la voiture et tendit une main à son maître afin qu'il puisse descendre. Ils se trouvaient devant la première maison avoir été attaquée.

La porte était condamnée mais le démon ne s'en priva pas de l'ouvrir, sous l'œil avisé de certains curieux. Le Chien de la Reine pénétra dans la demeure, il eut un rictus de dégoût. Du sang séché se trouvait ici et là. Tout était resté en ordre. Les meubles étaient renversés, certains cassés. Des traces à la craie de Scotland Yard indiquées les trois corps ainsi que leurs bouts éparpillés.

_ Que faites-vous là ? Lança agressivement une voix.

Ciel et Sebastian se retournèrent. Ils virent une jeune fille en haillons, les cheveux bruns aux reflets cendrés, les yeux foncés. Son visage était amaigri, sale où des sillons clairs creusaient la poussière. Elle avait du pleurer.

_ Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua Ciel.

_ C'est ma maison. Sortez.

Sebastian s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un sourire et s'inclina.

_ Veuillez excusez mon maître, mademoiselle. Nous sommes là pour enquêter sur les victimes des rats. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir.

Par réflexe, elle recula et rougit légèrement.

_ Vous parlez d'une chance… plutôt une malédiction…

_ Non, une chance qu'une si jolie jeune femme ait pu échapper à ces monstres.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

_ Ben j'voudrai plutôt mourir et rejoindre ma famille ! Sans cœur !

Ciel ricana.

Sebastian tourna la tête et jeta un regard menaçant à son maître, intensifiant l'hilarité de ce dernier.

Ciel avança.

_ Je m'excuse pour mon domestique incapable et sans émotion, fit-il avec un large sourire. Bien. Vu que vous êtes là, je voudrai votre témoignage.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et serra ses haillons entre ses doigts.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça nous aiderait à élucider tous ces meurtres.

_ Ces meurtres ? Mais ce sont des animaux…

Elle contempla ses pieds.

_ Et puis, les policiers ont déjà recueilli mon témoignage.

_ Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche. Allons, cessez ces enfantillages et rendez grâce à vos parents au lieu de vous renfermer.

Cela eut l'effet d'une claque. La jeune fille foudroya du regard le Comte, au bord des larmes.

_ D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais plus loin, pas devant la maison.

Elle entama la marche suivie de Ciel tandis que Sebastian ferma la baraque morbide. La fille s'arrêta au détour d'une rue. Elle contempla une fois de plus ses pieds.

_ J'faisais à manger avec Mama. P'pa et mon 'tit frère jouaient. Puis, la réserve faisait du bruit. Genre des rats qui rongent, on a l'habitude. Ici, il y en a partout des rats. Ben, mon vieux s'est levé et il a ouvert la porte. Les bêtes se sont jetées sur lui, son cou s'est mis à pisser du sang. Tout le monde criait, j'avais peur. De la réserve, pleins de rats sortaient. Mama en a tué un avec son balai mais elle a été submergée aussi. Elle m'a dit de prendre mon 'tit frère et partir mais…

Elle resta silencieuse.

_ Mais ? S'impatienta Ciel.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parler. Mais y avait personne d'autres. Et j'ai été projetée vers la sortie. Mon 'tit frère se faisait attaquer par les rats, alors, je me suis enfouie.

Ciel et Sebastian partagèrent un regard.

_ Que disait la voix ? Demanda le majordome.

_ « Bon appétit », je crois.

_ Un homme ou une femme ?

_ Un homme… je crois. Mais, j'ai t'être délirée car les flics ne m'ont pas cru, et c'est t'être ça, j'ai du halluciner.

_ Bien. Allons-y, Sebastian.

Le majordome fit une révérence et ils partirent, laissant la jeune fille de nouveau en larmes.

_ Un homme ? Songea Ciel. Sebastian, tu crois que le joueur de flûte de Hamelin existe ? Après tout, si quelqu'un pourrait contrôler ces vermines, ça doit être dans le même genre.

_ Cela m'étonnerait de voir un musicien, mais il se peut que quelqu'un ait assez de pouvoir pour les guider, comme on dompte des chiens pour attaquer.

_ Et un shinigami ? Risqua-t-il encore.

_ Non, Bocchan. Je suis sûre que non.

_ Undertaker te l'a dit.

_ Il me l'a fait comprendre, oui.

Ciel se toucha le menton, en réflexion, puis il tourna son Diamant Hope.

_ Bon, la première fois qu'on a trouvé des corps. C'était où ?

_ Devant une bouche d'égout, près d'un cimetière.

_ Charmant. Lequel ?

_ Celui de l'East End, le plus grand.

Ciel acquiesça et se stoppa devant le fiacre. Sebastian ouvrit la porte et le Comte monta, sous l'œil admiratif des gens de Whitechapel. Sebastian donna des indications au cocher et ils partirent en direction du cimetière.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Ciel avisa d'un œil la descente se présentant.

D'innombrables tombes mal entretenues les entouraient. En plein milieu du cimetière, un cours d'eau passait et aucune barrière ne venait protéger une potentielle chute. On pouvait facilement atteindre la rive par des passages réalisés avec le temps. Et c'est l'une de ces descentes en terre molle que le Comte fixait d'un œil louche. Il regarda son majordome, puis le sentier, puis le majordome. Ce dernier soupira, cette tête voulait dire : « Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne vais pas marcher là-dedans ! »

Sebastian prit son maître dans ses bras et d'un saut, ils se retrouvèrent sur la rive. Ciel mit le pied à terre et fixa la bouche d'égout, même si ça ressemblait plus à un petit tunnel. Il entama la marche, suivi de près par son serviteur.

L'eau coulait doucement, laissant de l'écume sur les côtés. La neige recouvrait certaines parties du sable et de l'herbe gelée.

_ Tu crois que c'est profond ? Posa Ciel, peu excité à l'idée d'aller dans les égouts.

_ Bien sûr. Les égouts longent tout Londres et parfois, sur plusieurs étages aux allures de labyrinthes.

Ciel s'arrêta et lança un regard en coin.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bocchan. Avec mon sens de l'orientation, on ne peut pas se perdre.

_ J'espère !

Le Comte toucha discrètement le manche de son arme à feu.

Ils étaient à l'entrée des égouts, les murs présentaient des taches de sang, surement celui des cadavres découverts. Ciel fixa ce noir intense, après quelques mètres, il se fit peu à peu à l'obscurité.

Les sons résonnèrent en écho, des bruits de gouttelettes tombaient en discontinus, donnant une sensation de mal être. Ciel voyait son souffle provoquer de la condensation, il faisait frais et humide mais moins qu'à l'extérieur.

Tout à coup, une odeur immonde s'empara de son nez, il sortit un mouchoir qu'il mit devant son nez.

_ Ah ! Mais ça pue !

_ Vous vous attendez à quoi dans les égouts ?

_ Pff.

Plus ils avançaient et plus les ténèbres englobaient tout.

_ Bocchan, je vais vous « prendre » à partir d'ici, ronronna le démon.

Ciel le dévisagea.

_Me prendre ?_

_ Oui, je ne vois rien, répondit-il en ignorant le sous-entendu.

_ C'est pour cela, tandis que moi, je vois dans le noir.

Ciel tourna la tête, les yeux du démon luisaient. Le jeune garçon se laissa porter et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son majordome, toujours le mouchoir sur le nez.

_ On aurait du prendre une lampe à huile ! A quoi cela sert si je ne vois rien ?

_ De toute façon, votre vue n'est pas aussi fine que la mienne.

_ Oh ! C'est bon, hein !

_Couik_ !

De petits bruits de griffes et d'eau s'intensifièrent autour d'eux. Sebastian s'immobilisa.

_ Ce ne sont que de petits rats ordinaires, c'est bon.

Après plusieurs mètres, une bouche d'égout au-dessus d'eux laissa entrer la lumière découvrant un tunnel de brique sombre et pourri.

Ciel sentit une odeur encore plus forte.

_ Sebastian, cette odeur…

_ Oui. Je le crains.

Après quelque pas, les deux hommes découvrirent un renfoncement. Il y avait peu de lumière mais cela suffit à Ciel de sentir son estomac se soulevait et faillit vomir sur son majordome. Par réflexe, le démon avait positionné la tête de son maître de façon à ne pas se salir.

Ciel haleta, larme à l'œil, son teint était devenu livide, presque vert. Il risqua un regard dans la cavité.

Plusieurs cadavres humains –il n'aurait pu dire combien il y en avait, beaucoup déjà !- se retrouvaient là, entassés les uns sur les autres. Des morceaux par ci, par là. Une odeur de pourriture s'élevait fortement.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et Ciel aperçut quelque chose luire au fond de la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaits. Une forme se dessinait au fond, dans un cercle. Des miroirs le constituaient.

_Brouik_ !

Ciel tressaillit, les cadavres bougeaient ! Non, en fait, c'était les rats, enfin les monstres. Sebastian serra son maître contre lui. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et du tunnel. Il y en avait plusieurs. Le démon ne fit ni une, ni deux. Il partit en courant, surprenant Ciel.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête derrière, il découvrit avec horreur plusieurs dizaines de gros rats les poursuivant rapidement. Certains sautaient, essayant de les rattraper.

_ Plus vite, Sebastian !

Le démon passa à la vitesse supérieure et il distança les monstres de plusieurs mètres. Quand il vit une bouche d'égout au-dessus d'eux, assez larges, il sauta et il détruisit la plaque grillagée.

La lumière du soleil les aveugla mais c'était mieux que de rester sous terre. Sebastian atterrit dans une rue déserte. Il vit la tête d'un rat sortir. Ses yeux rouges le scrutèrent, puis il disparut.

Ciel haleta, il se tourna vers Sebastian.

_ Tu l'as vue aussi ?

_ La marque, oui.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous laisse dans vos réflexions...

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)

Yuko-chan : Hihi oui, bientôt un lemon baveux ahah *-* (enfin baveux je ne sais pas trop^^). Mais tu es sadique ! Tu es horrible, la pauvre jeune fille perd ses parents et l'épisode de "pisser de sang" te fait marrer ! (Bon ok, ça m'a aussi fait rire XD) Arf ben ça, oui, la terre molle, c'est un vrai casse-gueule XD et Ciel ben lui, déjà il ne veut pas avoir la honte de se fouger devant son majordome et surtout, ne pas se salir ! Ah ben, on ne changera jamais un Sebastian en "manque" de son maître (qui cache son jeu je pense :p). Eh ben Sebastian, peur je ne pense pas, mais essayer de préserver leur corps en un seul morceau, ça oui^^' Hihi contente que ça te plaise. Et que la suite, tu vas apprécier :)

Bocchan-chan : Merci pour ta review :) Oui j'ai voulu jouer avec le titre XD (en même temps, c'est le seul je trouvais approprié ^^). Je suis contente que les rats font un peu peur et peut-être qu'il y a pire en effet... hihi Oui j'imagine bien Undertaker s'extasiait devant les bubons mais ma foi, moi aussi je trouve ça pas mal (on en a vu en histoire médiévale et c'était M-A-G-N-F-I-Q-U-E *w*). Ouais, puis bon à force, Ciel doit se faire à tout plein de trucs dégueux étant le limier de la Reine (même si là... c'est hard). Oui bon, Undy en même temps, c'est un cas à part XD Merci Bocchan-chan :) j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Voilà sur ce, voici les trois nouveaux chapitres.

* * *

Dans une des rues de l'East End, la nuit était tombée depuis deux heures.

L'orphelinat avait été construit à côté d'une ancienne église anglicane. Autour, il y avait un cimetière.

Les flocons de neige tombaient lentement, recouvrant à nouveau les rues souillées par le passage de la population dans la journée.

Entre les tombes, des formes noires se mouvaient. Avec elles, il y avait de grandes ombres à forme humaine, emmitouflée dans une espèce de cape noire. Ils contrastaient énormément avec le sol blanc.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'orphelinat, quelques fenêtres propageaient encore une douce lumière. A l'intérieur, des femmes et des hommes soupèrent.

Des bols de soupes fumant étaient posés sur l'imposante et longue table en bois. Les convives étaient assis sur des bancs. Il y avait trois hommes et cinq femmes, tous s'occupaient de l'établissement et des orphelins.

La cheminée crépitait, la chaleur ranimait les occupants qui riaient de bon cœur.

* * *

Au premier étage, une petite fille âgée d'à peine neuf ans se réveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux.

Elle entendit le ronflement de ses camarades, cependant, elle avait entendu un bruit de vitres brisées et la température était descendue. Elle grelottait et s'étonnait que les autres dorment toujours. Enfin, elle vit certaines ramener les couvertures sur elles, par réflexe.

Elle tendit l'oreille, surprise. Elle avait cru entendre des bruits de griffes.

_Couik !_

La petite fille s'immobilisa. Il y avait un rat sur le pied de son lit. Un énorme rat agouti, une crête métallisée surplombait son dos. La créature se gonfla et sa queue balaya les couvertures comme un serpent. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent, mettant en avant quatre longues incisives.

L'enfant se mit à gémir, les larmes coulaient. Elle était complètement paniquée.

Un cri de douleur lui fit tourner la tête. A l'autre bout de la pièce, elle vit les couvertures blanches s'agitaient violemment. Plusieurs formes noires s'attaquaient à une de ses camarades. Le blanc se tâcha d'un liquide foncé.

Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut, et la panique s'installa.

Par la fenêtre, une vague de rats rentrait, se jetant sur les enfants.

La petite voulut sortir du lit mais le rat en face d'elle sauta sur son visage. Ses pattes avant, pourvues de cinq griffes courbées* pénétrèrent dans ses joues. Ses incisives plongèrent dans son œil droit. Elle arracha un hurlement de douleur. Ses mains attrapèrent l'animal pour l'enlever mais elles se plantèrent sur la crête, lui arrachant un nouvel hurlement.

Un autre rat sauta sur son lit et planta ses dents dans son ventre, tirant ses organes. Lui, il emmena la chair à sa gueule et les mangea, tenant son repas par ses deux mains.

* * *

Les adultes se stoppèrent en entendant tous ces cris, ils se regardèrent tous.

_ Les rats ! Les enfants !

Ils sautèrent tous de leur banc et grimpèrent les escaliers. Une femme, la plus âgée, s'adressa à une nourrice et un homme.

_ Allez dans le dortoir des garçons !

Les deux acquiescèrent et grimpèrent les escaliers plus hauts tandis que le reste alla dans le dortoir des filles.

Quant ils ouvrirent la porte, ce fut une scène de boucherie, une scène de cauchemar qui se déroulait devant eux. Les petites se faisaient dévorer, certaines étaient encore vivantes et elles gémissaient de douleur. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, écœuré, terrifié, malade.

Un homme se lança à l'intérieur, voulant aider celles encore vivantes.

_ Reviens ! Supplia une femme.

L'interpellé continuait d'avancer et allait attraper un rat quand trois monstres, faisant la taille d'un doberman, sautèrent sur lui. Leur queue blanche martela le sol, leur pelage argenté se teintait de sang. L'une des bêtes tourna la tête vers le reste des adultes, restant pétrifiés face à cette vision. L'immense rat s'approcha. Sa tête était allongée, il avait deux paires d'yeux rouges, les oreilles dumbo**. Il entrouvrit la gueule, laissant apercevoir ces incisives tâchées de sang et une condensation verte. Ses pattes possédaient de longues griffes acérées. Il produisit un bruit entre le grognement et le couinement.

_Brouik !_

Son train arrière rebondi s'avança dangereusement puis il sauta sur la plus âgée, lui arrachant la tête du premier coup. Les autres ne demandèrent pas leur reste et ils descendirent en bas. Cependant, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant que des lames orange, bleue et verte ne les transpercèrent de part en part.

* * *

Dehors, la personne avec le Plague Mask regardait l'orphelinat agité de cris et de bruits étranges. L'inconnu partit dans les rues sombres, la neige recouvrant ses pas.

* * *

**_* : les rats n'ont que quatre doigts et un pousse atrophié normalement._**

**_** : une particularité chez les rats domestiques où les oreilles, au lieu d'être dressé sur la tête (qu'on nomme standard) sont sur les côtés, donnant une tête assez mignonne, qu'on nomme dumbo._**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Dans le dortoir des garçons, c'était aussi chaotique. Beaucoup étaient déjà morts, par chance, les deux adultes avaient réussi à sauver deux ou trois enfants, peu amochés. Ils descendirent les escaliers rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas regarder dans le dortoir des filles. Du sang avait été projeté partout, quant ils arrivèrent en bas, ils découvrirent le reste des pensionnaires, en morceau, baignant dans leur sang.

Les enfants pleuraient, se collant contre l'homme et la femme. Tous les deux se regardèrent.

_ La porte de derrière ! Lança la femme.

Ils reprirent les enfants et coururent. Ils se stoppèrent, trois personnes étaient en face d'eux, enveloppées dans des capes noires. Leurs yeux étaient dorés, brillant dans l'obscurité.

_ Laissez-nous ! Cria la femme.

Une des ombres ricana. Il se baissa et regarda un petit garçon, âgé de six ans.

_ Tu sais que tu sens bon petit ? Ton âme est pure, innocente. Tu sens bon !

Les autres ombres rigolèrent. Celui de gauche avança d'un pas, faisant reculer les humains apeurés.

_ Même toi, en désignant la femme, tu sens bon. Mais d'une différente façon.

Il tendit une main où apparut une lame bleue sortant de son poignet, il la toucha rapidement, sans lui faire du mal. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, il déchira son corset et son jupon.

La femme sanglota, elle se retrouvait en petite tenue.

Les enfants pleurèrent. L'homme avança d'un pas, mettant les orphelins derrière lui.

_ Dégagez, monstres !

_ Oh ? Monstres ? Nous ?

Celui de la lame bleue se tourna vers ses compères.

_ Nous sommes des monstres, les gars ?

Il enleva sa cape, laissant apparaître une armure métallique ainsi que deux ailes blanches.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux.

_ Un ange ?

La créature se tourna vers lui.

_ Oui, nous sommes des anges, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Il planta la lame dans l'humain, le tuant. La femme prit la fuite avec les enfants.

_ Eh, ne pars pas ma belle.

L'ange bleu se retrouva devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle se retourna, les deux autres avaient enlevé leur cape, dévoilant respectivement une armure orange et verte.

_ Bon appétit, envoya l'armure bleue.

Un gros rat fondit sur la femme lui arrachant une partie du bras.

Les autres anges prirent les enfants et partirent pendant que le bleu prit la place du rat pour s'amuser avec la femme. Il lui déchira le reste des vêtements, la victime hurla, pleura.

L'ailé sentit son cou et susurra à son oreille.

_ J'ai dit que tu sentais bon. Je vais m'amuser avec un toi et après, _ses_ progénitures vont te bouffer.

Les yeux de la femme exprimèrent une terreur sans nom.

La langue de l'ange humecta ses lèvres et il entreprit de s'amuser avec la femme, la souillant, la violentant. Ses cris de douleur et de terreur se répercutèrent en écho dans l'orphelinat, tandis que les monstres poilus rongeaient les enfants ou certains mêmes, transportaient des morceaux.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Ciel avait repris sa hargne. La découverte d'hier le remit en tant soit peu de meilleure humeur, en effet, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle marque qu'ils avaient vu. Ciel se rappela encore de ce sceau brillant au fond des égouts, la même qu'il avait sur le flanc ! Il tenait une piste indispensable, il voulait fouiller plus, afin de découvrir qui l'avait humilié, qui avait sali son nom et qui perpétrait ces meurtres infâmes.

Le fiacre rebondit, ayant surement percuté un petit rocher sur le sentier. Le Comte sortit de sa rêverie.

Sebastian et lui retournaient dans le cimetière de l'East End.

_ Bocchan, regardez.

Ciel tourna la tête vers son serviteur, ce dernier regardait par sa fenêtre. Le noble s'approcha, mettant ses mains sur les cuisses du démon.

Dehors, il y avait foule devant un établissement. Des fenêtres étaient brisées, des tâches de sang avait coulé sur la façade. Parmi la population, Ciel reconnut des membres de Scotland Yard.

_ Descendons, ordonna Ciel.

Il reprit sa place tandis que son majordome demanda au cocher de se stopper.

Ciel avançait d'un pas décidé, se frayant un passage parmi la foule de curieux. Sebastian le suivit de près.

Le noble s'approcha des forces de l'ordre, l'un d'eux lui intima de ne pas avancer.

_ C'est bon, fit une voix.

C'était l'Inspecteur Aberlain.

_ Comte Phantomhive, ça tombe bien que vous soyez ici. Ça risque de vous plaire.

_ Vraiment ?

Aberlain hocha la tête. Il marcha en direction de l'établissement, suivi par Ciel.

_ Je vous conseille de mettre un mouchoir sur votre nez et d'avoir l'estomac bien accroché. On n'a pas encore tout enlevé…

Ciel sortit son mouchoir et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Il y avait du sang partout. Les corps pas encore ôtés étaient recouverts de tissus blanc, laissant deviner les horribles mutilations.

_ Vous qui enquêtez sur les attaques de rats, ben, c'est de votre ressort. Cet orphelinat a été retrouvé tôt ce matin dans cet état. Les blessures des victimes présentes les mêmes caractéristiques des dernières morts. Cependant, il y a aussi autre chose et ça, je pense que ça peut vous intéresser.

Aberlain enjamba les corps et les morceaux pour arriver jusqu'aux escaliers. Ciel l'imita, suivi de son majordome. Ils montèrent les deux étages. Une fois arrivés dans le dortoir des garçons, Aberlain lui montra le plafond.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. La marque, le sceau de la Bête, était là, dessinée avec du sang.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, Comte.

Il lui tendit des papiers. Ciel les parcourut rapidement, Sebastian regarda par-dessus son épaule.

_ D'autres orphelinats et maisons ont été attaqués cette nuit, constata le jeune garçon. Avec cette marque sur les murs ou au plafond.

Aberlain hocha la tête.

_ Quelqu'un dresse des rats pour tuer. Ce sont bien des meurtres. De plus, tous les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, dans certains orphelinats, on avait la liste complète des enfants et des nourrices avec leur photo. Certains ont disparu. On ne sait pas si les rats les ont complètement dévorés ou pas. Et il se peut qu'on ait omis plusieurs disparations du même genre ces derniers jours. La plupart sont des enfants âgés de neuf à douze ans en moyenne.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

_Des enfants entre neuf et douze ans ? Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est bien l'œuvre de cette secte !_

Sebastian fit un tour dans le dortoir, il se baissa et récupéra une longue plume blanche. Il se rembrunit. Ça _sentait_ mauvais, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

_ Sebastian, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Le majordome se releva et il montra la plume.

Ciel regarda ceci, sceptique.

_ Un oiseau a du rentrer, déduisit Aberlain. Après tout, il y a de nombreux pigeons dans ce coin-là.

_ Hum, renchérit Ciel.

Il regarda Sebastian, rangeant la plume dans son manteau.

_ Allons-y Sebastian.

_ Voulez-vous de l'aide, Comte ? Tenta Aberlain.

_ Non, je me débrouille bien tout seul. De plus, restez sur vos gardes, ça sera amplement suffisant.

Ciel partit, suivi du démon. Le jeune garçon laissa son œil se poser ici et là. L'orphelinat ne ressemblait à plus rien : du sang, des murs détruits, des morceaux de cadavre.

_Vite ! Dehors, je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit._

En sortant, il se sentit observé, il tourna la tête et vit une ombre blanche. Le Comte n'en dit mot et continua sa route, suivi de son démon.

* * *

A suivre...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici ce soir en exclu, non pas 3 mais 4 nouveaux chapitres :) J'espère que cela vous plaira et que ça montera la sauce héhé

Tomokonne : Merci. Ah merde tant que ça ? Désolée... j'essaye de faire attention pourtant... Non, j'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché de lectrices béta^^' Je devrai peut-être car c'est difficile de se trouver les fautes ou des oublis de mots... Merci Tomokonne :)

Yuko-chan : Non mais tu es carrément sadique ! XD rooooo vilaine quoi^^ Oui la secte haha ! Mais attention ça cache bien des secrets ;) Ah oui tiens, je n'avais pas fait gaffe pour le "sentir mauvais" mais raaaaat ne me rappelle cette épisode où Sebastian "trompe" Ciel avec la nonne raaaaaaaat damnation ! Tant qu'à l'oiseau, oui, c'est un drôle de pigeon :p

Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, la suite...

* * *

Dans le fiacre, le jeune garçon se renferma dans ses pensées. Cette ombre… il l'avait vue en rêve.

Des soubresauts agitaient la voiture, rendant le voyage difficile.

Sebastian était à côté, ne disant mot, il regardait dehors. Pensait-il aussi ? Ciel n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Bocchan, il faut mettre la main devant la bouche. J'ai pu voir votre glotte.

Il s'était retourné en entendant son jeune maître exprimer sa fatigue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Pff.

_ N'avez-vous pas assez dormi ?

_ En fait, tu me fatigues à toujours ouvrir la bouche pour un oui ou pour un non.

_ Je ne vous ai pas entendu dire…

Ciel posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son majordome, enlevant son haut-de-forme. Il lui lança un regard noir.

_ Je suis fatigué, laisse-moi me reposer un peu.

_ Sur mes cuisses ?

Ciel se tourna de côté, plongeant à moitié son visage dans les vêtements de son domestique. Il rougissait.

_ Tu es plus confortable que la voiture.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Je vous réveillerai quand nous serons arrivés.

_ Hum.

Sebastian caressa la joue de son maître, se laissant faire. Puis il caressa ses cheveux gris aux reflets bleus. Ciel soupira d'aise, il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur enivrante de son démon. Il tressaillit quelques instants, il avait des picotements au ventre.

_A croire qu'il reste des séquelles de cette soirée._

Ayant honte de penser à cela, Ciel se cacha encore plus la tête dans le manteau de son domestique.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Monsieur, évitez de trop vous frotter à moi. A ce rythme là, je vais _encore_ avoir une érection.

Ciel se dégagea et le regarda, rougissant.

_ Non mais oh ! Comment ça encore !

_ Avec vous, c'est dur. Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots douteux…

Ciel resta la mâchoire pendu, et gêné, il sentit une bosse se former.

_ Non mais tu bandes vraiment ?

_ Bocch…

Ciel avait touché à pleine main sa virilité.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Eclata le noble hors de lui. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Il se redressa et se colla contre sa fenêtre, boudant.

Sebastian resta quelques instants pétrifiés. Puis il sourit, satisfait. Un regard vicieux se posa sur son jeune maître, il humecta ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Ciel se retourna vers lui, rouge.

_ Non mais tu n'as pas fini, espèce de démon lubrique ! Pervers !

_ C'est votre faute !

_ Non !

_ Si ! Et comme dit le proverbe « Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique » !

Ciel baissa les yeux sur les entrejambes de son majordome, un peu perdu.

_ Mais si le jeune maître insiste, continua le démon en le voyant regarder discrètement, on peut faire des choses en attendant l'arrivée.

Ciel laissa pendre sa mâchoire. Il pointa le doigt vers lui.

_ Tu me manques de respect ! Moi, ton maître, ça suffit ! Si tu veux assouvir tes pulsions animales, fais ça loin de moi ! Il y en a qui sont payés pour ça !

Le démon sourit.

_ Comme vous voudrez et après je reviendrai vous servir…

_ HORS DE QUESTION ! SURTOUT SI TU TOUCHES DES IMMONDICES !

_ Je me laverai avant, se moqua le domestique.

_ Non ! Et non ! Tu peux bien te contenir !

_ Mais, jeune maître, ronronna le malin avec une mine attristée, comment faire ? C'est _votre_ faute si je suis dans cet état, il faut bien me _soigner._

Ciel ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Je ne veux pas ! Tu m'appartiens ! Ne vas pas voir ailleurs ! Je préfère que tu restes près de mo…

Ciel se ravisa et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, boudant encore.

_ Oh ! Sourit Sebastian. Vous voyez bien jeune maître. Ça veut dire que j'ai encore mes chances.

Ciel se tourna vers lui prêt à lancer une réplique sanglante, il ouvrit la bouche et Sebastian sauta sur lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, introduisant sa langue. Ciel ne s'en détacha pas, au contraire, il rendit son baiser. Leurs langues tournèrent, entamant un ballet intime. Les deux hommes ouvrirent leurs yeux, toujours en train de s'embrasser.

Ciel le poussa, mais doucement, interrompant le baiser. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Sebastian était encore à quelques centimètres du visage de son contractant. Ses joues étaient rouges, le jeune garçon sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Une douce ambiance les embauma, propice à un rapprochement tactile plus intime. Sebastian se rebaissa sur Ciel, ce dernier ferma les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Les chevaux hennirent, annonçant leur arrivée au cimetière de l'East End.

Sebastian arracha un grognement de frustration, il se leva tandis que Ciel reprit sa mine autoritaire et froide.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la bouche d'égout.

Ciel referma sa main sur le manche de son arme, bien qu'il veuille en savoir plus, il savait quels monstres habitaient les sous-sols. Il jeta un œil sur son domestique.

_ As-tu pris une arme ? Car la dernière fois, tu étais dans un triste état.

Sebastian sourit et il sortit l'argenterie de ses poches avec un air amusé.

Ciel eut aussi un sourire en coin, puis défiant le tunnel obscur.

_ Allons-y !

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ils avancèrent dans le labyrinthe souterrain, puant les immondices et les cadavres. Ils repassèrent devant le renfoncement où figurait la pile d'humains. Malgré son mouchoir, Ciel sentit ses désagréables émanations. Des insectes et des rats plus petits se régalaient de ce festin.

Le Comte s'arrêta devant le sceau, instinctivement, il se toucha la marque au fer rouge sur son flanc. Il soupira.

Sebastian observait la pièce morbide.

_ Bocchan, venez.

Ciel approcha. Il y avait un passage derrière une colonne ionique –qui n'avait rien à faire là d'ailleurs.

Les deux protagonistes empruntèrent ce chemin. A leur grande surprise, des torches étaient disposées sur les murs. De temps en temps, le sceau était inscrit. Il y avait plusieurs salles où d'autres corps étaient laissés. La plupart constituait de jeunes enfants, nus, mutilés, portant la marque.

Ciel partagea un regard avec son domestique. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Sebastian se rapprocha de son maître et lui souffla sur un ton inquiet :

_ Quelque chose de puissant et de très mauvais est cachée ici. Il faut être prudent.

Ciel hocha la tête, il toucha une fois de plus son arme.

Ils déambulèrent encore longtemps dans cet immense couloir, empruntant de temps en temps des tournants.

Il y avait des portes fermées dont une en fer forgé. Sebastian se crispa, un rictus déforma son beau visage. Ciel le vit.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Dedans, il y a quelque chose de dangereux mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Ciel regarda la porte en fer d'un mauvais œil. Un insigne étrange était dessiné. Sebastian ne semblait pas l'avoir vu : c'était un nœud de rat, leur queue étant emmêlée.

Un bruit métallique provint d'une autre porte. Par réflexe, Ciel et Sebastian se collèrent au mur. Puis, le démon approcha et il regarda à travers une petite ouverture. Il ne voyait personne, hormis des cages où des enfants étaient enfermés.

_ Bocchan.

Ciel s'avança mais il était trop petit pour voir. Il fixa son majordome, d'un air agacé. Ce dernier sourit et il le porta. Le Comte put voir les cages, semblables à celle où il avait été séquestré. Il se sentit mal, la tête lui tournait, sa respiration s'accéléra.

Sebastian le sentit.

_ Bocchan, calmez-vous.

Ciel tomba à quatre pattes et il vomit faisant tomber son haut-de-forme dans du liquide. Une fois calmé, il remit son couvre-chef en place, ignorant le fluide.

_ Il faut les libérer, fit-il.

_ Bocchan…

_ C'est un ordre !

Sebastian soupira. Il actionna la poignée, elle grinça. Le démon grimaça, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils attirent les monstres ou quelque chose d'autre.

Tous deux rentrèrent dans la pièce. Plusieurs enfants étaient à moitié inconscients, mais encore morts. Une odeur de sueur et d'urine restait en suspens dans l'air. Sur le sol, le sceau s'inscrivait, laissant apparaître des signes en relief.

Un enfant, un petit garçon d'environ huit ans, leva la tête vers le Comte. Il tendit une main crasseuse, ensanglantée.

_ A l'aide…

Ciel le fixa, quelque peu écœuré.

Sebastian avança vers l'enfant.

_ Qui t'a enfermé ?

Le garçonnet avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Des anges.

_ Comment étaient faits ces anges ? Continua Sebastian.

_ Des épées sur le corps, des épines.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Il faudrait sortir tout de suite, lâcha gravement le majordome.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

_ Il faudrait sortir tout de suite, lâcha gravement le majordome.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, ils entendirent des bruits de griffes autour d'eux.

_Couik !_

_Brouik !_

Les enfants s'agitèrent. Certains commencèrent à pleurer. Un autre bruit se joignit aux couinements de rats et aux griffes : un bruissement d'ailes.

_ Oh ! Mais il sent bon l'aristo ! Ricana une voix masculine.

Sebastian et Ciel se tournèrent, ils virent une ombre noire. Une cape l'entourait.

_ Tu serais parfait pour nous !

Sebastian et Ciel reculèrent doucement. L'homme était au fond de la salle. Etait-il là depuis le début ?

Il se stoppa.

_ Non. Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Tu es souillé par un démon !

Le petit garçon s'agita de plus en plus, demandant de l'aide au Comte et au majordome.

L'ombre avança vers sa cage.

_ Tais-toi un peu. Tu me soûles à geindre.

L'enfant pleura de plus belle. L'homme sortit une main, une lame verte sortit et il coupa en deux le garçonnet.

_ Pff. Les humains braillent trop.

Aussitôt, des rats monstres vinrent dans la cage et ils dévorèrent le cadavre, sous l'œil terrifié des autres enfants. Sebastian observa la scène avec dégout, il avait mis ses mains devant les yeux de son maître.

Le Comte entendit les bruits de mâchouilles et les lapements, une désagréable odeur de sang remontant jusqu'à ses narines. Malgré lui, il imagina la scène d'horreur. Son estomac se souleva, il enleva la main de Sebastian et il vomit sur le côté. Son majordome le soutint en dévisageant l'homme.

Ce dernier enleva sa cape, dévoilant une armure verte, deux ailes blanches étaient dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleur dorée, brillant. De longs cheveux noirs ondulés cascadaient ses épaules. Il avait un beau visage, fin, onduleux. Cependant un sourire sadique gâchait cette harmonie.

_ Eh bien ! Il n'a pas l'estomac bien accroché. Dis, tu as quel âge l'aristo ? 16 ? 17 ans ? Tu sais que ton âme sent bon ?

_Encore mon âme, décidément, c'est une obsession !_ Pensa Ciel en se redressant.

Il foudroya du regard cet ange malsain.

_ Aller, viens donc me voir.

Il ouvrit les bras. Ses mains se recouvraient de fines écailles algues, sa main droite arborait toujours cette grande lame verte, scintillante de sang.

_ Allez vous faire voir ! Lança le Comte en pointant son arme.

L'ange gloussa.

_ Tu crois franchement que ton joujou peut me tuer ? Ou mieux, me blesser ? Voyons, je suis une créature céleste !

_ Pas vraiment, intervint Sebastian se remettant devant son maître. Votre mauvais goût et votre apparence sont caractéristiques d'une classe bien particulière.

L'ange vert se stoppa.

_ Tiens donc. Et quoi donc ? Demande-t-il les yeux lumineux.

_ Des ailés sexués.

L'homme sourit.

_ En effet. Nous sommes des ailés sexués.

_ Nous ?

L'ange claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, cinq autres anges vinrent derrière lui. Cependant, ils n'arboraient aucune couleur spécifique, même, ils étaient arc-en-ciel. Leurs cheveux étaient tous sombres et les yeux dorés. A leur côté, des rats monstrueux posaient leur train arrière. Parmi eux, trois bêtes argentées avec deux paires d'yeux rouges.

L'homme en vert se tourna vers les intrus.

_ Bon. Toi gamin, on va t'attraper, bien que tu sois souillé, ton âme a l'air succulente. On arrivera peut-être à satisfaire notre Roi avec toi. Le problème c'est le démon. Arf ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un souci en fait, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Après tout, nos rats sont issus d'une bête plus puissante que nous tous réunis et avec des milliers, tu ne peux pas t'en tirer. Je vous laisse trois secondes pour déguerpir d'ici.

Sebastian ne se fit pas prier et il attrapa son maitre par la taille et il prit ses jambes à sou cou. Ciel le regarda interloqué.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi des anges sexués ? Des anges déchus ?

_ Non, Bocchan. Ils sont pires que les anges déchus et ces animaux sont bien le fruit d'une créature puissante. Assez pour m'affaiblir, moi un démon de troisième ordre. Il faut fuir !

* * *

L'ange vert se tourna vers les rongeurs et les ailés.

_ Tuez le démon et ramenez-moi le gamin. Les rongeurs, vous pouvez bouffer la queue de pie, un peu de pouvoir en plus ça ne fera pas de mal.

Les cinq anges sortirent leur lame de leur poignet tandis que les rats couraient déjà.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

__ Ciel, appela la voix._

Le Comte grimaça, Sebastian le vit.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ J'entends une voix encore !

_Couik !_

_Brouik !_

Le jeune garçon regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son démon et vit les rats à leur poursuite. Au fond, il vit les anges sexués volaient vers eux.

_ Ils sont là ! S'exclama le noble.

__ Ciel. Ecoute-moi._

_ Mais sortez de ma tête bon sang !

__ Il faut couper les ailes des sexués._

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Qui lui parlait bon sang ?

Un cri retentit. Sebastian esquiva tandis qu'une lame multicolore s'abattit à l'endroit où ils étaient. Le démon sortit d'une main les couteaux en argent et il visa la tête. Une lame se planta dans le cou, les autres répercutèrent sur l'armure.

Le majordome reprit sa course mais l'ange frappa de nouveau, coupant les pans de la queue de pie. Sebastian se retourna et il déposa Ciel dans un renfoncement. Libre de ses mouvements, il tint ses couteaux comme une épée et il attaqua l'ange. Tous les deux esquivèrent les coups.

Ciel les regardait faire, voyant les rats avancer, il lui ordonna :

_ Coupe-lui les ailes !

Le démon jeta un œil vers son maître. Son air déterminé le convainquit, il rangea ses couteaux. Il entreprit de faire un salto arrière et se retrouva derrière l'ange. Il enleva ses mains gantées où de longues serres noires sortirent : il lacéra l'ange surpris, puis, il arracha les ailes. Sebastian attrapa l'ange au cou et il l'égorgea pour le jeter vers les rats. Les animaux enragés s'arrêtèrent et certains bouffèrent le sexué.

Le démon reprit sa course en prenant son maître, d'autres rats encore à leur trousse.

_ Pourquoi les ailes ?

_ Je ne sais pas, la voix me l'a dit.

_ Qui vous parle ?

_ Aucune idée ! Attention !

Le démon perdit l'équilibre en abandonnant Ciel qui s'écrasa plus loin. Deux rats avaient mordu les chevilles du démon, maintenant trois autres se tenaient sur lui, enfouissant leurs incisives sur son visage.

_ Fuyez Bocchan ! Je vous suis ! Allez tout droit !

Ciel obéit et courut, courut, épuisant ses poumons. Sebastian le suivait vraiment ?

Le démon tenta d'échapper aux prises des rats. Il en enleva un qui rongeait sa joue, puis un autre. Il sortit un couteau et transperça les rongeurs qui couinèrent sous la douleur. Le majordome se releva, blessé, en sang, son costume transformé en haillons. Il continua sa route mais il avait mal, tellement mal. Il tourna la tête, les autres sexués venaient vers lui, brandissant leur lame. Le démon sourit, il ne savait pas du tout comment leur échapper.

Un bruit de vibration se répercuta dans le tunnel obscur. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. _Quelque chose_ sortait des murs. Des espèces de tentacules transparentes attrapèrent les anges et les éclatèrent. Certains rats s'étaient immobilisés, devenant calme. Mais pas tous, et les plus gros continuèrent leur route acharnée.

Le majordome reprit le chemin, courant comme il pouvait. Il rattrapa enfin son jeune maître.

_ Je suis là Bocchan.

Ciel voulut se retourner.

_ Non, lui ordonna le démon. Continuez de courir, ne vous retournez pas.

Bientôt, le Comte vit de la lumière au-dessus de lui. Une bouche d'égout.

Le démon la vit aussi.

_ On va sortir par là, montez Bocchan.

Ciel commença à grimper l'échelle métallique, quant il entendit Sebastian arracher un cri de douleur. Son démon criait de douleur !

Le Comte baissa les yeux sur lui, choqué. Des dizaines de rats l'avaient renversé, le mordant à pleine dents. Deux autres rats, des argentés, lorgnaient l'humain de leurs quatre yeux. L'un d'eux posa sa patte avant sur l'échelle.

_ Bocchan !

Sebastian griffait, arrachait, jetait les rats en essayant de se relever. Le démon posa ses yeux au sol et il vit une grosse brique à terre, détachée des murs.

_ Bocchan, plaquez-vous contre l'échelle.

Ciel obéit tandis qu'une masse passa près de lui, lui sifflant dans les oreilles. Des éclats lui retombèrent dessus, mais la lumière se fit plus pressante, plus grande. Le Comte regarda en haut, la brique avait éclaté la grille.

_ Montez ! Je suis derrière ! Montez !

Ciel avança mais quelque chose lui attrapa les chaussettes montantes. Il se baissa et vit le rat argenté le tenant de sa patte gauche.

Sebastian tira la queue du monstre mais il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Il tira plus fort arrachant un couinement à la bestiole qui laissa Ciel et sauta sur le démon, incisives en avant.

Ciel vit son majordome en prise avec l'argenté et les autres plus petits.

_ Montez ! J'arrive ! Montez !

Ciel obéit et monta l'échelle rouillée rapidement. Ses poumons allaient éclater, encore quelques mètres. La lumière se fit plus persistante. Aller la dernière.

Ciel sortit et entendit son démon rugir de douleur accompagné des rats couinant.

* * *

A suivre...

Que va-t-il se passer ? Sebastian va-t-il s'en sortir ? Qui sont ces créatures ?...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Bonjour ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos lectures et vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :)

Je vais essayer de vous répondre à tous mais il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer^^' ne m'en voulait pas si je loupe des trucs^^'

Tomo : Merci mais il doit encore en avoir et en fait, j'ai l'impression que plus ça va et justement je trouve que c'est de pire en pire XD Et oui, Ciel a bien 17 ans, il a un peu grandi mais pas assez (j'aime bien le voir dans les bras de Sebastian donc bon, il est bien un nain XD). J'espère que ça te continuera à te plaire^^' Merci encore :)

Yuko-chan : Ah Ah, à voir après... Mais oui les anges sexués ne sont pas des anges normaux :p Pour le tripotage de Ciel sur Sebastian... t'inquiète... ça va venir, plus intense... Hum ! Hum ! La torture ne va pas trop durer ;)

Bocchan-chan : Merci :) Oui j'essaye de mettre de temps en temps des scènes de cauchemars histoire de montrer aussi les monstres, pour pas les laisser de côté. Je suis contente que ça soit rythmé et que ça entraîne^^ C'est assez difficile d'écrire (surtout quand on corrige à la va vite XD) Tant qu'à l'inconnu, mystère et boule de gomme :p Oui XD les anges sont à des kilomètres de Michael ahah Les réponses viendront plus tard ;) Arf oui pour Sebastian et Ciel, je me suis bien amusée à les tenter dans le fiacre, ça fait monter la sauce *_* Je t'ai fait arracher un grognement aussi ? XD Génial, ça a eu l'effet escompté hihi. Et pour ta question, j'aurai fait le même choix que Ciel : j'aurai attrapé le seul fil d'araignée, jusqu'à même damner mon âme...

J'ai posté tard dans la nuit, je suis désolée. Sur ce, voici les trois nouveaux chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ciel haletait, frôlant la crise d'asthme. Le Comte regarda la lumière du soleil, si chaude, si violente, si ardente… mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il fut aussi heureux de la voir.

Il repensa aux égouts… un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Il se retourna. Où était Sebastian ? Il était pourtant juste derrière lui, à le pousser pour échapper aux monstres. Où était-il ?

Le jeune garçon paniqua.

_Sebastian ?_

_ Sebastian !

Rien.

Il serra les dents.

_ Sebastian ! Viens ici immédiatement !

Il attendit quelques minutes. Rien.

Ciel sentit son cœur battre violemment, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Où était son diable de majordome ?

Devait-il retourner dans la galerie ?

Dix minutes passèrent. Toujours pas de Sebastian.

Ciel arracha son cache-œil, faisant tomber en même temps son haut-de-forme déjà souillé par les immondices des égouts.

Il lui fallait un miroir, quelque chose qui reflète ! Il tourna la tête sur les côtés, rien. Il devait voir le sceau…

Ciel fixa la bouche d'égout.

_ Sebastian…

Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul. Pas maintenant !_

_ Où es-tu ! Sebastian ! Viens ! Je t'en prie ! Me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie !

Le Comte tomba sur les genoux, sanglotant.

Dix autres minutes passèrent.

Le démon n'était toujours pas là.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se trouvait loin des habitants, loin de tout.

_ Sebastian ! Menteur ! Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là ! Menteur.

_ Je ne mens jamais.

Ciel sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche d'égout. Sebastian lui souriait, il sortit lentement. Le Comte fut choqué. Le corps de son démon était complètement en sang. Ses habits ressemblaient à des haillons maintenant. Son visage comportait plusieurs morsures et griffures profondes. Son majordome haletait, il semblait avoir mal.

_ Ne pleurez pas, Bocchan, le taquina-t-il.

_ Je ne pleure pas, abruti ! J'ai des saletés dans les yeux ! Pourquoi as-tu mis aussi longtemps à venir ! Pauvre imbécile ! Tu es stupide ! Tu n'as rien dans la tête ! Franchement, ça t'a plu de me faire poireauter ! Idiot ! Salop !

Sebastian sourit tendrement, Ciel continuait de l'insulter en pleurs. Puis, il sauta contre son majordome, éclatant complètement en sanglot.

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Tu devrais retourner en Enfer ! Retourner avec ces monstres ! Tu es un enfoiré !

Sebastian le serra aussi, exerçant une légère pression contre le corps secoué de sanglots. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, empoignant son maître, l'enlaçant.

Ciel se dégagea et le regarda dans les yeux, à seulement quelques centimètres. Ses yeux étaient humides. Le pacte luisait intensément et le bleu saphir exprimait un sentiment alors inconnu. Le jeune humain approcha ses lèvres du démon. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement. Un baiser chaste, durant quelques secondes. Ciel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son majordome.

_ J'étais apeuré. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Sebastian le serra.

_ Moi aussi. Rentrons, on a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui.

Ciel acquiesça, il récupéra son cache-œil et son haut-de-forme. Tous deux sortirent lentement de la ruelle. Sebastian s'inclina.

_ Bocchan, nous allons rentrer par les airs, permettez.

_ Tu peux vraiment ? Avec toutes ces blessures.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même si j'ai mal, partons vite d'ici. La nuit va tomber et ces vermines vont revenir.

Ciel s'accrocha à son cou. Sebastian le dévisagea et toucha le nez de son maître avec le sien. Le jeune garçon rougit. Le démon regarda un toit de maison délabrée et il sauta. Ils allaient rentrer.

* * *

Au coin d'une rue, Plague Mask les regardait partir, il s'approcha de la bouche d'égout où un rat argenté sortit. Il fixa l'inconnu. Ce dernier enleva son gant en cuir, une main fine avec de longs ongles platine se tendit. Le rongeur vint sous cette main, afin d'être caressé. La bête claqua des dents, exorbitant ses yeux momentanément, en signe de satisfaction.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Je ne suis pas responsable de tout qui va suivre... sur ce mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, nous allons pénétrer dans un univers torride^^'

* * *

Une fois revenu au manoir, Ciel se débarrassa de son manteau, de son chapeau et de son cache-œil poisseux.

_ A laver, fit-il tout haut.

Il s'assit sur son lit et défit ses lacets. Le Comte se laissa tomber sur sa couverture, vidé de cette journée.

On toqua trois coups secs.

_ Entre.

Sebastian actionna la poignée et le jeune garçon se redressa. Son majordome avait changé ses vêtements, redevenant la queue de pie impeccable.

_ Tu vas me laver ? Demanda Ciel.

Le majordome s'approcha de son jeune maître et s'accroupit, se retrouvant en position de dominé. Ses yeux rouges mirent mal à l'aise le Comte qui rougit.

_ Je voulais vous demander quelque chose avant en fait.

_ Hum ?

_ Puis-je vous faire l'amour ?

Silence.

Ciel rougit jusqu'à la pointe des racines. Il avait du mal entendre, ce n'était pas possible.

_ Quoi ?

_ Puis-je vous faire l'amour ? Répéta le démon, sans sourire.

Ciel détourna les yeux.

_ Qu'… Idiot ! Non ! Mais, ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Je voudrai vous le demander vraiment, Bocchan. Pas comme _cette_ nuit-là. Je vous veux. Et je vous avoue, c'est aussi pour goûter votre âme, elle me rend plus fort.

Ciel le regarda, toujours rougissant.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

_ Parce que j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir tout à l'heure. Et au vue de nos découvertes, je voudrai me rapprocher de vous.

Ciel soupira.

_ C'est d'accord. De toute façon, tu risques de me réitérer cette demande.

_ En effet.

_ C'est bon. Et arrête de prendre cet air si grave !

Sebastian sourit, détendant Ciel.

_ Permettez-moi, fit le démon en montrant les vêtements de son maître.

Ciel hocha la tête.

Sebastian enleva ses gants et il commença à dénouer le ruban noir du col, puis, il déboutonna lentement la chemise grise. Il laissa s'égarer ses doigts quelques instants sur la peau d'ivoire de l'humain, le faisant trembler. Il enleva la chemise, laissant son torse nu.

Sebastian s'approcha et embrassa tendrement le cou, l'omoplate, la poitrine, le ventre. Ses mains s'agitèrent sur le corsaire, sentant une protubérance se former. Il mordilla la jugulaire de son maître, arrachant un petit cri. Il tremblait sous son contact.

_ Bocchan, susurra-t-il. Puis-je vous tutoyer ?

_ Non mais ça ne va pas et puis quoi encore !

Le démon ricana.

_ Donc le vouvoiement vous excite plus ? Demanda-t-il avec moquerie.

Ses yeux rouges plongèrent dans le regard du garçon. Ce dernier rougit, ne savant pas quoi répondre.

_ Je dois prendre cela pour un oui. Donc, Bocchan, aimez-vous cela ?

Il lécha l'oreille de son maître qui gémit.

_ Et ça alors ?

Il mordilla une fois de plus son cou.

_ Déshabillez-moi, Bocchan.

Ciel s'exécuta, ses mains tremblèrent affreusement. Il déglutit tandis que son démon entamait une caresse audacieuse. Par réflexe, il ferma les cuisses.

_ Non, non, non, taquina le diable. Allez Bocchan, laissez-moi vous donner ce plaisir. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous.

_ Impossible !

_ Voyez-vous ça…

Sebastian embrassa Ciel, sa langue réclamant l'entrée. Le jeune garçon entrouvrit sa bouche, le majordome introduit violemment sa langue. La vicieuse commença un ballet endiablé avec sa jumelle. Cela eut pour réflexe de desserrer les jambes du jeune garçon. Sebastian en profita pour caresser cette bosse maintenant dure, il sourit satisfait. Ciel serra les dents, les yeux fermés, rouge comme une tomate.

_ Vous êtes magnifique, Bocchan.

Sebastian allongea son jeune maître sur le lit. Il retira les mains de l'humain et les embrassa à la place. Déposant des baisers tendres sur chacune des phalanges, suçant délicatement les ongles de Ciel. Il le dévisageait en même temps, ses yeux luisirent, emplis de passion. Le jeune garçon sentit un frisson, il finit par caresser son démon d'une main. Retraçant ses sourcils, ses yeux, son nez, sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis remonta vers ses lèvres. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour, le démon entrouvrit ses dernières l'invitant à pénétrer. Ciel s'exécuta. Ses doigts touchèrent ses dents, ses canines allongées, son palais, sa langue humide. Son autre main passa dans l'ouverture de la chemise, caressant avec soin sa peau de porcelaine à la texture duveteuse.

Ciel se redressa et il embrassa son majordome. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, puis, le jeune garçon s'entreprit de sucer délicatement celle de son démon. Il gouta cette salive, douce et chaude. Il sentit ce muscle dans sa bouche, essayant de retenir tous les pores.

Sebastian gémit, il s'agita, prenant son maître dans ses bras, il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ciel le dominait pendant que les mains du diable caressaient avec frénésie sa fine peau, le griffant presque. Une main se posa sur les fesses de Ciel, l'appuyant contre les hanches de son majordome. Le jeune garçon sentit que leur anatomie gonflait, dure. C'était assez tentant, ils avaient chaud. Ciel ouvrit les yeux, toujours s'embrassant. Le démon les ouvrit aussi et il darda sur son amant un regard ardent. Les iris du diable possédaient un dégradé de rouge au fuchsia, brillant comme des diamants.

Ciel ferma les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son majordome, se retrouvant assis. Il commençait à haleter et il détourna le regard, choisissant la fenêtre comme meilleur paysage. Son démon le fixa.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre. C'est comme si j'avais la gorge sèche, j'ai trop chaud et…

_ Et ?

_ Tu ne veux pas fermer les rideaux et éteindre la lumière ? Murmura Ciel gêné, écarlate.

Sebastian sourit, il se redressa et il caressa la joue de l'enfant.

_ Bien sur.

Il tourna la tête de son amant et déposa un petit baiser. Il se leva, fermant les rideaux. Le soleil disparaissait presque derrière la forêt. Puis, il éteignit les lumières.

Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux brillèrent, se posant sur une ombre. Le signe de leur pacte projetait une lumière violette. Ciel le regardait.

_ C'est quand même flippant de voir tes yeux briller dans la nuit, lâcha son contractant.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Je vous rassure, votre œil brille aussi.

Il se rapprocha de son maître. Ciel sentit son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Bocchan, j'ai tellement envie de vous.

Sur ces mots, Sebastian se baissa sur le torse de son amant pour lui lécher un bouton de chair. Ses mains défirent le corsaire, tout en appuyant sur la protubérance gonflée de sang. Ciel lâcha un petit cri.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Le jeune garçon s'attaqua aussi au pantalon de son majordome. Il s'en sortait un peu mieux que la première fois, enlevant la ceinture, puis déboutonna pour descendre la fermeture éclaire. Sa main caressa à travers le sous-vêtement la virilité assez épaisse et longue de son majordome. Ce dernier gémit tout en faisant des spirales avec sa langue sur son torse. Ciel risqua de mettre sa main en dessous de la lingerie, puis entreprit de petits va-et-vient.

Sebastian gémit plus fort et remonta la tête, embrassant fougueusement son jeune maître. Leur bouche n'était pas tout à fait collée, leur langue dansaient à moitié à l'air libre faisant tomber des filets de baves collants. Sebastian dégagea aussi les bas de son jeune maître et commença à agiter sa main rapidement, laissant échapper à Ciel des cris divins.

Le jeune garçon accéléra, Sebastian voulut se coller encore plus à lui. Malgré l'obscurité, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un plaisir infini partagé. Ciel se sentit vraiment étrange, il avait l'impression de devenir une seule personne, il avait l'impression de rencontrer sa moitié.

Tout à coup, Sebastian rompit la promiscuité et enleva complètement les bas de son jeune maître. Il écarta ses jambes et le prit en bouche.

_ Ah ! Seba… Sebastian ! Ah !

Ciel se cambra, fou de plaisir. Son dévoué serviteur jouait avec son petit pieu. Il lécha tout le long, puis suça avidement l'extrémité tout en utilisant ses mains. Une pour faire de lents va-et-vient et l'autre pour masser ses protubérances. Ciel ne se sentait plus, il attrapa la tête de son majordome, lui intimant d'arrêter. Mais comme la dernière fois, il resta bien accroché. Son autre main laissa les protubérances pour caresser une zone encore vierge.

Son jeune maître ne s'en rendit pas compte, drogué par ce plaisir trop intense. Il commença à se mordre le poignet, de peur d'alerter tout le manoir.

Sebastian mit tout son membre dans sa bouche, faisant arracher un :

_ Aaah ! Sebastian ! Ciel ne se contrôlait plus, complètement ivre.

Le démon sourit pendant qu'il le prenait en bouche de manière plus violente. Tout le petit pieu se retrouva humide par la salive et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ciel se cambra encore plus, tremblant. Sebastian le sentit et il se retira, utilisant juste sa main pour refaire des va-et-vient plus lents, plus doux mais qui ne gâchèrent en rien le plaisir de sa proie.

_ Bocchan, je vous veux. Bocchan, vous êtes délicieux. Bocchan…

Sebastian se dirigea vers la bouche de son maître, puis l'embrassa doucement, puis il attrapa une lèvre qu'il suça brièvement. Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus.

Le démon retira la main caressant la zone encore vierge, il suça trois doigts qu'il présenta aux lèvres du jeune garçon. Celui-ci les lécha aussi, le démon les enleva et les dirigea de nouveau vers la zone. Pendant ce temps, il embrassa violemment son jeune maître et refit des va-et-vient plus rapides. Ciel criait dans la bouche de son majordome, le faisant gémir à son tour.

Les trois doigts tâtèrent l'orifice fermé, puis, il pénétra un doigt qu'il agita doucement, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Ciel ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, il était sur le poing de jouir. Il agrippa son démon sous sa chemise, le griffant partiellement. Sebastian agita plus rapidement son membre, complètement tremblant et se cambrant sans cesse. Au moment où il sentait l'extase de son jeune maître arrivé, il se détacha de ses lèvres et Ciel poussa un :

_ Sebastiiiann ! Aaaaaaaaaah !

Le susnommé gémit de plaisir, il grogna tendit qu'il tâta l'organe qu'il cherchait : la prostate. Ciel repartit à échapper des cris suraigus au plus grand plaisir de son démon. En attendant, Ciel s'était répandu sur la main de son majordome. Ce dernier la ramena à sa bouche et gouta la semence, savourant cet arôme sucré.

Sebastian le ré-embrassa. Ah, il le voulait tout de suite, il voulait le faire sien. Son membre tendu commençait à lui faire mal, il devait transpercer son maître. Il attrapa la tête de son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien, il passa sa langue sur son nez, sur ses lèvres. Ciel aspira sa langue dans un bruit de succion. Le démon ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Il écarta les jambes de son jeune maître, les ramenant sur ses épaules. Tout deux avaient chaud. Sebastian tâta la chair ferme, puis l'orifice suffisamment ouvert. Son membre commença à forcer l'entrée.

_ J'ai mal ! Protesta Ciel.

_ Hein ? Mais, je ne suis même pas rentré en vous ?

_ Ben j'ai mal !

_ Tranquillisez-vous Bocchan.

Sebastian appuya plus, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à son jeune maître.

_En effet, il a vraiment mal. Ah non ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !_

_ Bocchan, prenez ma main.

Sebastian chercha à tâtons la main de son jeune maître, une fois trouvée, Ciel la serra fort, gémissant. Le démon se tenait en équilibre au-dessus de lui à l'aide de son autre main : il évitait de mettre tout son poids, afin d'éviter de lui faire plus mal. Il recommença à pénétrer Ciel, centimètres par centimètres. Il faisait de temps en temps des pauses, sentant le jeune garçon se crisper et du coup, avoir mal.

_ Calmez-vous, Bocchan. Ça va aller après, je vous le promets.

Mais le démon avait du mal à tenir, il voulait bouger, son membre était trop dur. Ayant rentré la moitié, il commença à faire des va-et-vient, très lents. Ciel couinait sous la douleur. Il ramena sa main et celle de son majordome vers sa joue. Sebastian sentit des larmes couler.

_ Chut, je suis là.

Il serra un peu plus la main de son amant. Enfin, il commença à accélérer la cadence. Les gémissements de Ciel étaient entre la douleur et le plaisir. Le démon gémit d'agrément, il commençait de plus en plus à s'exciter, envouté par l'euphorie de son contractant.

Une fois Ciel totalement ivre de cette extase, le démon donna de puissants coups de reins, faisant trembler le lit et son jeune maître par la même occasion.

_ Bocchan, chuchota Sebastian. Bocchan, vous êtes entièrement à moi. Vous êtes délicieux. Criez encore. Plus fort ! Dites mon prénom ! Appelez-moi !

Ciel continuait de gémir, se cambrant, haletant. Son autre main caressa le visage de Sebastian. Il lui présenta deux doigts à sa bouche. Le démon les prit et les suça.

_ Bocchan, appelez-moi !

_ Sebastian ! Oh ! Sebastian !

_ Oui. Encore !

_ Sebastian ! Continue ! Plus fort !

_ Yes, My Lord.

Le démon mit un autre coup de rein, plus fort, plus puissant, rentrant totalement sa virilité dans le corps de l'enfant. Tous les deux furent surpris. Ciel arracha un hurlement entre la douleur et le plaisir. Le démon grogna de bien-être. Il aimait se sentir dans ce corps étroit, les muscles se contractaient autour de son épée de chair.

_Ah ! Que c'est agréable ! Bocchan… Non, Ciel, mon Ciel. Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! Et cela pour toujours._

* * *

Lemon pas encore fini ;) J'espère que vous appréciez pour le moment :)

A suivre...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures :)

fabulous me : J'ai explosé de rire en lisant ton commentaire XD Je dénie toute responsabilité XD Ton clavier fonctionne encore ?^^

Tomo : Hihi, oui pour une fois, un moment tendre entre nos deux héros préférés. Et non, ce n'est pas toi, il fait chaud ici^^' La température a subitement grimpé XD

Sur ce, voici trois nouveaux chapitres. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le démon continuait ses mouvements, Ciel toujours criant, serrant sa main. C'était un moment tendre, où ils étaient juste ensemble, ne formant qu'une seule personne. Le démon appréciait cela, il était presque heureux. Il possédait non seulement l'âme mais aussi le corps de son maître. Il ne manquait plus que son cœur, bien que, se disait-il, ça sera bientôt le cas. Ou déjà fait.

_ Sebastian ! Cria le jeune garçon.

Le démon continuait de plus en plus vite. Ciel perdait la tête, trop submergé par l'extase que lui infligeait son majordome.

_ Bocchan ! Ah ! Bocchan !

Sebastian ne se sentait plus. Il allait bientôt se répandre, savourant chacune des sensations lui parcourant le corps.

_ Ciel ! Je…

_ A l'aide !

Le démon se stoppa net. Des spasmes agitaient le petit corps. Il haletait, cherchant de l'air. Sebastian se retira vivement et prit Ciel dans les bras : il faisait une crise d'asthme.

_ Bocchan, calmez-vous. Respirez doucement.

Cependant, la crise ne passait pas, même elle s'amplifiait. Sebastian se mordit les lèvres, il se leva, ouvrit les rideaux, laissant passer les rayons des astres nocturnes. Il revint vers son jeune maître, l'enveloppa dans la couverture et l'emmena vers la fenêtre. Le démon l'ouvrit, laissant entrer de l'air frais. Ciel essaya de respirer. Sebastian caressa ses cheveux, le serrant contre lui.

_ Calez votre respiration sur la mienne. Allez-y. Oui, doucement. Voilà, continuez.

Le jeune garçon se calma enfin, reprenant un rythme décent. Ciel leva ses yeux vers son démon. Celui-ci était inquiet puis, il sourit.

_ Vous êtes un tue l'amour, Bocchan. Ah vraiment…

_ Tais-toi !

_ Hum… ce n'est pas tout et je suis désolé. Mais j'en ai encore envie.

Voyant la tête mécontente de son jeune maître, Sebastian enchaîna :

_ Je vais finir tout seul.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il baissa la tête, rougissant.

_ On peut aller dans le lit.

Sebastian sourit rapidement, il avait réussi son petit coup.

_ Bien sur.

Il ferma la fenêtre et emmena le jeune garçon sur le lit. Sebastian resta debout et commença à se rhabiller. Ciel l'attrapa et attrapa le membre énorme dans sa bouche.

_ Bocchan. Non, vous ne devez pas.

Il posa une main sur la tête de son amant. Ciel n'arrivait pas à tout mettre dans sa bouche, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_C'est beaucoup trop gros et trop dur !_

Timidement, il mit une main autour du pieu resté à découvert. Il fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Il entendit Sebastian gémir d'aise, il caressa les joues de l'enfant. Ciel gardait les yeux fermés, il avait peur de voir la virilité de son démon et de faire face à son regard.

De sa bouche, il suça délicatement le bout. De temps en temps, il avait l'impression que le membre tremblait. Ciel accéléra autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains. Sans faire attention, il mordit Sebastian.

_ Attention aux dents.

_ Désolé, fit Ciel, la bouche pleine.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, continuez. Ne vous arrêtez pas.

Sebastian sentit l'excitation monter d'un pouce en entendant son jeune maître essayer de parler.

Ciel obéit, allant de plus en plus vite. Sebastian gémissait et grognait. La main sur la tête du jeune garçon changea une nouvelle fois. Ciel sentit des griffes pénétrait dans sa peau, sans pour autant le faire saigner. Il mordilla l'extrémité, histoire de dire au démon de ne pas trop planter ses pattes griffues. Néanmoins, cela eut l'effet contraire : ça l'excita encore plus. Il poussa un cri de plaisir, son membre vibra dans la bouche de Ciel.

_ Bocchan. Je vais venir. Puis-je me répandre en vous ?

Ciel se retira brutalement, faisant un effet de suçon sur le pieu fièrement dressé. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais ayant fait cette mauvaise manipulation, le démon éjacula sur son visage. Sebastian prit du plaisir malgré lui. Ciel, choqué, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il lança un regard noir à son serviteur, il avait toujours la main sur la tête. Mais les griffes avaient disparu. Se rendant enfin compte de la chose, Sebastian regarda à son tour son jeune maître.

_ Mais pourquoi avez-vous retiré votre bouche ? Vous en avez partout maintenant !

Ciel sentit la colère monter en lui.

_ Enfoiré, je ne voulais pas avaler _ça _!

_ Oui mais ce que vous avez fait m'a fait directement atteindre l'orgasme. Je suis désolé de vous avoir aspergé. Cependant, vous êtes doué.

_ Nettoie-moi ! Aboya Ciel.

Sebastian sortit un mouchoir et il enleva le plus gros sur le visage et les cheveux de son contractant.

_ Allons à la salle de bain.

_ Hum.

Ciel avait repris sa mauvaise humeur, ne voulant pas regarder son majordome.

_Ah ! Il est vexé mais Dieu, si je puis dire, c'était tellement bon ! Il ne me laissera plus jamais refaire._

Sebastian soupira et il prit Ciel dans ses bras, ayant des tenues de rechange sur l'autre bras.

* * *

_ Je peux te poser une question ? Claqua Ciel de méchante humeur.

_ Oui, Bocchan.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi dans la baignoire !

_ Eh bien, nous sommes tous les deux sales, autant faire une pierre deux coups. Puis bon, autant continuer vu qu'on a passé un agréable moment.

_ Parle pour toi !

_ Comme si vous n'avez pas apprécié.

_ Pff.

Sebastian avait installé Ciel sur lui. Il lui frottait le dos. Son jeune maître évitait de le regarder, il était rouge et le démon sentait bien la gêne de son contractant. Après un moment de silence, Sebastian se leva et prit des serviettes.

_ Il faudra redescendre, lâcha Ciel.

Sebastian se stoppa.

_ Dans les égouts ?

_ Oui. Maintenant on sait où ils se cachent, on ne peut pas les laisser faire en tuant d'autres personnes. De plus, ils appartiennent à cette secte. Ma vengeance sera bientôt réalisée et tu pourras dévorer mon âme.

Sebastian soupira, déçu. Il se reprit et se sécha rapidement et après, il s'occupa de son maître.

_Je ne veux pas vous perdre…_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Ciel était en tenue de nuit, il s'installa dans le lit tandis que son majordome rabattu les couvertures sur lui. Le jeune garçon observa le moindre de ses gestes, son serviteur prenait soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois finie, Sebastian prit le candélabre.

_ Bonne nuit, Bocchan, fit-il en s'inclinant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sebastian se figea, évitant toujours les yeux de son maître.

_ Rien, Bocchan. Vous devez dormir, la journée a été exténuante aujourd'hui.

Ciel se redressa, s'asseyant. Son domestique croisa son regard, puis se détourna aussitôt. Le jeune garçon sourit.

_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu évites de me regarder et cela depuis que je t'ai dit que je voulais retourner en dessous. Tu n'as rien à dire, tu as réussi à me foutre, tu n'es pas content ?

Sebastian tiqua et lui lança un regard noir.

_ Alors déjà, je ne suis « pas content » d'avoir « réussi à vous foutre ». Si vous croyez que je voulais simplement me décharger, autant prendre une prostituée. Et après, en effet, je ne veux pas que vous retourniez dans les égouts.

Ciel soupira.

_ Je te rappelle qu'il est du Devoir du Chien de la Reine de régler cette affaire. De plus, je tiens enfin mes assaillants ! Qu'ils soient humains ou pas, je désire toujours ma vengeance. Donc dans tous les cas, il faudra y retourner. Puis bon, sois aussi content, tu auras mon âme à la fin ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui me faisais toujours des avances désinvoltes pour me prendre ? Dans quel droit tu peux faire la tronche ?

Les yeux carmin luisirent.

_Il est en colère_, se dit Ciel en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang froid.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, toujours en train de fixer son contractant. Ils restèrent tout deux dans un long silence, se dévisageant. Ciel rompit le contact et soupira. Il amena sa main sur son œil maudit.

_ Viens.

Sebastian ne réagit pas.

_ Viens à côté de moi, précisa Ciel. Et c'est un ordre.

Le démon déposa le candélabre sur le chevet de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, montrant son dos à son jeune maître.

Ciel lança un regard triste. Il voulait revenir comme avant, effaçant les derniers évènements. Enfin, pour être plus précis, tout ce qui c'était passé d'intime avec le démon. Ils avaient franchi une barrière dangereuse. Le Comte se demanda même si cette bête de l'enfer voulait encore son âme. Il se comportait étrangement.

Sebastian ne disait rien, ne regardant toujours pas son compagnon.

Ciel soupira une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha de son démon, l'enlaçant à la taille. Son cœur battit la chamade.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Demanda Ciel, sa voix ayant changé.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le majordome en mettant ses mains gantées sur celles de son maître.

Ciel soupira et appuya sa tête sur le dos de son domestique.

_ Il fait froid ce soir, renchérit le Comte.

_ En effet, c'est l'hiver, se moqua Sebastian.

Ciel laissa cela de côté et continua :

_ Reste avec moi cette nuit, je ne veux pas attraper froid.

Sebastian se dégagea et lui fit face.

_ Etes-vous sur ?

_ Oui.

Le démon esquissa un sourire et se baissa sur le visage de l'humain. Ciel lui offrit ses lèvres. Sebastian se leva et se déshabilla, ne laissant que son sous-vêtement. Ciel s'était couché et tourné, ne voulant pas l'observer. Le candélabre fut soufflé et le jeune Comte sentit son démon pénétrer dans la couverture, sans pour autant le toucher. Ciel se rapprocha de lui, puis se colla contre son torse. Sebastian le prit dans ses bras.

_ Bonne nuit, Bocchan.

_ Hum, répondit Ciel.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, bercé par la chaleur et l'odeur de son démon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

__ Ciel._

_Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?_

__ Ciel, sauve-toi._

_Pourquoi ?_

__ Ciel._

_Je me retrouve de nouveau dans la cage, la femme est en face de moi. Son visage est toujours caché par son capuchon blanc. Je la regarde, ses mains sont fines, blanches, ses ongles sont long et argentés. Son ventre est gros. Enceinte ?_

__ Ciel, fait-elle triste._

_Elle me tend une main, je la lui prends à travers les barreaux. Ses joues maigres sont parcourues de larmes._

__ Ciel. Aide-moi._

_Je me sens pleurer. Je serre sa main plus fort._

__ Ciel…_

_ Bocchan !

Le Comte sentit qu'on le remuait comme un prunier. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le regard inquiet de son majordome. Torse nu ? Dans son lit ? Ah oui… c'est vrai.

_ C'est bon. J'ai juste fait un rêve.

_ Vous rêvez de quoi ? Ou de qui ?

Le ton de sa voix était autoritaire, limite tremblante de peur. Le jeune garçon le fixa sans comprendre. Les yeux démons semblaient être anxieux, son visage aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

_ Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

Le Comte se redressa sur ses coudes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sebastian ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas un simple rêve, je l'ai senti.

Ciel le dévisagea.

_ Tu l'as _senti _?

_ Oui. Une aura forte et triste, mais ce n'est pas la votre, ça appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. De quoi avez-vous rêvé ?

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Une femme m'appelle, me demande de fuir, elle pleure et moi, je suis dans cette cage.

Son démon le prit par les épaules, le secouant doucement.

_ Son visage ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

_ Aucune idée, il est caché par une capuche. C'est bon, calme-toi, tu commences à me faire peur.

Sebastian lâcha sa prise.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous parle depuis un moment.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ J'en étais sur…

_ Tu l'as senti avant aussi ?

_ Oui, mais avec les derniers événements, je n'étais pas sur que ça venait de vous.

Ciel passa sa main sur son visage et recueillit des larmes. Il regarda cela, surpris.

_ Oui, vous avez pleuré.

Le jeune garçon soupira d'énervement.

_ Vivement que tout cela se termine. Donne-moi un verre d'eau.

Sebastian lui tendit déjà, son jeune maître l'avala d'une traite.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Une heure du matin.

_ Pff. Demain, on y retourne. Aller, dodo.

Sans préavis, Ciel se laissa tomber comme un sac à patates.

_ Bocchan ?

_ …

_ Vous dormez déjà ?

Aucune réponse. Le démon se leva doucement, à près tout, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir et devait s'avancer dans les préparatifs du manoir et de leur excursion.

* * *

A suivre...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos lectures :) Après le tendre lemon, on change complètement d'ambiance... Certaines réponses à vos interrogations vont être dévoilées via ces trois nouveaux chapitres.

Bonne lecture :)(et désolée pour les fautes, hier je me suis rendue compte qu'il y en avait des tonnes -_-)

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans les égouts. Le démon était armé d'une épée ainsi que de deux pistolets. Il n'était vraiment pas tranquille… son jeune maître non plus, mais sa vengeance l'animait, lui annihilant sa peur.

Sebastian et Ciel marchèrent dans les galeries, observant sans cesse leur environnement. Le démon se stoppa, le Comte en fit autant.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous sommes encerclés…

_Et je l'ai à peine remarqué,_ s'en voulut-il.

Il empoigna sa garde et se tourna, décapitant un sexué. Ciel tira des coups de feu sur les assaillants.

_ Courez Bocchan !

Le Comte s'en fuit, se faisant poursuivre par des rats.

_ Pas par là ! Vociféra le démon.

Il continuait de lutter contre les lames des sexués. Parant les attaques, se défendant. Il ne put que très peu passer à l'offensive, quant il le fit, c'était pour embrocher de petits rats ou enfoncer son épée dans un membre des ailés.

_ Bocchan !

* * *

Ciel courait, il tirait derrière lui, touchant de temps en temps des rats. Puis plus rien, le jeune garçon haleta. Quant il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait devant les trois portes. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ne devait-il pas être dehors ? Où était Sebastian ? Les rats ? Les anges sexués ?

Ciel recula et se laissa tomber contre la porte arborant le nœud de rats.

_ Sebastian, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune garçon se prit la tête dans les mains, arrachant son cache-œil. Ça lui brûlait ! Il avait peur ! Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ?

_ Aaaaaah ! Hurla-t-il fou de douleur et de terreur. Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian !

Personne. Il n'entendit qu'un lointain combat où des lames s'entrechoquaient et des gens crier.

__ Ciel, refit la voix féminine. Calme-toi._

Les tentacules blanchâtres sortirent à travers la porte de fer forgée, tels des fantômes. Ciel ne les vit pas, mais il pouvait percevoir la voix.

__ Tout va bien, Ciel._

Les tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de l'enfant, comme des bras humains. Le jeune Comte se calma instantanément.

* * *

Sebastian était pris avec trois anges puissants : un bleu, un orange et le vert. Il avait du mal à les contenir, l'obligeant à sortir à la fois ses griffes et se servant de l'épée. L'ange orange frappa l'arme du démon, l'épée se brisa à la garde. Inutilisable.

_Ça se complique._

Il sortit les guns et tira tour à tour. Beaucoup de sexués esquivèrent mais certains eurent les ailes perforées comme l'orange. Le démon en profita pour lui arracher une partie de la gorge avec ses serres. L'ailé tomba inerte, faisant reculer les autres anges.

Le démon sourit.

Les sexués revinrent à l'attaque, le bleu et le vert plantèrent de manière synchronisée leurs larmes dans le corps du démon qui vomit du sang. Surpris, il tomba à genoux, le vert lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

_Bocchan._

Sebastian se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience. Le sceau brilla, puis la lueur faiblit.

_Ciel, je n'y arriverai pas cette fois._

Le démon sentit une deuxième lame transpercer sa cuisse.

« Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian ! »

_Bocchan._

__ Lève-toi, petit démon._

_Une voix ?_

__ Aller bouge ton cul !_

Le démon rouvrit les yeux et attrapa les chevilles d'un sexué qu'il cassa, il tomba sur lui, le protégeant d'un autre coup de lame.

_ Bocchan ! J'arrive !

Le démon se dégagea et boitant, essayant de fuir les assaillants, il rejoignit son maître, guidé par le sceau.

_Bocchan !_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Ciel restait contre la porte, il avait repris son calme. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, il était seul.

_ Bocchan !

Son œil bleu se posa sur son domestique, en sang, vraiment pas beau à voir.

_ Sebastian…

Le domestique arriva en boitant vers son jeune maître.

_ Il faut sortir d'ici.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Essayons cette porte, recommanda son contractant.

Sebastian le fixa. Son maître avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on peut se sauver si on arrive à l'ouvrir, renchérit Ciel.

Sebastian étudia la porte, il vit le nœud de rats. Un rictus barra ses lèvres.

_ Très bien, accepta-t-il non sans une légère appréhension.

Le démon fonça dedans, mit des coups de pied mais la porte tenait bon. Il continua quand même, voyant qu'elle cédait un peu, projetant en l'air des boulons.

Ils entendirent un bruit au loin.

Le démon mit plus de ferveur dans ses actions. La porte une fois forcée, Sebastian et Ciel découvrirent une pièce circulaire, avec le sceau de la Bête au sol. Bien qu'il soit personnalisé, en effet, des dessins de rats faisaient le tour. Au fond, il y avait un autel et de nombreuses chaînes.

Ciel lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Un cadavre desséché était attaché, il se colorait de noir et de marron. Ses orbites étaient vides. Sebastian fut surpris aussi mais il fronça les sourcils. Une aura menaçante et puissante s'en échappait.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Les sexués les avaient rattrapés, l'un d'eux sauta vers l'entrée, brandissant sa lame. Sebastian se mit devant son jeune maître afin de le protéger. La lame traversa l'épaule gauche du démon, puis érafla le bras de son jeune maître. L'ange retira la lame et leur donna un coup d'aile, les renvoyant valdinguer dans la pièce. Ciel tomba près du cadavre et le démon vers l'autel.

Un autre sexué arriva, les deux ailés sourirent.

_ Je m'occupe du démon, toi, du gamin.

Ciel sortit son arme et tira sur le sexué. Soit les balles se répercutèrent sur son armure, soit l'ange esquiva. Il se retrouva devant lui en un éclair. Ciel n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le sexué lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le jeune Comte cracha du sang, une partie éclaboussa le cadavre.

Sebastian se battait avec l'autre, mais il avait plus de mal. L'autre le transperça de part en part. Et les rats pénétrèrent dans la pièce s'en prenant aussitôt au démon qui souffrait.

_ Sebastian, murmura Ciel.

_ Eh, regarde pas ailleurs, petit, fit dédaigneux l'ange.

Un souffle rauque retentit derrière Ciel. Il vit de la condensation verte. Le sexué se stoppa, terrifié.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Un bruit de léchouille immobilisa tous les occupants de la pièce.

De la condensation verte s'échappa du cadavre avec un râle grave. Ciel, juste en dessous, n'osait pas bouger, ni se retourner. Il sentit une langue passer sur sa plaie saignante. Ciel regarda Sebastian. Son majordome avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les autres anges ne bougeaient plus non plus. Les rats se stoppaient aussi.

Ciel entendit des bruits de chaînes, le cadavre bougeait. Il tourna enfin la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un œil rouge, identique à ceux de Sebastian.

_ C'est quoi cette horreur ! Perdit de sang froid un des sexués.

_ Une horreur ? Parla le cadavre d'une voix caverneuse.

Un bruit de craquement sortit du cadavre, une espèce de tentacule blanchâtre attrapa le sexué. Au bout du tentacule, figurait une tête de rat arborant des incisives argentées. En regardant bien, l'excroissance ressemblait à une queue de rat, presque translucide.

La tête de rongeur pénétra brutalement dans le cou du sexué tandis que du sang se faisait pomper, allant dans le cadavre. Ciel vit le corps reprendre des couleurs. Les os, les muscles, la chair, la peau, les cheveux se reformaient.

C'était une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, son corps était maigre, très pâle. Sa poitrine était quasiment inexistante, tout comme ses fesses. Le Comte remarqua qu'elle était aussi marquée au fer rouge, ayant le même sceau sur le flanc.

_ Tu es quoi toi ! Cria un autre sexué.

La femme ricana.

_ Tu _travailles_ ici et tu ne sais pas même ce qu'abritait cette pièce ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi votre chef vous réclame de bonnes âmes ?

Ciel se tétanisa. Cette voix… était identique que dans ses rêves.

Le sexué brandit sa lame vers elle.

_ Je vais te tuer, salope !

Il sauta vers elle. Ciel vit les chaînes cédaient et une longue lame platine traversa le sexué. Ce dernier émit un hoquet de surprise.

_ Imbécile, cracha froidement la femme.

D'autres tentacules sortirent de son dos et ils bouffèrent l'ange empalé.

Les autres reculèrent.

_ Bande d'incapable, intervint la voix de l'ange bleu. Je vous ai dit de ne jamais pénétrer dans cette pièce.

Il rentra et posa les yeux sur la femme. Il recula d'un pas, surpris.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi êtes-vous réveillée ? Il jeta un regard sur le bras de Ciel. Le garçon… alors c'était bien lui.

_ Oui en effet, coupa la femme. Et je vois que vous êtes encore après lui.

_ Hum ! Comme si j'avais peur de toi, tu n'as pas récupéré tous tes pouvoirs ! C'est notre Roi qui va être content !

La femme soupira et mit la main en avant, comme pour stopper quelqu'un mais avec deux doigts tendus.

_ _Au nom de notre pacte, je te somme de m'obéir._

_ Non ! Cria le bleu.

Il voulut frapper la femme mais une espèce de boule argentée, presque transparente, la protégeait.

__ Au nom de mon rang, je ne sais que souffrir._

_ Bocchan ! Appela Sebastian.

Le démon sauta, s'échappant des rats et des sexués. Il se retrouva près de son maître.

__ Redonne-moi ce qui m'appartient au plus tôt._

_ Appelez des renforts ! Ordonna le bleu paniqué.

__ Au nom de vous les cinq sceaux,_

Cinq boule de différentes couloirs verte, bleue, rouge, jaune, blanche apparurent autour de la femme. Sa chevelure changea de couleur, devenant argentée.

__ Je vous ordonne de me donner mon pouvoir._

Des éclaires de ces cinq couleurs entourèrent la sphère.

_ Que se passe-t-il Sebastian ? Demanda le Comte interloqué.

_ Je ne suis pas sur…

__ Rattenderköning…_

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom.

_ C'est impossible. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

_ Qui est-ce ?

__ Je me présente afin que vous puissiez me voir._

Le vent se leva, entourant la femme. Les boules ne devinrent que des éclairs rentrant dans son corps amaigri. Ce dernier changea. Une crête sortie de sa colonne vertébrale, semblable à celle des rats. Des lames de toutes tailles sortaient des épaules, des bras, des hanches, des genoux, des jambes. Une partie du corps était recouverte d'une armure métallique, ou plutôt d'une peau platine. Les tentacules de rats devinrent opaque, argentée. Les mains se transformèrent en griffes acérées. Une longue queue de rat sortit au sommet de ses fesses. Elle était parcourue de fines aiguilles métalliques à l'apparence d'une masse d'arme. Enfin, six ailes sortirent de son dos, des plumes platine brillèrent.

_ C'est un Roi des Rats, Bocchan.

* * *

A Suivre...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews.

Yuko-chan : Arf, oui ça commence à devenir intéressant ;) Hihi pour le Roi des Rats faut voir... dans les prochains chapitres :D Merci pour ta review :)

Voici aujourd'hui trois nouveaux chapitres, j'espère que cela vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_ Un Roi des Rats ? C'est quoi ?

_ C'est une créature aussi puissante que les Séraphins du Paradis et les Princes de l'Enfer. Elle n'est ni une créature de Dieu, ni une bête du Diable. C'est… comment dire. Une sorte d'abomination de la nature. Ça possède un pouvoir immense et destructeur.

Ciel n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la chose à six ailes. La femme lui lança un regard en coin, une émotion de tristesse mêlée à la joie se vit. Le Comte sentit son cœur se serrer, il voulait pleurer. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Regardez-moi ! Femelle ! Cracha l'ange bleu.

_ Femelle, dis-tu ?

La femme tendit son bras droit et abattit sa lame dans le sol, le fissurant.

_ Je te conseille de me parler autrement.

Sa voix se faisait menaçante, pleine de détermination.

_ Oh ! Comme si je devais avoir peur… Répliqua-t-il.

L'ange bondit sur elle. Le Roi des Rats tourna sur elle-même, sa queue frappa le sexué au ventre et le renvoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écrasa lourdement, son armure se fissurait, provoquée par les aiguilles de métal de la queue de rat.

_ Enfoirée. Je vais te tuer, vociféra-t-il en se relevant doucement.

La femme se tourna vers Ciel et Sebastian.

_ Hé, petit démon. Tu es bien amoché hein ? Tu n'es pas beau à voir.

Elle sourit, laissant apercevoir six longues canines. De sa main droite, elle se déchira le poignet gauche. Elle le tendit au majordome. Des gouttes tombèrent lentement. Aussitôt, les yeux de Sebastian brillèrent.

L'ange à six ailes sourit.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais être claire. Je viens juste de me réveiller, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore assez puissants. Il faut sortir de là. Cependant, tu as entendu l'autre demeuré appeler des renforts. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Nous devons tous les trois sortir de là, et protéger Ciel.

Ciel la fixa, il voulut parler mais Sebastian le devança :

_ Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

_ Plus tard, je vous dirai tout. En attendant, bois mon sang !

Le démon prit le poignet ensanglanté et lapa le liquide écarlate, brillant de temps en temps d'argent. Ciel resta bouche bée, les blessures de son serviteur se refermèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, sans laisser aucune cicatrice, ni tâche de sang. Une aura noire enveloppa le démon. Il croisa son regard, ses yeux rouges brillaient comme jamais. Une fois les lèvres enlevées du Roi des Rats, il s'approcha de son jeune maître et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Le Roi des Rats ricana.

_ Plus tard vos amourettes, les jeunes. Aller, démon. Lève-toi.

Sebastian s'exécuta. Il se sentait renaître puissant, c'était la même sensation quant il avait léché l'âme de son contractant. Son sang bouillonnait, son aura démoniaque grandissait à vue d'œil, il se sentait incroyablement puissant.

_ Je t'avertis que mon sang a un effet temporaire. Mais bon, tu es un démon de troisième ordre, donc tu es déjà suffisamment puissant. Cependant, je te conseille d'utiliser _toute_ ta force, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Me battre sous ma forme originelle.

Le Roi des Rats sourit.

D'autres sexués étaient rentrés avec des rats. Le démon se prépara à attaquer quand certains rats avancèrent vers eux. La lame platine de la femme l'en dissuada.

_ Ne les tue pas. Ils sont de notre côté.

_ Hein ? Mais ils m'ont attaqué à sang.

_ Parce que je n'étais pas réveillée. Tous les rats de pur sang m'obéissent. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Sebastian se tourna vers Ciel.

_ Bocchan, je vais devoir prendre ma véritable forme. Vous devriez fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas que vous voyez ma laideur.

Le Roi des Rats gloussa.

_ Tu sais, je crois que Ciel est curieux de voir ta véritable apparence ! Hein, Ciel ?

Le jeune Comte croisa le regard sanguin de la femme. Il sourit.

_ Exactement, je ne veux rien perdre du spectacle. Puis bon, vu toutes les horreurs présentes, une de plus ou une de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près. De plus, Sebastian, j'aimerai voir par quoi je vais vraiment être bouffé.

Le démon soupira et lança un regard noir au Roi des Rats.

_ Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous faites des cauchemars, Bocchan.

L'aura démoniaque se répandit un peu plus, une nuée de plumes noires entoura le démon. Les sexués parurent hésitant, attendant les ordres de l'ange bleu, perdu lui aussi.

L'ombre du démon s'étira. Un rire démoniaque s'éleva.

_ Ah ! S'exclama la voix de Sebastian avec un timbre plus grave. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu moi-même.

Certains sexués firent un pas en arrière. Une fois les plumes noires évanouies, Ciel écarquilla les yeux, en voyant l'apparence de son majordome. Les jambes du démon se revêtaient de vinyle noir à l'apparence de grandes cuissardes. Le bout était pointu, parcouru de petites plumes noires. Ces talons avaient la forme d'un pique surmontait d'une boule. Ses genoux possédaient une excroissance épineuse osseuse, de couleur blanc cassé. Des ceintures noires ralliaient les cuissardes à son sous-vêtement ? Ciel n'aurait pu dire si c'était de la lingerie, en vinyle noir aussi. Le démon était à moitié torse nu, parcouru aussi de ceinture tenant une espèce de boléro noir brillant. Les manches moulaient ses bras puissants et musclés. L'un était complètement recouvert de vinyle, finissant par une main à l'apparence de serres de corvidés. Les griffes recourbées et noires semblaient acérées. Son autre bras n'était pas totalement recouvert, sa main était en partie humaine où l'on voyait le pacte luire de violet. Là où sa peau pâle n'était pas recouverte de vinyle, des entrelacs rouge se formaient ici et là. Ses cheveux noirs se mélangeaient avec de longues plumes duveteuses. Des cornes de bouc se positionnaient au-dessus de ses oreilles humaines. Son dos était pourvu de trois ailes noires en décomposition, où des lambeaux de chairs pendouillaient, d'ailleurs l'odeur l'accompagnait. A la fin de son dos, une longue queue balayait le sol. Comme un lézard sauf que les écailles étaient remplacées par des plumes. Ciel fut frappé par son visage. Sebastian arborait les mêmes yeux ardents, entourés de fines plumes, des épines noires sortaient ici et là. Sinon, il ressemblait vraiment à sa forme humaine. Ce qui surprit son contractant.

_ En effet. Tu es moche et en plus, tu pues les escargots pourris.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

La queue de Sebastian poussa doucement, comme par jeu, Ciel.

_ Eh, rappela à l'ordre l'ange à six ailes, il y a du monde.

Le démon redevint sérieux devant la situation. L'ange bleu s'était mis en positon d'attaque.

_ La pondeuse ! S'adressa-t-il à la femme. On va te capturer, notre Roi sera très heureux et les autres, on les tuera.

Le Roi des Rats sourit en coin.

_ Eh démon, intima-t-elle. Tu prends ceux de gauche avec l'ange vert. Moi je prends les autres, sachant que le bleu est le plus puissant parmi eux. Et mes enfants vont nous aider.

_ Compris, Rattenderköning.

_ Edenia, juste Edenia.

Sur ces mots, elle déplia ses ailes et fonça sur les sexués. Ses rats, dont une grande partie sont des argentés, foncèrent sur la plus petite espèce et des sexués de bas niveau.

L'ange à six ailes abattit ses deux lames des bras sur une partie des sexués, les coupant en deux.

Le démon resta interloqué quelques secondes, face à la puissance de cet être. Puis, lui aussi, partit à l'assaut. Ses ailes noires renvoyèrent paître certains rats et sexués, tandis que de ses serres, il griffa, arracha et transperça des lambeaux de chairs. Il fit volte face à la fois à l'ange vert et à un autre sexué. Le vert frappa de ses lames, Sebastian esquiva facilement et le fouetta avec sa queue. Il fit volte face à l'autre sexué et lui craqua les ailes. Ce dernier rugit de haine et de douleur, mais le démon renfonça son genou gauche dans l'abdomen, cassant l'armure. Un flot de sang tomba en cascade. Le démon renfonça une de ses serres dans la gorge et appuya de toutes ses forces, explosant les organes.

L'ange vert le transperça au ventre, profitant d'un moment d'inattention. Sebastian rugit et battit des ailes, obligeant le vert à reculer. Il se tourna et lui fit face. Le démon passa sa main sur la blessure et lécha les serres écarlates.

_ C'est vraiment méchant, ça.

Il sourit. Le sang du Roi des Rats faisait encore effet et la blessure se referma, sous l'air surpris de son ennemi. Sebastian tourna sur lui-même et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Cette action fit tomber l'ange plus loin. Le démon avança et s'entreprit de le déchiqueter avec ses griffes.

Les rats d'Edenia tuèrent une bonne partie de la petite espèce. Ils s'en prirent aux sexués, incapable de se défendre. Ils se faisaient submerger par le nombre et malgré leur lame, les rats argentés rongeaient leur membre, rompant leurs tendons.

Ils ne restèrent que cinq sexués du côté de Sebastian qui menait toujours un rude combat. Le démon prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer ses griffes dans les corps de ses ennemis.

Le Roi des Rats avaient déjà tué une grande partie des sexués mais il lui en restait encore une dizaine. Ses tentacule-rats sortirent de son dos et pompèrent le sang des morts, sous l'œil écœuré des sexués.

L'ange bleu barra la route des autres, leur intimant de ne pas intervenir. Il s'élança vers elle, la lame en avant. Edenia le contra avec ses lames aussi, puis, elle le déstabilisa avec sa queue. L'ange bleu perdit l'équilibre mais il réussit à planter une lame dans le flanc du Roi des Rats. Elle arracha un cri de douleur et le frappa avec sa main griffue.

Ciel restait en arrière, deux rats étranges étaient venus près de lui, agissant comme des chiens de garde. Le jeune Comte se sentit inutile, il prit donc son arme, remit des balles et visa les ailes des sexués. Ces derniers trop inspirés avec Sebastian, ne le voyaient pas et ils prirent des balles dans les ailes ou dans la tête. Le démon en profita pour les achever. Il se tourna vers son maître.

_ Vous visez bien ! Bravo !

_ Ah. Ah, répliqua Ciel.

Sebastian se retourna vers ses ennemis et mit un puissant coup de queue dans les deux derniers. L'un d'eux s'écrasa contre le mur en laissant entendre un bruit d'os brisé. L'autre se rattrapa à l'aide de ses lames et sauta sur le démon. Sebastian recula et se trouva nez à nez avec une longue barre de fer. Il sourit, la prit et fit de grand moulinet. L'ange continua ses incessantes attaques quand le démon le transperça l'abdomen avec la barre de fer, la retira, lui frappa le visage et à l'aide de ses serres, il le décapita, envoyant la tête rouler dans le couloir.

Ciel resta dépité devant la cruauté de son démon et de l'ange à six ailes.

Sebastian se tourna vers les autres sexués, voyant le Roi des Rats se battre farouchement avec l'ange bleu. Ces derniers le fixèrent et ils l'encerclèrent. Le démon tenait toujours sa barre de fer, il ne bougea pas, droit comme un I. Un des sexués l'attaqua, puis un autre. Le démon tournoya la barre de fer et les frappa. Ensuite, il planta la barre dans le sol et tourna autour à l'aide de sa queue et griffa ses assaillants. Certains perdirent leurs yeux, faisant des proies faciles au démon qui leur tordit le cou.

Ciel visa une fois de plus les sexués et fit mouche quelques fois, rendant le travail plus facile au démon.

Le Roi des Rats était toujours en prise avec l'ange bleu, mais elle avait l'avantage. En effet, ses tentacules déployés bloquèrent son ennemi. Edenia se prépara à le tuer, mais elle se stoppa en sentant quelque chose.

Sebastian s'immobilisa aussi tandis qu'il venait d'abattre le dernier sexué. Quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'Edenia approchait.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, la tête coupée revint dans la pièce.

Edenia lâcha sa prise et l'ange bleu, en sang avec une aile cassée s'approcha de l'entrée.

_ Mon Roi ! Acclama-t-il avec du soulagement dans la voix.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Edenia fixa le nouvel arrivant au seuil de la porte. Il portait un long manteau émeraude, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes de la même matière par-dessus. Ses longs et fins cheveux argentés cascadaient ses épaules, son visage se cachait derrière le Plague Mask.

_ Démon, vas près de Ciel.

L'ange bleu se jeta au pied de l'homme et lui baisa les pieds.

_ Mon Roi ! Mon Roi !

_ Tu es inutile comme toujours, envoya une voix mélodieuse mais froide.

Il déboutonna son manteau le faisant tomber. Son torse laiteux était parfait, il tendit son bras où une lame platine sortit et décapita sans aucune forme de procès l'ange. Le corps tomba à terre inerte.

Il avança et défit son masque. Il avait un beau visage, quasiment identique à celui d'Edenia, hormis sa mâchoire plus carrée.

_ Ma sœur, tu es en enfin réveillée.

_ Vas te faire voir !

L'homme sourit, il fixa Ciel et Sebastian, il pointa une main vers eux. Par sureté, le démon se plaça devant son maître. Le nouvel arrivant sourit et Edenia se retrouva en un éclair devant Ciel et son serviteur. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Cinq fines lames l'avaient traversé et se retirèrent.

_ Pff. Voyons, Edenia. Ce n'est que de la nourriture. Ce gamin est TA nourriture. Pourquoi veux-tu encore le sauver ?

Edenia fixa Ciel, les larmes commençaient à couler. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle finit par se mordre, laissant le sang perler.

_ Démon. Protège-le coûte que coûte. A mon signal, tu devras t'en aller. Est-ce clair ?

Sebastian acquiesça.

_ Ma sœur chérie ? Tu viens me voir ? Après tout, je suis ton mari.

Edenia gémit, une aura lumineuse se projeta autour d'elle. Elle finit par se retourner brutalement vers son frère en envoyant ses tentacules. Il fit de même. Les tentacules s'entrechoquèrent, se défiant dans une démonstration de force.

_ Rattenkönig ! Cracha Edenia. Je vais te tuer !

Ses lames grandirent et son frère prit la même apparence, ils lâchèrent leurs tentacules et se défièrent avec leurs armes. Des étincelles se virent. Ils volaient à vive allure. Cependant, Ciel remarqua que l'homme ailé avait les ailes argentées, et non platine.

Il regarda Sebastian encore sous forme de démon.

_ C'est qui lui ?

_ Un autre Roi des Rats. C'est vraiment dangereux, ils vont tout détruire à cette allure !

Sur ces mots, une partie du plafond s'effondra, Sebastian se mit sur son maître afin de le protéger.

_ Edenia ! Appela le démon.

Cette dernière se tourna, découvrant la situation. Elle esquiva un coup de son frère et avec l'aide de ses tentacules, elle éclata une partie du plafond.

_ Fuyez !

Le démon prit Ciel dans ses bras, déplia ses ailes et sortit. Ils entendirent le combat faire rage dans les égouts, des lumières vives éclairaient les galeries comme si c'était des éclairs. Le bruit faisait penser à du tonnerre d'ailleurs.

Sebastian serra son emprise sur son maître tandis qu'il évitait de se prendre un mur lorsqu'il tournait.

_ Bocchan, allez-vous bien ?

_ Oui. Sortons d'ici.

Après plusieurs virages, ils arrivèrent à la grande bouche d'égout, donnant sur le cimetière. La lumière rassura le jeune garçon qui soupira de soulagement. Le démon vola au-dessus du sentier et atterrit au milieu des tombes, posant avec soin son contractant. Une nuée de plumes noires apparut de nouveau et il redevint le parfait majordome que Ciel appréciait tant. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

* * *

A suivre...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Bonjour ! Bon je me répète encore mais merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)

Yuko-chan : Oui un nom plus court car en effet "Rattenderköning" c'est un peu long XD Rooo mais non, tu n'as pas un cerveau de moineau ! Ah ouais ? Tu as adoré la forme de Sebastian ? Pourtant j'ai essayé de le faire un peu moche^^' surtout avec son odeur que son cher Ciel lui a fait remarquer hihi Arf oui pour le repas d'Edenia... à voir plus tard ;) A la prochaine Yuko, en espérant que l'histoire continue de te plaire :)

Tomo : Oui, il s'en est vite remis (surtout il s'est forcé car avec une crise d'asthme, on est à plat direct XD) et oui, le rythme est peut-être rapide, mais j'ai eu peur de prendre le risque de mettre des passages qui peuvent être longs et chiants^^' "effrayante créature"? Le Roi des Rats ? Arf, c'est une brave bête XD

Puricute : Merci pour ta lecture et ta review. Oui normalement, je poste trois chapitres par jour (ou du moins j'essaye). Bienvenue sur le site (même si moi aussi, je suis nouvellement inscrite -même pas deux semaines je crois^^') Merci encore et ben si t'aime le gore-horreur, en effet certaines descriptions se rangent dedans :p J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Sur ce... voici les nouveaux chapitres...

* * *

_ Il faudrait rentrer, Bocchan, proposa Sebastian.

_ Et Edenia ?

Le démon ne répondit pas.

_ Elle s'en sortira.

_ Je veux l'attendre, elle doit nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe et son lien avec moi !

_ Certes, comme vous voudrez.

Silence.

Ciel examina son démon. Son uniforme était déchiré, mais on ne voyait aucune blessure. Le Comte se remémora son apparence démoniaque et sa cruauté au combat. Il se mordit les lèvres.

_ Sebastian.

_ Oui ?

_ Enlace-moi, s'il te plait.

Le majordome fut surpris.

_« Enlace-moi » ? « S'il te plait » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

Le démon sourit et enlaça son jeune maître, humant son odeur. Ciel le prit aussi dans ses bras, bien qu'il n'arrive pas totalement à l'enrouler. Le jeune garçon soupira, voulant oublier cette peur.

_ N'ayez pas peur. Surtout pas de moi, Bocchan. Je suis le même.

_ Je sais, mais même.

_ Je reste avec vous, et nous affronterons cette affaire jusqu'à la fin. D'ailleurs, je voudrai vous parler du contrat.

Ciel se dégagea, craignant le pire.

_ Je ne tiens plus à dévorer votre âme. Cependant, en échange…

Un bruit d'ailes les coupa. Edenia sortait du tunnel, ensanglantée. Elle se posa à quelques mètres d'eux, ses ailes soulevèrent des particules de poussière et de la neige. Elle les replia dans son dos. Etant trop grandes, ses longues plumes platine traînaient sur le sol, laissant des sillages.

Ciel l'étudia. Son corps était partiellement recouvert de blessures écarlates, mais ça avait coagulé. Ses lames étaient redevenues plus petites, rendant ses gestes plus faciles. Sa queue de rat tombait par terre au repos. La peau de platine recouvrait la partie extérieure des bras et des jambes. La zone pelvienne était à demie-cachée, laissant apparaître son intimité imberbe. Son buste arborait de temps en temps cette seconde peau, à l'apparence d'un corset. Néanmoins, on devinait encore sa petite poitrine. Gêné par cette observation, le séraphin de platine cacha de manière discrète ses intimités.

Ciel leva alors la tête pour la regarder. De fins sourcils argentés surmontaient ses yeux en amande de couleur sanguin. En plein jour, la pupille était quasiment inexistante, la faisant ressembler aux autres rats.

Edenia tendit une main tremblante mais non moins impressionnante vers le jeune Comte. Ce dernier la fixa, puis regarda de nouveau ses yeux. Il vit encore cette émotion mêlée à la joie et à la tristesse. Ciel sentit son cœur se serrer, lui aussi ressentait quelque chose d'étrange en la voyant. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis, il laissa son démon pour prendre la main de l'ange. Edenia l'amena à elle et le serra fort, tout comme lui. Au moment où il posa ses mains sur elle, son apparence monstrueuse disparut pour une peau claire et de cheveux noirs ondulés, redevenant juste humaine.

Ciel enfouit son visage dans le cou du Roi des Rats, cachant les larmes qui coulait sous l'œil médusé du majordome. Puis après quelques minutes à profiter de cette embrassade, ils se séparèrent, se fixant. Ciel avait essuyé farouchement ses gouttes d'eau inutiles, mais son œil était encore rougi.

_ Qui êtes-vous pour moi ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

La femme sourit et elle caressa la joue de l'enfant.

_ Vaut mieux parler de tout ça au chaud et en sécurité, elle leva les yeux vers Sebastian. Démon, trouve-moi un truc à me mettre –que ce soit rideaux, drap, n'importe quoi ! –car bon, ce n'est pas que j'aime être à poil mais presque quoi.

Le majordome lui lança un regard noir puis Ciel rajouta :

_ Je t'ordonne de lui apporter de quoi se vêtir immédiatement.

Le diable se courba et prononça de façon peu enjouée :

_ Yes, My Lord.

Il partit en s'éclipsant comme un démon qu'il était. Ciel regarda de nouveau Edenia, il ouvrit les lèvres quand le démon mit le Roi des Rats debout et lui enfila à la hâte une robe écrue, il finit par lui mettre une cape autour.

Ciel eut un sourire en coin en observant son démon.

_ Tu as été bien rapide, je trouve.

Le dévoué serviteur s'inclina de nouveau en mettant sa main sur le cœur :

_ Le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, que ferait-il s'il ne savait même pas faire ça ?

Son jeune maître ricana.

_ Bien sur. Rentrons au manoir, il se tourna vers Edenia. Comment dois-je vous appeler, Lady ?

Le Roi des Rats sourit à son tour.

_ Juste Edenia. J'en ai assez de l'étiquette.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas Edenia, suivez-nous au manoir.

Ainsi, tous les trois quittèrent le cimetière pour revenir dans la demeure du Chien de la Reine.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Ils étaient dans la salle des invités. Edenia était assise sur l'un des luxueux fauteuils de style Louis XV. Elle portait désormais un ensemble victorien bleu roi : une jupe à l'effet faux-cul et une chemise à jabot aux manches longues. De la dentelle noire la décorait au jabot et aux manches. Ses cheveux restaient détachés, cascadant ses frêles épaules. Elle fixait de ses yeux rouges Ciel et son majordome. Elle attendit qu'il rompe le silence.

_ Bien, commença Ciel. Qu'est-ce donc que toutes ses créatures ? Et pourquoi tuent-elles ? Et la marque ?

Edenia rigola gentiment.

_ Doucement, Ciel. Une question à la fois. Enfin, déjà, ces créatures se distinguent en quatre catégories. Il y a les sexués, qui sont des anges pervertis par le pouvoir et l'envie. Ce ne sont pas des anges déchus, mais juste des barbares. Ils ont été charmés par l'aura des Rois des Rats et ils ont décidé de suivre les ordres de mon frère, Ainede Rattenkönig. Du coup, leur organisme a changé pour se munir d'un sexe, symbole de désir. Ensuite, il y a les Rois des Rats. Nous sommes quatre au total.

_ Quatre ? S'étonna Ciel.

_ Oui, coupa Sebastian. Comme je vous ai dit, les Rois des Rats sont des abominations de la nature, Edenia sourit à ce mot. On raconte qu'il y en a quatre : deux femelles et deux mâles. Mais les deux autres ont été tués, ou du moins aspirés par les deux autres : Rattenkönig et Rattenderköning. C'est bien cela, Edenia ?

_ Oui, presque. Seul mon frère Ainede a tué les deux autres, il voulait leur pourvoir afin d'être mon égal. Cependant, il m'a aussi forcé à dévorer l'autre femelle Roi des Rats. Eh démon, évite d'employer le mot « abomination », je sais que nous sortons de nulle part, mais de là à dire que nous sommes des monstres, c'est vexant.

Sebastian renifla de dédain.

_ Bref, je continue. J'étais la créature la plus puissante des mondes, en incorporant le Paradis, l'Enfer, etc. Mon frère voulait aussi mon pouvoir, tandis que je vivais tranquillement, lui, il faisait la guerre de l'autre côté. Il s'est mis l'Enfer et le Paradis à dos. Alors, il y a environ 700 ans, il a voulu une progéniture et…

Edenia pâlit, son sourire s'effaça.

_ … il me désirait, moi, sa propre sœur jumelle. Je sais qu'il voulait aussi aspirer une partie de mes pouvoirs. Avant de sceller une partie de moi, je me suis battue contre lui, seule. Ni Dieu, ni Satan, ni même aucune autre créature n'a daigné m'aider.

_ Je m'en souviens, fit Sebastian. Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel d'ailleurs. Vous avez temporairement inversé l'ordre cosmique, déclenchant des tempêtes sur tous les mondes. Vous avez tué n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui restait derrière vous, ce n'était que désolation et mort.

_ Oui car vous démons, vous n'avez plus rien à mettre sous la dent, lança le Roi des Rats.

Tous les deux se défièrent du regard tandis que Ciel les observait, à moitié amusé.

_ Je reprends, fit Edenia. J'ai perdu la bataille et en même temps, tout le monde a cru que j'étais morte. Mais non, avant qu'Ainede me capture, j'ai scellé mon pouvoir et ma faculté de reproduire. Toutefois, mon frère ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il savait que contrairement à lui, mon âme, mon essence est pure. Il s'est mis alors à chercher des humains avec une bonne âme. Cette espèce de secte est née et elle a perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils étaient à fond, jusqu'à inventer un sceau, des prières, des messes noires, des rituels… c'était l'horreur. Tout ça pour moi. Il me vénérait en quelque sorte. Et Ainede s'en délectait. Au début, il s'est entouré d'humains, car ils étaient plus faciles, plus maniables. Puis, quant il a commencé à trouver de bonnes âmes, me réanimant petit à petit, il m'a forcé. Moi sa propre sœur, il m'a forcée, au nom de l'amour et de la conservation de notre espèce. Pff.

Elle laissa un temps de silence. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans ses paumes, apparemment, ce n'était guère agréable de se souvenir de cela.

_ Les gros rats argentés, et certains à crête sont mes enfants. Ces monstres sortent de ma matrice.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_C'est ce que voulait dire Undertaker par « une matrice particulière » et « les fantômes reviennent nous hanter ». Tout ça est à cause de ce monstre._

_ Pourquoi ont-ils repris du service ces derniers temps ? Demanda le démon.

_ D'une, parce qu'il y a dix ans ils ont eu un problème, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. De deux, Ainede a agrandi son armée pour quelque chose de plus grand. Les sexués, qui sont tous des mâles, se sont accouplés avec mes filles, donnant des rats moins puissants mais tout aussi monstrueux.

_ Il veut atteindre quoi votre frère ?

Edenia éclata de rire.

_ Tu ne le devines pas ? Il veut TOUT avoir. Il veut posséder tous les mondes, il veut détrôner Dieu, Satan. Il veut Tout. Et il en est capable ! Et c'est pour ça, avec regret, que j'ai du rappeler Ciel.

Ciel et Sebastian fixèrent attentivement la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Quel lien ai-je ?

_ J'ai effacé une partie de ta mémoire, je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de moi.

Ciel se leva.

_ Pourquoi !

_ Veux-tu te souvenir ? Veux-tu retourner dix ans en arrière ?

_ Bien sur !

_ Très bien dans ce cas… Démon veux-tu aussi connaître cette partie de son passé ?

Ciel regarda Sebastian et acquiesça.

_ Volontiers, après tout, c'est mon maître.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Edenia enleva son chemisier, deux tentacule-rats sortirent pour venir se planter rapidement dans la nuque du démon et de l'humain.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

_La pièce est assez sombre, illuminée seulement par quelques bougies. J'ai peur. Où est ma maman ? Où est mon père ? J'ai peur. Après l'incendie au manoir, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je me réveille dans une cage, je ne peux pas me déplacer correctement. Je suis comme un rat pris au piège. Je pleure et ramène mes jambes contre moi._

__ Maman… Maman._

_Je pleure. Vais-je mourir ici ?_

_J'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Je lève ma tête. Il y a quelqu'un, c'est une femme dans une robe blanche. Elle s'approche de moi, j'entends un bruit de chaine. La femme est enchaînée aux pieds. Elle enlève sa capuche et me regarde. Ses iris sont rouges._

__ Ne pleure pas, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante._

__ Je veux ma maman._

_Je pleure encore. Elle passe sa main à travers les barreaux et me caresse la joue, recueillant mes larmes._

__ Je te comprends… elle doit te manquer…_

__ Mes parents sont morts, je suis tout seul._

_La femme pleure avec moi._

__ Pardon._

_Elle me tient la main, je la regarde._

__ Vous aussi vous êtes prisonnière._

_Un sourire triste se forme sur ses fines lèvres craquelées._

__ Oui._

_Je regarde son ventre. Elle est enceinte._

__ Vous allez être maman ?_

_Un nouveau sourire triste._

__ Oui…_

_On se serre les mains. Je remarque qu'elle a des ongles de couleur argentée. Elle est jolie._

__ Vous voulez bien restée avec moi ? J'ai peur._

_Elle me regarde._

__ Je serai avec toi autant que je le pourrai._

__ Merci._

_Elle me serre la main. Sa chaîne fait du bruit, on tire dessus. Elle me regarde terrorisée puis reprend un air calme._

__ Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Edenia Rattenderköning._

__ Ciel Phantomhive._

_Elle sourit. On tire une nouvelle dessus, elle est contrainte de partir. Je me retrouve seul. Dans le noir._

* * *

_Quelques heures –ou jours ? –plus tard, Edenia est revenue. On a beaucoup parlé, on s'est raconté beaucoup de choses. Elle, comme quoi est un monstre, même si je ne la crois pas. Et moi, mon histoire, ma famille… Elle reste souvent avec moi, elle essaye de me soutenir. Mais elle, elle semble de plus en plus faible. Elle est revenue plusieurs fois en sang, battue._

__ Dis, Edenia._

__ Hum ?_

__ Tu veux bien être ma maman ? Comme ça, j'aurai l'impression que la mienne est encore là._

_Un merveilleux sourire se dessine sur elle._

__ Bien sur Ciel._

_Elle sort quelque chose d'une des poches de sa robe. Elle me tend une plume argentée._

__ Tiens. C'est pour toi mais cache-la. Si des personnes essayent de te faire du mal, appelle-moi. J'essayerai de faire quelque chose._

_J'hoche la tête._

* * *

_Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas vu Edenia, ma deuxième maman. La dernière fois, elle semblait soucieuse, pleurant en silence, mais refusant de me dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, ils sont arrivés, tous ces gens masqués enroulés dans leur cape. Ils m'ont battu, ont fait couler mon sang. Ils m'ont mis sur une espèce d'autel avec un sceau étrange. Ils m'ont recouvert d'un tissu rouge et après, ils ont pris un fer chauffé à blanc. Ils m'ont marqué comme une vache. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Je vous en prie ! Dieu ! Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! _

_Je pleure. J'ai mal. _

_A l'aide ! Maman ! Papa ! Edenia ! _

_Je ne veux pas mourir d'ici. Je vais tous vous tuer ! Vous souillez les Phantomhive ! Rien n'existe ! Dieu, tu n'es pas là ! _

_J'ai tout perdu ! Tout ! _

_Une chose une fois perdue l'est à jamais… _

_Tout… perdu… _

_Je suis seul…_

_De l'aide ! Je veux une échappatoire, même si c'est un fil d'araignée. _

_A l'aide ! Edenia !_

_ Tu oublieras tout de moi.

_Sa voix ? Où est-elle ? Aide-moi !_

_ Ciel. Sauve-toi.

_Edenia ?_

_ Ciel. Aide-moi !

_Plus rien. Je suis seul. Du noir. Ai-je entendu quelque chose ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir et vous tuer ! Tous !_

_Un ricanement._

__ Eh bien. C'est un tout jeune maître que je vois là, fit une voix suave et doucereuse._

_Je tourne la tête. Je vois des plumes noires et blanches, je vois une corneille qui me fixe._

__ Tu m'as appelé et ce fait ne changera pour l'éternité. Et ce qui a été perdu l'est pour toujours. Maintenant, choisis !_

__ C'est un ordre ! Tue les !_

_J'entendis des bruits horribles. _

_Ah ! Je m'en délecte ! Ils se font tuer ! Ils se font tuer ! _

_Mourez !_

_Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai vu cette chose, se tenant devant moi avec un sourire machiavélique._

__ Qui es-tu ?_

__ Je suis un démon. Si tu conclues avec moi, en échange de ton âme, j'exaucerai ton vœu._

__ Un démon ?_

__ Cependant, choisis bien ! Celui qui rejette la foi ne peut prétendre traverser les portes du Paradis._

__ Quelqu'un qui croit en Dieu t'enverrait toi ? Répondis-je, froid._

_Un nouveau rire._

__ Bien. Je ne le demanderai qu'une seule fois. Est-ce bien ton souhait de former un pacte ?_

__ Assez ! Forme le pacte et exauce mon souhait !_

_Les plumes s'en vont, laissant apparaître une ombre humaine cette fois-ci, aux longues canines._

* * *

_« Moi, Edenia Rattenderköning, fut écartée du repaire de la cage de Ciel. Mon frère ne voulait pas que je m'attache à lui car il est ma nourriture. Il est l'une des rares âmes à être parfaite. Cependant, mon attachement pour lui m'a conduit à essayer de le protéger. J'ai utilisé mes derniers pouvoirs avant de mettre bas. Ainsi, j'ai ouvert une brèche afin que quelqu'un –de préférence un ange –vienne l'aider. Mais c'est un démon qui est venu le sauver. Mais, je suis heureuse. J'ai pu sauver Ciel et mon frère n'a pas réussi à le tuer pour me réveiller complètement. »_

* * *

A suivre...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Bonjour mes ratounets et mes ratounes de lecteurs :D Je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos reviews et vos lectures, cela me touche toujours autant :) Et aussi merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu et commenté mon autre essai de fanfic :)

Yuko-chan : Ratlala, toi, tu sais que je t'adore XD Toujours l'une des premières à commenter :) Et pour le nom tu y étais presque, il manque juste un "n" - Rattenderköning. Pour la 'tite info, normalement c'est Ratten Köning (roi des rats en Allemand) mais bon, je l'ai un peu modifié avec des fautes de frappes pour obtenir ce genre de noms :p Oui pauvre Edenia, nue en pleine rue et en plus, en hiver XD L'horreur ! A toi de lire la suite :D

Lottie : Merci pour ta lecture, je suis contente que ce que j'écris peut susciter plusieurs émotions^^ Pour le passage de la sortie des égouts, pareil, ce fut un grand moment fort quand je l'ai écrit (et relu). Et puis, parfois, ce n'est pas mal d'imaginer Sebastian dans un triste état, ça change (je suis horrible)^^ Oui, le passage de leur intimité, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, voulant passer un autre message, à la fois tendre mais pas non plus gnian-gnian. Et puis bon, souvent, une vraie première fois se fait dans le noir, à la découverte de l'autre... *Q* voilà quoi XD Tant qu'à la forme du démon, ben Ciel tient bien son rôle avec son "en effet tu es moche et tu pues les escargots pourris" ou comment le transformer en tue-l'amour hihi J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Puricute : Hihi de rien et oui, normalement 3 par jour (sauf si contretemps bien sur). Voici la suite, qui, j'espère te plaira tout autant ;)

Bocchan-chan : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que j'ai réussi à passer les sentiments que je voulais dedans :) Sans indiscrétion, ça te fait penser à quels livres ? XD Pour Sebastian, à voir si Edenia est "quelqu'un de bien" surtout vue sa façon de parler au pauvre démon^^ Pour la modification du contrat... faudra encore attendre un peu :p Humm... Oui en effet j'imagine bien Mr Spock au milieu de toutes ces bêbêtes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres :p En toute honnêteté, quand j'écris certains chapitres, cela me rappelle certains de tes passages, assez décalés, mais je m'en rappelle quand même. Oui, il y a de la tension entre Sebastian et Edenia, mais bon d'une certaine manière, les Rois des Rats sont vraiment des abominations mais chut ! Pour les questions que tu te poses, j'espère que la suite des chapitres te répondra...

Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

* * *

Les tentacules revinrent dans le corps du Roi des Rats. Elle referma son chemisier, tandis que Ciel et Sebastian se remirent de cette révélation. Ils se partagèrent un regard, surpris. Par où commencer ?

_ C'est donc vous, déclara le démon. C'est vous que j'ai senti cette fois-là ! C'est vous qui m'avait attiré !

Il lui parlait sur un ton de reproche, ce qui fit sourire Edenia.

_ Bien sur. Afin que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne en aide à Ciel, il fallait bien que j'attire l'attention. Tu es tombé dans le piège, comme on tend une carotte à un âne pour avancer.

Ciel gloussa, elle avait traité Sebastian d'idiot. L'insulté fit la moue en voyant son jeune maître se moquer de lui aussi.

_ Cependant, continua Edenia, j'ai du rappeler Ciel. La raison est qu'il est le seul à me réveiller. Son âme est parfaite, quelques gouttes de sang ont suffi à me tirer de ma léthargie. Malgré moi, je vous ai attirés tous les deux dans les égouts.

Ciel fronça les sourcils, reprenant son sérieux.

_ Vous allez essayer de tuer votre frère, j'imagine ? C'est pour ça que vous me voulez.

_ Oui. Maintenant que je suis enfin là, avec une partie de mes pouvoirs, je vais pouvoir l'arrêter, ou du moins essayer.

Sebastian la foudroya du regard.

_ Vous le mettez en danger aussi. Car si son âme peut amplifier vos pouvoirs, alors c'est pareil pour votre frère.

_ Effectivement. L'âme de Ciel est notre Graal, notre Fontaine de Jouvence. Donc forcément, il va être en danger à partir de maintenant. Donc, petit démon, tu dois encore plus protéger ton maître.

Un large sourire moqueur barra le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Mais je pense que tu dois être heureux d'être encore plus proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tu l'as défloré, et tu veux encore le culbuter. Son âme te tente, mais tu veux plus ! Et je dois avouer, je m'en délecte car c'est bien marrant de voir un démon d'une classe telle que toi s'abaisser à un humain !

Edenia éclata de rire. Ciel était quelque peu choqué et Sebastian sentait la colère monter en lui. D'ailleurs, son aura se fit plus menaçante derrière lui. Il enleva un gant, laissant apparaître des griffes, il se jeta sur elle. Edenia sourit, ses ailes sortirent et elles renvoyèrent au loin le démon enragé. Des tentacules-rats sortirent et ils bloquèrent le majordome. Ciel resta pétrifié, tout cela c'était passé avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait même pas vu son démon bondir sur elle.

Edenia se rapprocha de lui, menaçante.

_ Ecoute-moi, le détritus. Je peux te tuer ici même, il suffit que mes vecteurs* s'activent pour t'aspirer. Si j'étais toi, je resterai calme. Ceci dit, rien ne change au fait de ce que j'ai dit. Car j'ai raison et tu le sais.

Edenia fit disparaître ses ailes et ses tentacules. Elle se tourna vers Ciel.

_ Excuse-moi, je sais que ton démon est important.

Ciel se leva.

_ Oui, il est important. Evitez de lui faire du mal, j'en ai besoin.

Son ton était glacial, faisant sourire le Roi des Rats.

_ Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, mon chemisier ne ressemble à rien, déclara Edenia.

Elle partit de la salle des invités, laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

Sebastian se releva, fulminant encore. Il replaça son gant et s'inclina devant Ciel.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, jeune maître.

Ciel resta silencieux, mais il le toisait froidement.

_ On parlera de certaines choses plus tard. Par contre, il faut faire quelque chose, nous aussi, pour détruire l'autre Roi des Rats. As-tu une idée ?

Le démon se releva.

_ Je crains que je ne puisse pas faire grand-chose. Edenia a raison, j'ai beau être un puissant démon, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour tuer un Roi des Rats. Il faudra collaborer avec elle, en liant nos forces, nous pourrons venir à bout de son frère. Mais j'ai peur que ça fasse de grands dégâts.

_ Comment ça ?

Sebastian se racla la gorge.

_ Il y a 700 ans, ces deux là se sont battus, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Même le monde des humains a été touché. Ça se produit via le temps -tempête, canicule- et même des dégâts inconnus, tuant des villes entières, atomisant des forêts, des montagnes. Si ça recommence, il faut s'attendre à une situation chaotique pour tout le monde. Et le mieux, serait de trouver un _endroit_ pour contenir le minimum de perte.

_ Comme ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Le Paradis, l'Enfer, le Purgatoire, le monde des Shinigamis… Même si on choisit un endroit reculé, il y aura forcément les autres dimensions qui vont en pâtir. Déjà, je pense que TOUT le monde est au courant que Rattenderköning est revenue.

Ciel se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, se prenant la tête.

_ Donc, dans tous les cas, ça va être l'enfer sur Terre, conclut Ciel.

_ C'est cela.

* * *

**_* : Tentacules-rats._**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Edenia était dans une robe de nuit en satin blanc, longue et trainante. Elle se brossait les cheveux devant la coiffeuse. On toqua à la porte.

_ Oui ?

Mais le démon était déjà rentré. La jeune femme le toisa, un petit sourire barra son visage.

_ Que me vaut cet honneur à cette heure tardive de la nuit ?

_ J'ai à vous parler, mais à l'extérieur du manoir, suivez-moi.

Le Roi des Rat le suivit, toujours amusée. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, le hall d'entrée et se retrouvèrent en bordure de forêt. Le majordome lorgna froidement Edenia, ses yeux luisirent.

_ Comment avez-vous osé dire ces choses devant mon maître !

_ Oh ! Tu parles du culbutage et de ton amour transi ? Ricana la jeune femme.

L'aura du démon grandit.

_ Vous allez le regretter, cracha-t-il.

_ Hum. Je ne pense pas. C'est plutôt toi.

Un tentacule sortit de son dos, déchirant la robe et se dirigeait vers le domestique.

Le vecteur l'avait projeté contre les arbres, les détruisant. Le démon voulut se relever quand le Roi des Rats vint sur lui, marchant sur ses bras et ainsi, l'empêchant de bouger. Ses yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs, ses griffes platine s'étaient agrandies et elles menaçaient le visage du majordome.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il me suffit de peu pour te tuer, démon ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Mais vous ne le ferez pas, car Ciel serait attristé.

_ En effet, mais je te préviens juste.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un monstre tel que vous me menace !

_ Je ne menace jamais, j'exécute ! Ecoute, Sebastian Michaelis, tu es dans une impasse. Tu éprouves des sentiments interdits pour ton contractant, que dis-je, ta nourriture.

_ Comme vous, il me semble.

_ Oui. Néanmoins, c'est différent.

Sebastian renifla de dédain.

_ Ce n'est pas différent, il est aussi votre repas !

Les griffes platine traversèrent l'épaule du démon qui grogna de douleur.

_ Il n'est pas mon repas, seul mon frère veut que je le bouffe ! Hors, je n'ai jamais vu Ciel comme ma nourriture ! Il est mon…

_ Enfant ? Termina froidement le majordome souriant. Il n'est pas votre enfant, vos enfants ce sont ces monstres bouffeurs d'humains, ce sont ces rats difformes ! La ressemblance est pourtant frappante avec leur mère ! Votre instinct maternel vous a embrouillé, vous l'Abomination de la Nature !

Le Roi des Rats laissa entrevoir ses canines en émettant un sifflement de rats. Elle tourna les griffes dans la plaie, cette fois-ci, Sebastian cria de douleur.

_ Je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit mêlé à nos affaires. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, je m'en suis voulue d'être vivante, de ne pas avoir pu détruire Ainede. Pourtant, parfois, on rigolait, il souriait… un magnifique sourire… je veux juste…

_ Revoir son sourire, sentir qu'il va bien. Qu'il arrête d'être aux prises avec les ténèbres, continua Sebastian.

Sa voix était devenue douce, tout comme celle du Roi des Rats. La jeune femme retira ses griffes et laissa le démon.

_ Tu vas le perdre à ce rythme, lança-t-elle.

_ Comment ça ?

Edenia le regarda avec un sourire triste.

_ Tu l'aimes. Toi un démon, tu es tombé amoureux. Mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. A la base c'est ta nourriture, juste ton repas pour une créature de ton espèce. Tu n'es censé connaître rien d'autre que la texture d'une âme. Maintenant, tu veux changer les termes du contrat. Que veux-tu faire ? Lui demander de rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité ? Lui demander de coucher avec lui pour lécher de temps en temps son âme ? Les deux ? Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible. En léchant son âme, tu vas le tuer petit à petit. Et c'est un humain. Il vieillira, tandis que toi tu seras immortel.

Sebastian baissa la tête.

_ Je ne l'aime pas, je ne peux pas ressentir de sentiments, encore moins pour un humain, un contractant.

_ Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain ou contractant. C'est TON contractant, c'est TON humain. Et puis, si, tu n'es plus parfait en tant que démon. Tes pouvoirs, tes aptitudes d'exception ont été altérés. Cet enfant a brisé ta carapace de monstre. Et je parie que tu penses sens cesse à lui, pas seulement en tant que majordome, mais tu te demandes ce qui va se passer après. Tu ne veux pas qu'il accomplit sa vengeance car il va t'ordonner de dévorer son âme, et ça, tu seras obligé de t'y résoudre car c'est inscrit dans le pacte.

Elle vit le démon se mordre la lèvre, son regard exprimait des émotions. Elle avait tapé dans le mil. Edenia soupira de lassitude.

_ Ecoute, j'ai un moyen de détruire mon frère sans que ça se répercute trop sur les autres mondes. Et j'ai peut-être aussi une solution pour Ciel et toi. Après tout, je n'aurai plus aucune utilité après avoir tué Ainede.

Sebastian la fixa, interrogatif.

_ Vous voulez mourir ? Demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

_ Je me languis de mourir, claqua-t-elle. Comme tu dis, je suis une abomination de la nature. Je suis craint, je ne jouis que de la terreur que j'inspire, je me réjouis que du cortège de mort que je laisse. Mais, la vérité, j'en ai assez. Je hais le monstre qui m'habite, car, ma vraie forme est mille fois plus cauchemardesque que celle d'un ange à six ailes. Je rêve de m'éteindre, notre espèce est un venin.

Sebastian resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Maintenant, je vais te proposer mon alternative pour Ciel et toi. Mais je le fais POUR lui, pas pour toi.

_ Je vous écoute.

Edenia s'approcha de lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme ayant peur qu'on les entende.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Encore une fois, je dénie toute responsabilité !

* * *

Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre de son maître, il referma doucement la porte. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, écoutant la douce respiration du jeune garçon. Elle était paisible, Ciel semblait bien dormir. Le démon se décida d'approcher du lit, il s'assit et caressa les cheveux soyeux de ce petit maître. Sebastian se baissa sur lui, sentant son odeur, le rendant fou d'envie. Il voulut l'embrasser mais se retint, de peur de le réveiller.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fit la voix endormie de Ciel.

_ Je vous ai réveillé ?

_ Oui.

_ Excusez-moi.

Ciel se redressa sur le lit, ne voyant que les yeux rouge brillant dans l'obscurité.

_ Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars donc pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Sebastian soupira, il enleva ses chaussures et monta sur le lit. Il se retrouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus du jeune garçon, il l'embrassa violemment, caressant son visage avec ardeur. Ciel se dégagea.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il fixa les yeux de son démon, il lisait une émotion inconnue. Entre le désir, la tristesse et… quoi donc ? Il crut percevoir le même éclat quand Elizabeth le regarder.

Le démon ne répondit pas et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses caresses se faisant plus explicites.

_ Hé, Sebastian !

_ Ciel, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi là, tout de suite.

L'humain s'immobilisa. Il le tutoyait ? Il l'appelait par son prénom ? Ah ben c'est nouveau !

_ Sebastian, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, son démon l'embrassa de nouveau, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Ciel la lui accorda, leurs langues se touchèrent. Sebastian suça délicatement le muscle, puis repartit dans un ballet intime. Ciel le sentit haleter, complètement exciter. C'était étrange. Même lui se sentait bizarre, il avait la sensation qu'il devait se donner une nouvelle fois, mais pour consoler son démon cette fois-ci. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

_ Sebastian, réponds-moi.

_ Je te veux. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

Après cette réponse construite, Sebastian réattaqua les lèvres de son amant. De ses mains, il dégagea les couvertures et débou-arracha la chemise de nuit de Ciel qui cria de surprise. Le démon se déshabilla aussi, arrachant ses vêtements sans aucune forme de procès. Il se colla contre le corps menu de son jeune maître, il le caressa, redessinant ses courbes des épaules, en passant par son torse, son bassin jusqu'aux cuisses. Il embrassa sa peau, enfiévrée par le désir. Ciel lui caressait le dos, doucement, appréciant la texture duveteuse et sentant ses muscles bouger. Les mains du démon caressèrent son buste, de manière presque brusque, le brûlant légèrement. Deux doigts vinrent pincer un des boutons de chair, faisant gémir Ciel. Ce dernier sentit la virilité de son démon appuyer contre son bassin, aussi dur que de la pierre. L'humain laissa ses mains se balader sur le buste de son compagnon, puis descendit plus bas, empoignant ce pieu dressé, telle une dague. Il commença des va-et-vient lents. Le corps du démon se raidit, et il arrachait des plaintes douces aux oreilles du jeune garçon. Il ré-embrassa Ciel, plus violemment, puis il le prit dans ses bras, le plaquant contre le mur avec un bruit mat. Ciel avait lâché sa prise et s'était automatiquement accroché à son serviteur, de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Sebastian pénétra sa langue au plus profond de la bouche de Ciel, l'étouffant presque. De temps en temps, il le mordait, mutilant les lèvres de son amant. De la salive dégoulina.

Ciel se dégagea et fixa une fois de plus son démon.

_ Tu me fais peur, tu sais ?

_ Moi aussi je me fais peur.

Sur ce, le démon changea de nouveau de position, allongeant son maître sans douceur sur le lit. Il lui écarta les jambes, s'attaquant à la fois à son anatomie dressée et à son orifice. Ciel gémit, il s'agrippa au cou de Sebastian, il sentait son odeur. Il devenait fou, il le voulait aussi.

_ Seba… Sebastian.

Il prit le visage de son démon dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Sebastian pénétra un doigt en son maître, bougeant doucement tandis que l'autre agiter le petit pieu. Ciel gémissait, il ne cherchait même plus à cacher son plaisir. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser faire, son amant s'occupant de lui avec tendresse. Le jeune garçon caressa Sebastian, sentant ses abdos se contracter, puis alla plus bas pour prendre son membre entre ses mains. Une fit des va-et-vient et l'autre massa les protubérances du diable qui arracha des cris de plaisir. Ciel le regarda dans les yeux, c'était encore plus intense, plus plaisant que la dernière fois. Ciel trembla, il ferma les yeux et mordit la couverture. S'il laissait sa voix sortir, il savait qu'il réveillerait les occupants du manoir. Il haletait, des tremblements incontrôlables secouaient son corps.

_ Seba… Aah ! Sebastian. Arrête ! Je… ah !

Mais le démon continuait, le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Non. Je continue. Aaah. Ciel. Mon Ciel. Crie encore, fais-moi entendre ta voix. Fais-moi entendre ton chant. Sois mien pour l'éternité.

Ciel gémissait au plus grand plaisir du démon qui grogna. Son jeune maître trembla de plus en plus, essayant d'étouffer ses cris de plus en plus forts. Le démon prit la main libre de son maître, la serrant. Il se baissa à son oreille.

_ Ciel, appelle-moi. Ciel, vas-y. S'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Appelle-moi.

_ Sebastian ! Aaah !

Ciel sentit sa virilité lui brûler tandis que le démon continuait d'agiter de plus en plus sa main.

_ Sebastian ! Je suis à toi ! Rien qu'à toi ! Aah ! Ouii !

Son dévoué serviteur sentit le petit pieu vibrer et Ciel se répandit dans la main de son amant. La passion l'animait encore, il serrait plus fort la main de Sebastian.

* * *

A suivre... (pas encore fini le lemon :p)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. J'ai une nouvelle (bonne ou mauvaise ça dépend du point de vue^^'), de mon côté j'ai presque fini la fanfic (se composant environ de 60 chapitres au total) donc euh... ben ça sera bientôt fini^^' Et peut-être je m'attaquerai à réaliser une suite pour l'autre... à voir...

Lottie : J'ai explosé de rire en voyant tes commentaires. Et depuis quand on donne des ordres ? Hein ! Aaaah mais ce n'est pas bien ! XD Mais bon, je suis gentille donc la suite du lemon arrive... ou pas (non je rigole, je vais me faire tuer sinon). Tu n'as pas fait d'anémie ? XD

Tomo : Tiens, je te passe un mouchoir, tu en as encore un peu là XD

Yuko-chan : Maintenant, tu m'en as mis trois... XD Rattenderköning, on va y arriver (en même temps pourquoi j'ai cherché un nom aussi compliqué o_O) Arf, je ne dirai pas qu'Edenia n'aime pas trop Sebastian... enfin, je ne sais pas XD Pour leur petit secret, à voir plus tard... j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Sur ce, voici les nouveaux chapitres de la journée... bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le démon embrassa le cou de son amant, le mordillant doucement. Ciel gémissait, passant ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux. Sebastian présenta son dard devant l'orifice de chair, il tâta puis s'enfonça doucement dans son contractant. Ce dernier gémissait, doucement, haletant. Le démon ferma les yeux, prenant plaisir à la fois de l'entendre et de se sentir en lui.

_Ciel. Ciel._

_ Ciel. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du démon. Il arracha de douces plaintes, excitant le diable. Une fois qu'il sentit son protégé s'habituer à lui, Sebastian fit des va-et-vient, appuyant son poids sur son jeune maître. A chaque coup de reins, Ciel criait aux oreilles de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassèrent, étouffant les cris du jeune garçon.

Sebastian grogna et changea de position. Ciel était sur lui, à califourchon. Par ailleurs, il arracha un nouveau gémissement entre la surprise et le plaisir. Le démon bougeait encore en lui, caressant son torse d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait son dos.

_ Ciel, essaye de bouger toi. Je te guiderai.

Le jeune garçon obéit, bougeant peu, ne sachant pas comment faire. Il fit de timides va-et-vient, parfois il tournait. Le démon rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper des cris aigus, sentant Ciel sur lui, remuer lentement. C'était un réel délice, il se demanda même combien de temps il allait tenir avant de se répandre. Ça l'excitait à un plus haut point. Tout à coup, Ciel accéléra, voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à son démon. Sebastian ne se retenait plus, grognant, gémissant.

Le démon se releva et prit Ciel dans ses bras. Ils firent une pause, tous les deux haletant.

_ Ciel. Je vais te faire l'amour, je vais t'aider à atteindre l'orgasme avec ma vraie forme.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que le démon que je suis veut être lui-même. D'accord ?

Il vit Ciel hocher la tête. Sebastian le bascula en arrière, afin d'être sur lui. Son contractant sentit des plumes tomber, puis des griffes à la place des ongles, puis des serres. Un grognement bestial se répercuta dans la chambre. Avec les ombres de la nuit, Ciel vit les trois ailes, accompagnées de leur odeur fétide. Pourtant, le jeune garçon était toujours autant excité, il toucha son serviteur. Sentant à la fois une peau douce et des zones lisses et froides. Il eut même l'impression que la virilité du démon changeait, devenant plus gros, plus épais, plus douloureux.

Dans la nuit, il vit les yeux luire comme jamais, les entrelacs sur sa peau brillaient aussi. Ciel tourna la tête vers sa main où figurait le symbole du pacte. La lumière violette laissait apercevoir sa main à moitié humaine. Le démon mit cette main sur l'œil marqué de son contractant, toujours en train de faire des va-et-vient. Ciel sentit la queue plumeuse balayer le lit. Le jeune garçon toucha le visage de Sebastian, sentant les plumes, les épines, sa peau douce. Il lui présenta deux doigts, le démon les accepta en grognant. Ciel sentit ses longues canines. Il arracha un gémissement, son amant lui administrait des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, lui faisant perdre la tête.

_ Sebastian ! Sebastian !

Le démon grognait de plaisir, il reprit la main de son contractant, puis se baissa sur son visage, l'embrassant tendrement. Il le remit sur lui, assis, face à face, faisant bouger son jeune maître qui gémissait de plus en plus.

_ Ciel. Oh Ciel !

Il caressa sa joue de ses serres dangereuses. Ses ailes se refermèrent autour d'eux, construisant une sorte de cocon.

_ Ciel. Je te veux. N'oublie jamais qui te donne ce plaisir. N'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens. Je t'aime, je te veux.

Ciel le serra contre lui, sentant ses plumes, il arracha un nouveau cri dans le cou du démon. Il fut pris de violents tremblements. Sebastian le sentit, il était au bord de l'extase. La bête donna un autre coup de reins, il se répandit en son amant, et ce dernier mordit à pleine dents le cou de son démon, atteignant l'orgasme.

Le jeune garçon haletait, il resta un moment dans cette position, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Le démon le tenait toujours, caressant son dos de ses serres. Puis il sentit que le majordome reprenait forme humaine. Sebastian rallongea Ciel et se retira doucement.

_ Sebastian, il faut qu'on parle je crois.

_ Oui, surement, Bocchan.

Ciel se redressa et s'enveloppa dans la couverture. Il baissa les yeux, même s'il faisait noir, il voyait ces yeux carmin l'observer.

_ Pourquoi fait-on toutes ces choses ? Je suis fiancé, je suis censé les faire avec ma future femme. Pas avec toi, un majordome, un démon et surtout mon bourreau.

Sebastian lâcha un soupir las. Ciel s'en aperçut.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose, mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu. Tu m'aimes ?

_ Je le crains oui.

_ Edenia avait raison alors.

_ Oui. Je me suis épris de vous, Bocchan.

Ciel s'agita, mal à l'aise.

_ Mais, tu es un démon, tu ne peux pas aimer ? Et puis, je suis ta nourriture et c'est pour ça qu'on a passé ce pacte.

_ En effet. Je ne suis pas censé connaître de sentiments, mais il arrive que certains de mon espèce ont eu ce genre de déficience, soit avec un autre, soit avec un contractant. Et, je ne pense plus à vous comme un met. Je vous avoue quand même que j'aime toujours la lécher, sentir son goût. Pourtant, je veux plus que ça.

Ciel ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai une fois votre âme mienne. Avoir un nouveau contractant ? Manger d'autres âmes ? Reprendre mon ancienne vie de démon ? J'ai l'amère sensation que si je vous dévore, si je vous perds, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens, devenant fade.

_ Tu veux modifier le pacte, j'imagine.

_ Oui. Je veux vous demander de retarder l'échéance, voir l'annihiler. Je ne veux pas que juste après qu'on tue l'autre Roi des Rats, que vous m'ordonniez sur le champ de vous bouffer. Je risque très certainement de vous désobéir.

_ Mais tu dois m'obéir, c'est le pacte !

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Je vais TE dire correctement les choses. Même si tu me l'ordonnes, je te désobéirai, ou alors, je t'enfermerai dans une cage, je prendrai soin de toi, jusqu'à que tu ne sois plus. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te garder à mes côtés, même changer ta nature s'il le faut.

Ciel ne répondit pas, surpris de cette tirade et d'être de nouveau tutoyé.

_ On verra, fit-il simplement. Je ne peux pas me décider tout de suite. En plus, tu me fais peur. M'enfermer ? Changer ma nature ? Mais tu délires !

_ Oui. Je suis fou, complètement fou. Je t'aime, maintenant je peux l'avouer, je t'aime Ciel. Et toi, m'aimes-tu ?

_ Je… je… je ne sais pas. Enfin je veux dire. Tu es un démon ! Je suis humain ! Nous sommes des hommes et…

_ Fais abstraction de tout cela. Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Ne me désires-tu pas ? Ne penses-tu pas à moi de manière tendre ?

Ciel passa ses bras autour de son amant.

_ Je me suis juré de ne plus rien ressentir. Alors, je ne suis pas sur. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

_ Romps tes fiançailles. De toute façon, tu ne veux pas d'elle. Romps, reste avec moi. Moi, je peux tout t'apporter, je te protégerai.

Ciel resta de nouveau silencieux.

_ Je suis fatigué. Je veux dormir.

Sebastian desserra son étreinte.

_ Oui, Bocchan, dans ce cas, je…

_ Dors avec moi.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ainsi, Ciel et Sebastian se couchèrent côte à côte, se prenant la main.

_Que dois-je faire ? _Se demanda le jeune Comte.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Ciel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, des larmes perlant au bord de son œil. Il se replongea dans un dossier.

_ Mettez votre main devant votre bouche.

Le Comte sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son majordome rentrer dans son bureau.

_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là ? Et comment surtout !

Sebastian sourit.

_ Par la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte et j'ai eu envie de voir comment vous vous en sortez avec cette proposition. D'après ce que je vois, mal.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir.

_ Je m'en sors très bien. J'ai trois autres recommandations pour construire mes industries aux Etats Unis. Dis-moi qu'es-tu vraiment venu faire ici ?

_ Décidément on ne peut rien vous cacher.

Sebastian se baissa vers son jeune maître à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ciel rougit, essayant de ne pas détourner les yeux. Le majordome afficha un nouveau sourire moqueur en tendant une lettre.

Le Comte la prit, ignorant la mine satisfaite de son démon. C'était une lettre de la Reine, il la lut rapidement, puis, il lâcha un gros soupir.

_ La Reine me remercie d'avoir arrêté les attaques de rats tueurs. Elle attend mon rapport. Pff. N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

_ Que vous avez utilisé des raticides, proposa Sebastian.

Ciel le fixa du genre « T'es stupide ou quoi ? ».

_ Non, je lui dirai qu'on a juste trouvé un pseudo Hamelin et voilà. C'est vrai que les rats ont complètement arrêté de s'attaquer aux gens.

_ Les enfants d'Edenia ont neutralisé les rats bâtards ainsi qu'une grande partie des anges sexués. Il n'en reste qu'une poignée et d'après un des monstres argentés, Ainede et ses disciples sont partis dans une zone forestière.

Ciel retourna sur ses papiers et sortit du papier lettre.

_ Bon, je vais faire mon rapport, dit-il sans réelle conviction. A quelle heure vient Elizabeth déjà ? Dire qu'elle s'est encore échappée de sa demeure…

Un voile sombre passa momentanément sur le visage de Sebastian.

_ Elle arrive dans deux heures, à l'heure du thé.

_ Très bien, ça me laisse le temps de m'occuper de toute cette paperasse. Tu peux disposer.

Sebastian resta à sa place, Ciel leva les yeux.

_ Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ?

Le démon sourit. Ciel soupira.

_ Très bien, baisse-toi.

Le majordome tiqua.

_ En fait, non, vous entendre soupirer me met mal à l'aise, à croire que cela vous déplaît.

_ Non, Sebastian, tu te trompes. CA ME DEPLAIT, point. Si tu n'en veux pas, oust !

Ciel regarda son démon partir, sans se retourner. Une fois la porte refermée, le Comte lâcha un soupir las.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai encore rejeté ? Aller, travail, travail ! Après, je vais devoir affronter Lizzie et ses choses roses.

* * *

Sebastian affichait une tête attristée, puis, il reprit son masque de marbre en sentant une aura particulière. Un ricanement retentit. Il vit Edenia adossée à un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Le petit démon s'est encore fait rembarrer par sa bouffe. C'est rare de voir ça !

Le majordome passa devant elle, sans rien dire.

_ T'inquiète pas, va. Je suis sure que ça ira mieux dans quelques temps.

_ Comme si vous vous y connaissez.

_ En effet. Par contre, j'ai des nouvelles.

Le démon la fixa.

_ Votre frère ?

_ Oui. Je sais à peu près où il réside avec combien de sexués. Il y en a une dizaine. Ils sont logés dans la forêt bordant le côté Nord de la Tamise.

_ Si près ? Mais, vous n'allez tout de même pas combattre dans cette zone ? Il y a trop de monde ! Et Ainede, il a envisagé de faire quelque chose ou pas ?

Edenia acquiesça.

_ Mon frère envisage de me reprendre, de me ré-engrosser et d'aspirer une partie de mes pouvoirs pour commencer à conquérir le Purgatoire, puis ça sera l'Enfer ou le Paradis à pile ou face.

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Edenia hocha les épaules, comme si ça semblait évident.

_ Ben les rats !

_ Hum. Et du coup, pour combattre ?

Un temps de pause, Edenia semblait avoir le regard dans le vide.

_ Dans mon royaume.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Le Comte Phantomhive relut son contre-rendu pour la Reine. Il posa la lettre dans un coin. Il avait enfin fini son travail pour aujourd'hui.

On toqua trois fois.

_ Entre.

Son majordome apparut, visage impassible.

_ Lady Elizabeth est arrivée.

_ Très bien, j'arrive. Oh tiens, j'ai fini mon rapport, pourras-tu la relire et l'envoyer à Sa Majesté ?

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel se leva de son fauteuil, il était vêtu dans un ensemble ocre et blanc. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, suivi de près par son domestique. Quant il arriva à destination, il vit une tête blonde courir vers lui.

_ Ciiiiiieeeeleuuuh ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! C'était si long, j'ai eu tellement peur !

Le Comte était compressé dans la petite poitrine de sa cousine, pouvant à peine respirer.

_ Calme-toi, Elizabeth. Comment ça tu as eu peur ?

La jeune marquise le lâcha, et le regarda avec des yeux à moitié rouge.

_ Les rats ! Des rats nous ont attaqués ! Ils étaient moches, écœurants et méchants ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai du utiliser l'épée pour en venir à bout.

_ Ah, oui les rats.

_ Il paraît qu'ici aussi vous avez été attaqués ? Sebastian me l'a dit.

_ Oui, en effet, mais on a su en venir à bout.

La jeune fille se jeta une fois de plus à son cou.

_ Je m'en serai voulue si tu avais été blessé ou pire ! Certaines maisons ont été décimées.

_ Je sais, aller calme-toi voyons.

Elizabeth le lâcha, elle pâlit légèrement. Elle crut voir Sebastian lui lancer un regard noir.

_ Allons dans la salle de jeux, proposa Ciel. Ensuite, on appellera ta mère, elle doit se faire du souci, encore.

_ Oh, fit Elizabeth.

Elle regardait en direction des escaliers où il y avait Edenia, sur le point d'aller dehors vu sa tenue.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle jalouse.

Ciel sourit.

Edenia se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille fut impressionnée par son regard et son aura.

_ Elizabeth, je te présente Edenia Rattenderköning. Edenia, voici…

_ Oui, coupa la jeune femme. Je sais qui elle est. Bonjour My Lady.

Le Roi des Rats prit la main de la fiancée de Ciel et lui fit un baisemain, faisant rougir cette dernière.

_ Enchantée aussi. Mais, sans être indiscrète, que faites-vous ici ?

_ Pour affaire, répondit Ciel.

_ Ah bon ? Elle a les mêmes yeux que Sebastian.

Le susnommé n'appréciait pas cette remarque et le Comte le sentit, gloussant discrètement. Edenia sourit de nouveau, moqueuse.

_ Non, j'appartiens à un rang bien plus important, claqua-t-elle hautaine. Sur ce, Comte Phantomhive, je dois sortir un peu. A plus tard.

_ A plus tard, Edenia.

Ciel la regarda partir, sans demander son reste. Puis, il se tourna vers sa cousine.

_ Allons-y.

_ Hum.

* * *

Ils jouaient aux échecs, mais comme d'habitude, Lizzie n'y comprenait rien, l'enrageant. Et Ciel s'ennuyait ferme, las de gagner.

Sebastian leur avait servi un Trois Chocolats accompagné d'un thé à l'arôme léger. Il évitait de regarder son maître, et encore moins la jeune marquise.

Ciel se racla la gorge.

_ Lizzie…

_ Ah ! Tu m'as enfin appelé « Lizzie » !

_ Hum. Oui. Ecoute, je dois te dire quelque chose.

La jeune fille le fixa, l'air de rien.

_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de notre mariage.

Le Comte jeta un regard en coin, observant Sebastian.

_ Sors d'ici.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Le majordome s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, cela l'avait irrité de l'avoir entendu parler de mariage et d'appeler cette gamine par son surnom. Il resta derrière la porte, écoutant la conversation.

_ Tu vas me dire quelque chose de désagréable, n'est-ce pas Ciel ? Demanda Elizabeth.

_ Ça se pourrait oui.

Un silence. Il vit sa cousine fermer son petit poing, retenant ses larmes. Elle attendait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

_ Je dois rompre nos fiançailles. Je te libère de tes engagements et j'aurai du le faire plutôt d'ailleurs. Je ne te demande pas pardon. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi, mais pas de la même façon. Tu es ma cousine, tu es importante pour moi.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu rompre ? Aimes-tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Je suis le Chien de la Reine, cela suffit amplement comme raison. Je ne veux pas que tu sois liée à des affaires qui pourraient te coûter la vie.

_ Tu n'aimes personne d'autre alors ?

Le Comte était gêné maintenant.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ D'accord, claqua-t-elle subitement en se levant. Ciel, je vais te laisser, je dois rentrer.

Le Comte admira sa force, elle s'empêcha de pleurer devant lui.

_ Je t'en prie.

Elizabeth sortit, trouvant Sebastian à côté de la porte.

_ Lady Elizabeth, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

_ Il serait possible qu'on puisse me ramener chez moi ?

_ Bien sur, suivez-moi.

* * *

A suivre...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)

Puricute : Hélas oui bientôt fini, mais j'espère que ça plaira jusqu'au bout^^ A voir ce qu'ils vont décider, enfin, surtout Ciel je pense^^ car Sebastian, ça a l'air d'être tout vu !

yuuki-misaki : Je suis de ton avis, pareil, j'aimerai bien prendre sa place au lieu de me prendre la tête XD mais bon, c'est Ciel quoi ! Il doit peser le pour et le contre ;) Sur ce, voici la suite :D

Yuko-chan : XD oui Edenia, plus simple, plus facile que son nom à rallonge^^' Contente que le lemon t'ait plus, arf ses ailes puantes, ça lui fait un charme... bon c'est clair, qu'il y a que mieux l'odeur de pourri en plein acte... XD j'ai bien compris pour la queue, sinon, tu serais vraiment perverse coquine ! Tant qu'à Ciel à voir... On dirait que je ne suis pas aussi la seule à être traumatisée le rose :D Oui pareil, pour ça que je n'aime pas Lizzie (en plus de son allure "kawaiiiii"). Hihi, à voir si le démon sera content ;) Maintenant, je te laisse la lecture :p

Maintenant... la suite ! :D

* * *

Le dîner se passa silencieusement. Ciel sirota son verre de vin. Sebastian le regardait, sans prononcer un seul mot.

_ Tu vas rester muet comme une carpe encore longtemps ? Envoya le jeune Comte.

_ Que suis-je censé vous dire ?

_ Tu as écouté à la porte.

C'était une affirmation.

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne sautes pas de joie ?

_ Pourquoi l'avez-vous éconduite ?

Ciel ne répondit pas. Il avala d'une traite son verre.

_ J'aimerai passer au désert.

_ Bien sur. Ce soir, je vous ai préparé un…

_ Je veux toi.

Sebastian s'immobilisa. Ciel baissait la tête, rougissant. Il agitait son Diamant Hope énergiquement.

_ Pourquoi l'avez-vous éconduite ?

_ Tu as écouté, non ?

_ Qui aimez-vous ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais quelqu'un !

_ Qui aimes-tu, Ciel ?

_ Toi.

Le jeune garçon faisait face au mur, le trouvant subitement incroyablement beau. Sebastian s'approcha de lui et posa ses avant-bras sur les épaules de son jeune maître. Ciel leva timidement son regard bleu sur lui. Les fines lèvres du démon esquissaient un tendre sourire, mais il ne le regardait pas, fixant lui aussi le mur.

_ Tu ne dis rien ?

Un petit ricanement lui répondit.

_ Oh c'est bon, hein ! Je ne le dirai plus de toute…

_ Je crois que je suis heureux, coupa le diable.

Un silence.

_ Tu crois que tu es heureux.

_ Oui. Ce soir, je te ferai l'amour.

_ Hein ? Non mais ça ne va pas !

Sebastian enlaça le cou de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses joues. Ciel échappa un petit rire nerveux.

_ Bon. Bref, en fait, je voudrai quand même mon gâteau. Tu m'en as préparé un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le majordome se redressa.

_ Bien sur, je vais vous servir.

Ciel agita sa bague. De nouveau le vouvoiement. Il fallait encore délimiter leur limite. Le Comte esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

_Ahlala ! C'est complètement indigne de mon rang ! Je suis tombé amou… non. Pas encore. J'ai une relation compliquée avec un de mes domestiques qui de plus est un démon ! J'ai encore ma fierté ! Ça ne sera pas souvent qu'il aura des marques de tendresse de ma part… marques de tendresse ? Depuis quand je suis fleur bleue ? Brouuuuh, ça me fiche la chair de poule !_

_ Avez-vous froid, Bocchan ? S'inquiéta le majordome.

Ciel le regarda, encore un peu gêné.

_ Oui, un peu.

_ Je vais mettre plus de bois dans la cheminée dans ce cas.

_ Hum.

Le démon tourna les yeux vers la porte entrouverte. Il savait qu'elle était là.

* * *

Edenia était adossée, comme à son habitude sur le mur. Elle avait surpris leur conversation, un sourire apaisé apparut sur son visage.

_Il le protégera maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Tant mieux._

Elle sentit que le diable avait capté sa présence, la jeune femme partit, traversant le manoir. Elle alla dehors, marchant dans ce manteau blanc. Elle tendit une main et recueillit quelques flocons qui fondirent aussitôt. La lune était cachée derrière les nuages, mais sa lumière éclairée quand même la nuit. Le Roi des Rats savait que c'était la pleine lune.

_Couik !_

La jeune femme se tourna. Un rat agouti se tenait devant elle, ses yeux rouges la fixaient. Sa mère s'abaissa et ouvrit les bras, le rongeur sauta sur sa poitrine et couvrit son visage de léchouilles.

Le vent sifflait doucement à travers la lointaine forêt, donnant l'effet d'une douce mélodie. Le Roi des Rats commença à danser sous cette neige, tenant le rat dans ses bras. Elle faisait des mouvements lents, gracieux et fluides. Ses cheveux noirs volèrent sous le vent, tout comme sa jupe. Des larmes coulèrent, l'abomination était triste. Son cœur se brisait pour une raison inconnue.

Edenia se stoppa d'un coup, mettant de nouveau le rat à terre. Elle jeta un regard en coin, Ciel et Sebastian l'avaient vu. Elle ne leur prêta pas attention et marcha du côté de la forêt, accompagnée du rat.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

Edenia et Ciel étaient assis, côte à côté savourant leur petit déjeuner. Le Roi des Rats se goinfrait de tout ce qui était devant elle.

_ Hum ! C'est délicieux ! Je vois le septième ciel ! Eh ben démon, tu as du talent pour la nourriture ! Tu remontes dans mon estime !

Le majordome resta impassible mais lança :

_ J'hésitais à mettre du cyanure dans votre tasse.

Edenia cessa de mâcher, le fixa et gloussa.

_ Aucun effet sur moi ! Répliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Ciel la regarda faire.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de mieux vous tenir ? Demanda-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

_ Je rends hommage à cette formidable nourriture !

Le Comte soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Néanmoins, il sourit gentiment, ce qui déplut fortement à son dévoué serviteur.

_ Au fait, enchaîna la jeune femme, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Ainede commence à bouger. Ils bougent dans notre direction, il faudra agir et le détruire avant qu'ils ne tuent tout Londres.

_ Je me demandais quand votre frère allait se réveiller, lança Ciel apparemment préparé à cette éventualité depuis plusieurs jours. Et nous n'avons toujours pas d'idée où le combattre. Surtout s'il rapproche de la ville, ça va être impossible à gérer.

_ Je pensais l'attirer dans notre monde, le Royaume des Rats.

_ Le Royaume des Rats ? S'étonna Ciel.

Edenia sourit.

_ Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, j'ai formé à l'aide de mes pouvoirs un monde où nous, les abominations, pouvons nous recueillir. Cependant, à cause de la cupidité de mon frère, on a du l'abandonner. Mais il existe encore, et je peux essayer de l'emmener là-bas et le battre. Je pourrai ainsi limiter les pertes et fracas dans les autres dimensions.

Sebastian réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Ça me semble correct. Mais si ça se passe mal ? Et les autres sexués ?

_ Je pensais tous les attirer dans ce monde et mes enfants pourraient tuer ces ailés pervertis. Et cela serait bien si on pouvait avoir l'aide des Hautes Instances.

Le démon ricana.

_ Comme s'ils allaient vous aider !

Le Roi des Rats lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu comptes protéger ton petit maître ou pas ?

_ Oh mais si. Je vous aiderai mais ne comptait pas sur les autres !

_ Qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien !

Le majordome hocha les épaules.

_ Et les shinigamis ? Proposa Ciel.

_ C'est une idée, mais bon, ils ne vont pas forcément l'aider, observa Sebastian.

_ On a qu'à demander ! Il semble qu'une légende se trouve dans Londres, non ? Renchérit la jeune femme.

Ciel se leva.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y. Plus tôt on se sera débarrassé de votre frère, et plus tôt on sera tranquille !

Edenia acquiesça. Elle but une gorgée d'un Earl Grey, elle pressentait le pire.

_ Je vais préparer la voiture, déclara le majordome.

Ciel lui fit signe d'y aller et le démon partit, laissant son maître et Edenia ensemble.

_ Edenia, je tenais à vous remercier pour cette époque.

La jeune femme le regarda, le Comte avait détourné la tête. Le Roi des Rats sourit.

_ Non, c'est moi qui dois te remercier. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu la force de combattre encore et d'avoir encore quelque chose à protéger et à aimer.

_ Mais vous avez vos enfants.

Edenia rit tristement.

_ Oui, ces rats sont mes enfants. Toutefois, ils sont incomplets, réagissant comme des soldats et pas comme une vraie progéniture. Donc, tu es maintenant le seul dont j'ai envie de protéger.

_ Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. J'ai pactisé avec un démon et puis, je me suis fait à l'idée de mourir.

Edenia soupira.

_ Et tu trouves cela bien ? J'aimerai que tu vives…

Ciel se retourna vers elle et tapa du poing contre la table.

_ Je n'ai plus rien ! Mes parents ont été tués, notre nom a été souillé. Tout ça à cause de VOTRE FRERE, à cause de VOTRE POUVOIR.

Edenia baissa les yeux.

_ Tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

Ciel sentit qu'il l'avait blessée.

_ Mais, après que vous m'avez révélé la vérité, montrez ces souvenirs disparus, je vous considère encore comme une deuxième mère.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre.

_ Alors oui, je ne suis pas effrayé par la mort, quand mon heure viendra, je donnerai mon âme à Sebastian, enfin, ça dépendra de lui. En attendant, je suis aussi soulagé de retrouver quelqu'un que je considère comme une mère. Même si vous êtes liée à de mauvais souvenirs, je tiens à vous avoir près de moi.

Edenia regarda Ciel, un joli sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Moi aussi. Et, merci Ciel. Merci. Tu flattes le monstre que je suis.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Ciel, le Comte se tourna vers elle. Tous les deux se prirent dans les bras, comme s'ils étaient mère et fils...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Ils rentrèrent dans l'échoppe morbide du fossoyeur. Undertaker n'était pas caché, il semblait les attendre.

_ Bonjour Comte. Et Bonjour, Votre Majesté Edenia Rattenderköning. J'en étais sur que c'était vous. Je vous ai senti arriver.

Ciel regarda Edenia. Undertaker avait fait une courbette.

_ J'imagine que vous voulez parler, n'est-ce pas ? Prenez place, j'ai préparé le thé.

Edenia et Ciel s'assirent sur les tombes, le shinigami leur donna un thé dans un bécher.

_ Alors ?

_ Undertaker, commença Ciel. Nous sommes là pour solliciter votre aide, en tant que shinigami.

_ Oh, voyez-vous ça.

_ Oui, renchérit Edenia. Nous allons détruire mon frère Ainede. Cependant, la tâche risque d'être difficile alors…

_ Vous voulez vous battre où ?

La jeune femme déglutit.

_ Chez moi, dans le Royaume des Rats.

_ Hihihi. Vous êtes moins idiote qu'à cette époque où vous vous battez partout sauf dans votre Royaume ! Et quoi ? Vous voulez de l'aide de la part des Shinigamis ? Même des anges et des démons ?

_ L'Enfer refusera de nous aider, claqua Sebastian.

_ Hum. Oui, même le Paradis ne voudra pas, alors imaginez les Shinigamis ! Fit Undertaker. C'est hors de question.

Edenia posa le bécher.

_ Personne ne nous aidera donc, constata-t-elle déçue.

_ Bien sur que non, confirma Undertaker. Qui a envie d'aider votre espèce ? Vous êtes des monstres et on se souvient assez de ce que vous avez fait il y a 700 ans !

La jeune femme se leva, outrée.

_ Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent ! Nous pouvons tuer Ainede ! Je peux le faire ! Avec l'aide des Hautes Instances Célestes et Démoniaques nous pouvons en venir à bout ! Nom d'un rat, ça ne vous fait rien de voir Ainede essayer de s'emparer de tout !

_ Calmez-vous, votre Majesté ratounesque. Vous n'avez pas le choix, on ne viendra pas pour vous aider. On attend juste que vous vous entretuez.

Le Roi des Rats fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

_ Nous entretuer ? En effet, vous n'avez pas changé ! Personne n'a jamais bougé ses miches ! Comme la dernière fois, vous n'avez rien fait à par regarder. Vous observez les dégâts sans rien…

_ Edenia Rattenderköning, je vous prie de vous calmer vraiment. Lors de votre bataille, on était trop occupé à colmater ce que vous faisiez ! On ne peut pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Vous êtes des monstres assoiffés de pouvoirs et de sang. On interviendra seulement quand vous, Mère des Rats, perdrez le dessus.

Edenia se rassit, blasée.

_ On se débrouillera sans vous alors, déclara Sebastian. Même si les Rois des Rats déchaînent l'Apocalypse, nous devons protéger un minimum nos mondes. Même vous les shinigamis êtes concernés.

_ Majordome, vous vous débrouillerez seul. Nous, on aura suffisamment d'âmes blessées à récolter. On ne peut pas se permettre de vous porter secours, point final. Si vous, démon, décidez d'aider la Mère des Rats, ça vous regarde.

Un silence.

_ Dans ce cas, intervint Ciel, nous pouvons partir. Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité. Cependant, que voulez-vous dire par « âmes blessées » ?

Edenia baissa la tête, gênée. Undertaker ne savait pas comment répondre.

_ Eh bien, disons plutôt que le terme exact est « âme atomisée ». La puissance destructrice des Rois des Rats est telle qu'elle peut altérer les âmes, les rendant incomplètes et parfois même, complètement vide, plus vide que les âmes des démons.

_ Vous avez beaucoup d'âmes à récolter ?

_ Selon nos cahiers, oui. Enormément. Je n'en dirai pas plus.

_ Bien. Allons-y.

Le Comte, le Roi des Rats et Sebastian sortirent, laissant Undertaker, seul, sans sourire.

_ Je ne vois pas comment ils vont réussit à battre Ainede, parla seul le shinigami.

* * *

A suivre...


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca rat bien ?

Tomo : Un combat épique ? Hum... à voir :D

yuuki-miisakii : Oui, le 'tit Undy est assez sérieux... peut-être que ça cache quelque chose :p Arf Sebastian et Edenia, c'est vrai qu'on sent énomèment la jalousie du démon face au Roi des Rats. Enfin, ça serait marrant s'il pique une crise de jalousie contre elle XD

Puricute : Merci^^ Oui Ciel se décidera surement, XD monter une assos avec Sebastian MDR Ratlala ! Pour une deuxième saison ? Arf, je ne suis pas sûre... du moins pour le moment... T'inquiète, de toute façon ça sera toujours en ligne, ça ne va pas s'enfuir ;)

Yuko-chan : Edenia... Hum... va-t-elle perdre ? Je ne sais pas^^ Oui, c'est une jolie scène où elle danse avec son enfant... Pour les aides, ça aussi, à voir ! XD Edenia est l'air de faire des compliments, en même c'est de la nourriture, et comme tu dis "C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la famille Phantomhive". Le démon, siiiii il est super jaloux du Roi des Rats. XD non, je ne pense pas qu'Edenia soit de ce genre^^ mais bon, le petit démon ça l'ennuie de voir son maître regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui :p

Sur ce, voici les chapitres de la journée :)

* * *

Edenia fulminait en elle, personne, absolument personne ne viendrait l'aider ! Elle se stoppa d'un coup, tout comme Sebastian.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Il est là, lâcha la jeune femme.

Mais ils ne savaient pas où regarder, il y avait foule autour d'eux.

_ C'est vrai que le garçon sent toujours aussi bon, fit une voix mélodieuse.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Ainede. Ce dernier avait laissé son masque de côté, beaucoup de femmes jetaient des regards envieux vers lui.

Edenia se mit devant Ciel.

_ Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Siffla-t-elle.

Ainede s'approcha de sa jumelle et l'enlaça, laissant vagabonder une main sur les hanches de l'objet de son désir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui, pas tout de suite, je veux toi avant tout. Je veux ton pouvoir, je veux tes ovules !

_ Tu m'écœures…

Sebastian enleva les mains d'Ainede et fit reculer Edenia.

_ Je vous prie de ne pas la toucher et de ne pas jeter un seul regard sur mon jeune maître.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés sourit et passa une main dans sa chevelure.

_ Eh bien ! Voilà un bel homme ! Que dis-je, un beau démon ! Tu sais, si tu viens de notre côté, tu pourras dévorer autant d'âmes que tu le veuilles, peut-être moins parfaites que celle de ton petit maître, mais il y en aura beaucoup !

_ Désolé, mon contrat avec lui est plus important. De plus, j'ai passé l'âge de gober tout et n'importe quoi sans retenue.

_ Oh. En plus, il a de bonnes manières !

_ Fiche-le camp, Ainede ! Menaça sa jumelle.

Le susnommé la toisa froidement.

_ Mon adorée, je n'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça. Enfin, je te dis à bientôt ! Car cette ville sera recouverte de sang et ton _enfant_, ironisa-t-il en dardant ses prunelles rouges sur Ciel, finira soit dans mon estomac, soit dans le tien.

Edenia sourit.

_ Tu veux parier, mon frère ? Comme avant ?

Ainede gloussa.

_ Vas-y, étonne-moi !

_ Rendez-vous dans deux jours dans le Royaume. Affrontons-nous. Si je gagne, tu disparais et tu laisses toutes les dimensions tranquilles. Si tu gagnes, je t'aiderai à tout conquérir.

Ainede croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Si je gagne, fit-il, tu seras mienne pour l'éternité ? Tu tueras les gestionnaires du Paradis, de l'Enfer, du Purgatoire et du Monde des Shinigamis ?

_ Oya ! Oya ! Intervint Sebastian.

Il se tut, le regard d'Edenia lui intima le silence. Elle se retourna vers son frère, agitant sa chevelure.

_ Bien sur !

Ainede sourit de toutes ses dents, il tendit une main.

_ Marché conclu.

Edenia l'imita et ils agitèrent leur main.

_ Marché conclu.

Ainede l'attira de nouveau contre lui et lui chuchota :

_ Je gagnerai ma chère sœur !

Sur ce, il disparut à travers la foule. Edenia se tourna vers Ciel et Sebastian, elle marcha, sans dire un mot.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Dans le fiacre, le majordome prit la parole.

_ Mais vous êtes folle ! Parier ce genre de choses ! Si vous perdez, vous allez livrer l'Univers entier à cette chose ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit !

_ C'est vrai que ce n'est pas malin, observa le Comte. A moins que vous soyez sûre de gagner, dans ce cas, votre frère doit s'en douter.

Edenia sourit.

_ Je peux le battre, j'en suis sûre. Mes pouvoirs sont toujours plus forts que les siens. Je m'en sortirai et puis, je compte sur l'aide du démon si ça ne va pas.

_ Sur moi ? S'étonna le majordome.

_ Oui, toi. Si je n'y arrive pas à en venir à bout, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, eh bien, tu l'achèveras. J'aurai déjà fait une grande partie du travail.

Sebastian lâcha un râle de blasement.

_ Vous me fatiguez, vous avez intérêt à être sûre de votre coup ! Sinon, c'est tout le monde qui sera dans la mouise !

_ Je sais.

Ciel regardait par la fenêtre.

_ En tout cas, votre frère est un vrai pervers. Et pourquoi avoir proposé dans deux jours ?

Edenia hocha les épaules.

_ Cela me semble bien. D'une part pour nous préparer suffisamment. Et de l'autre part, afin de le stopper dans sa progression de Londres.

Ciel la regarda du coin de l'œil.

_ On doit s'attendre au pire ?

_ Hélas, oui.

_ On vous accompagnera dans votre monde alors.

Edenia fixa le jeune garçon.

_ Que Sebastian.

_ Et pourquoi ? S'interloqua le Comte.

_ Pour éviter que tu sois blessé, et puis, tu devras rester avec des personnes assurant ta protection dans ce monde au cas où.

_ Hors de question, cracha le noble à moitié levé.

Sebastian exerça une petite pression sur ses cuisses, assez pour le rassoir. Ciel aperçut le regard mauvais de son démon.

_ Calmez-vous, Bocchan. Elle a raison. Vous devriez rester ici, si les Rois des Rats se battent comme avant, vous risquez de perdre la vie. Je vous confierai à Undertaker, il sera le seul à prendre soin de vous en attendant qu'on se débarrasse de ce taré.

Ciel laissa pendre sa mâchoire, estomaqué. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, boudant.

Edenia et Sebastian se fixèrent.

_ Si ça se passe mal, vous allez me redonner votre sang ou pas ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_ Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, donc oui. Bien sur, ça sera temporaire. Si je n'y arrive pas, je dois vous avertir de certaines choses. Il est aussi fort et rapide que moi. Mais ses pouvoirs magiques sont beaucoup moins puissants que les miens, même sa forme animale est peu impressionnante.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Et pour l'achever ? Car j'imagine qu'il ne mourra pas si on l'empale.

_ En effet, il faut procéder un peu comme un vampire, ricana-t-elle.

Le démon hocha un sourcil.

_ Ah bon ? Un pieu dans le cœur et le décapiter ?

Edenia éclata d'un fou rire.

_ Non, pas comme ça. Mais le décapiter en fait partie. En tout cas, tu te serviras de tes serres, sois en sûr ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je t'en dirai plus au manoir

_ Pourquoi pas ici ?

_ On ne sait jamais et puis, tu devras t'entraîner avec moi, avec nos apparences de bêtes. Tu as bien une forêt pour la chasse, n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

Le jeune garçon tiqua sans pour autant les regarder.

_ Moui.

Edenia sourit, imitée par Sebastian. Il boudait encore.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est décidé ! Démon, tu as intérêt à t'améliorer.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du majordome.

_ N'ayez crainte, Roi des Rats.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

Une fois arrivés au manoir, Sebastian donna des instructions aux domestiques et à Tanaka afin de prendre soin de Ciel. Le démon se tourna vers Edenia et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la forêt. Le Comte les regarda partir.

_ Monsieur, demanda Finian, pourquoi partent-ils ? Sebastian avait l'air soucieux.

Ciel le dévisagea, puis posa son œil sur les autres. Il soupira.

_ Tanaka, il faudrait prévoir des armes et des réserves au cas où. Dans deux jours, vous devriez tous vous abriter dans la cave.

Les domestiques affichèrent une mine surprise. Tanaka avait repris sa forme « originelle ».

_ Jeune maître, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il se peut qu'une grosse tempête éclate bientôt.

Un silence.

_ Cessez de me fixer avec vos yeux de merlan en fris. Tanaka, viens, j'ai besoin d'aide pour finaliser mes papiers.

Le vieux majordome s'inclina et suivit son maître tandis que les trois autres retournèrent à leurs occupations.

* * *

Le démon et le Roi des Rats se trouvèrent dans une plaine, au milieu des arbres. La jeune femme avait enlevé ses vêtements, sous l'œil impassible du serviteur. Ses yeux se posèrent néanmoins sur la marque au fer rouge.

_ Ils vous ont aussi marqués ? Pourtant c'est vous qui vénérait, non ?

Edenia sourit.

_ Oui, en effet. Mais bon, je ne sais pas. Sans doute un ordre débile de mon frère, un peu une façon de mettre une bague de fiançailles, ricana-t-elle. C'est vrai que sur mon corps humain, ça se voit. Ciel doit avoir la même, j'imagine.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Exactement au même endroit.

_ Ah ouais ? Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses. Bon, démon, je te conseille aussi d'enlever tes vêtements sauf si tu tiens à ce que tout soit en lambeau. Et bien sur, transforme-toi car ce n'est pas sous cette forme que tu réussiras à me toucher.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Le démon obéit tandis que le Roi des Rats s'était tournée et se transformait. Sebastian avait pris aussi sa forme.

_ Alors ? On commence.

_ Vas-y, essaye de m'attaquer, répondit l'ange à six ailes en se tournant vers lui.

Le démon sourit, il déplia ses ailes noires et s'entreprit de tourner autour d'elle, rapidement. La jeune femme resta impassible, même elle bailla.

_ Trop lent !

Elle projeta sa queue et stoppa le démon qui eut à peine le temps de reprendre son équilibre quand un vecteur le mit à terre. Edenia se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tu n'es pas assez rapide, tu fais trop de bruit, tu es trop voyant…

_ C'est vous qui me dîtes ça ?

_ … tu dois être téméraire, t'aider de tes ailes, de ta queue, continua-t-elle.

Le démon se releva, sans crier gare il leva la main et déchira l'air avec ses griffes. Edenia recula, puis elle tourna sur elle-même, riant. Sebastian fut surpris… elle… dansait ?

_ Allez petit démon ! Viens ! Touche-moi ! Ahah ! Pas mal le coup de griffe, mais trop lent ! Trop bruyant ! Sois un rat ! Sois agile, sois élégant, sois farouche ! Ou mieux, tu aimes les chats, non ? Ciel me l'a dit ! Deviens comme eux ! Aller viens ! Viens !

Sebastian recommença à faire des tours rapides autour d'elle, allant en diagonale, de gauche à droite, une véritable mouche.

_ Plus rapide ! Plus silencieux ! Beugla Edenia toujours dansant et riant.

_Je suis déjà rapide,_ se dit Sebastian._ Comment puis-je aller plus vite ? Et silencieux… les rats entendent à ce point ?_

Edenia dansait, faisant des gestes fluides. Elle sourit. Le démon devenait plus silencieux, mais pas assez rapide. Tout à coup, il surgit derrière elle, présentant ses griffes. Elle esquiva en projetant un vecteur, mais le démon utilisa sa queue plumeuse, faisant reculer la jeune femme. Cette dernière ricana.

_ Bien ! C'est mieux, mais pas assez encore !

Elle déplia ses ailes et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le démon fut renvoyé à quelques mètres. La jeune femme soupira.

_Il n'arrivera jamais à me blesser à cette allure… Et s'il arrive quelque chose avec Ainede, on n'est pas dans la merde…_

_ Oh ! Intéressant, fit le Roi des Rats.

Sebastian se releva, son aura démoniaque grandissait. Il battit des ailes, envoyant des particules de poussières et de sable en direction d'Edenia puis, il prit de nouveau de la vitesse et se jeta sur le séraphin platine, la plaquant au sol. Il allait la griffer quant il fut transpercé de part en part par les lames. Edenia le poussa sur le côté. Elle se releva tandis que le démon toussait, se tenant les plaies saignantes.

_ Ratlala… Tu y étais presque ! Mais tu es trop brutal, tu n'es pas assez élégant. Je sais que les démons n'ont aucun savoir vivre mais quand même. Si tu veux tuer Ainede, il en faudra plus encore ! Aller, on recommence.

Le diable se leva, essayant de ne pas gémir de douleur. Edenia l'observa, il allait être désavantagé.

La jeune femme s'écarta et lança :

_ Tu es blessé. Comment vas-tu faire ? Tu vas être ralenti ! Ratlala… tu es déprimant petit démon !

Sebastian grogna, il fixa le séraphin prétentieux. Il sourit, passa devant lui sa main où était incrusté le pacte. Puis, il fit de rapides gestes avec ses griffes.

_ Rin ! Pyou ! Tou ! Shah ! Kai ! Jin ! Retsu ! Zai ! Zen !

Edenia fut surprise, une force invisible la maintenait au sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Je rêve où ce démon a exercé un exorcisme shinto sur moi ? Un démon exorciste… cherchez l'erreur…_

Le Roi des Rats sourit, Sebastian se rapprocha d'elle et il lui mit un coup de queue. La jeune femme l'arrêta d'une main et elle tira brusquement dessus et Sebastian tomba à terre. Le séraphin marcha, se libérant de l'exorcisme. Elle fixa le démon à ses pieds et l'applaudit. Elle lui tendit une main, Sebastian hésita et la prit. Edenia aida à le mettre debout.

_ Un exorcisme shinto ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Le démon lui sourit. Le Roi des Rats rit à pleins poumons, elle tapa sur son épaule.

_ Un exorcisme ! Non, mais tu es sérieux ? Ah ah ah ! Tu es trop hilarant ! Ma foi, garde ça, je suis sûre qu'Ainede appréciera !

Edenia récupéra une larme au bord de ses yeux, témoin de son fou rire. Elle le fixa, impassible.

_ Encore. On va s'entraîner jusqu'à ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras de retour avant le dîner de Ciel, dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

* * *

A suivre...


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Bonjour ! Encore merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)

yuuki-miisaki : XD Oui, je ne pense pas que cela aiderait Sebastian d'être épris de jalousie, il perdrait carrément l'avantage au combat ! M'enfin Edenia et Sebastian ou l'art d'attirer les faveurs de Ciel :p Oui en effet, il y en a qui n'ont pas peur XD M'enfin Undertaker serait peut-être le mieux placé à protéger le jeune Comte au cas où, je pense. Non mais Ainede, il s'intéresse à tout ce qui bouge, ce qui sent bon et ce qui est beau XD

Lottie : Arf, je suis aussi soulagée que tu te sentes apaisée et que tu as pris une bonne douce ;) XD je suis contente que l'exorcisme par Sebastian t'a fait rire^^' Je ne connais pas Bleach, mais la réplique je l'ai puisée dans Ghost Hunt^^" Donc ouais, japonisant à fond :p

Yuko-chan : (je te rassure, après je m'attaquerai à l'autre fic plus violente, enfin, elle ne sera pas non plus longue mais il y a d'autres auteurs sur ce site qui sont talentueux -et souvent plus que moi^^'- qui postent) Ah ben Ainede oui, pervers en acte ! Hum... Entre Edenia et Sebastian ? Si on veut, ou du moins ils ont Ciel à protéger en commun, donc je pense qu'ils ont quand même un peu une complicité après tout. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton cas XD mais attention, je souligne quelque chose, à l'état naturel, il a été donné de voir que certains rats sauvages (notamment les Rats Bruns) peuvent foutre une grosse raclée aux chats... donc attention ! Même si Sebastian essaye d'imiter les mouvements d'un félin, s'il se retrouve devant un gros rat d'égout... c'est compromis. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire décrocher un fou rire pour l'exorcisme XD Et là, je me pose une question et je vais relire le chapitre 50... des sous-entendus ? Rooooo merde XD Moi je dis, tout ça c'est dur !

Petite question, Edenia Rattenderköning et Ainede Rattenkönig, trouvez-vous des ressemblances dans le prénom et le nom ? Si vous trouvez, je ne pense pas que ça apporte grand-chose à l'histoire... quoique, ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses pour plus tard...

Sur ce, voici les nouveaux chapitres :) Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Comme promis, Sebastian était à l'heure pour le dîner. Avec surprise, il constata que la cuisine n'était pas en feu et que le repas était presque prêt. Tanaka avait aidé Bard dans cette tâche, cela ravit le démon qui se dit qu'il n'avait pas à tout refaire à la va-vite. Il servit son jeune maître, dans un silence total. Edenia était restée dehors, voulant rester avec ses rats. Ils se retrouvèrent en intimité. Sebastian espérait un moment chéri avec le Comte mais ce dernier ne daigna rien faire, l'ignorant quasiment. Au moment du bain, Ciel avait ordonné qu'il fasse vite, apparemment trop fatigué par sa journée.

Le démon échappait de grands soupirs, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais le jeune garçon préféra les ignorer. Enfin, ils étaient dans la chambre bleu roi. Ciel prenait grand soin de ne pas le regarder tandis que son majordome l'habillait pour la nuit. Il sentit le démon toucher sa peau à travers ses gants, s'attardant légèrement. Depuis l'autre nuit, Ciel n'avait jamais accordé une once de tendresse. Jamais de petits baisers, jamais de petites caresses, jamais de regards. Non, il s'était renfermé, jugeant la situation plus importante pour le moment. Et surtout, il ne voulait aucune attache, surtout pas avec son bourreau démoniaque. Une fois finie, Sebastian le regarda, Ciel était dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le démon l'étreignit et posa sa tête sur son épaule, déposant un baiser sur son cou.

Ciel démarra au quart de tour :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore Sebastian ? Explosa le jeune Comte.

Sebastian resserra son étreinte.

_ M'aimez-vous ?

_ Mais ! Qu…

_ Réponds-moi

Encore ce tutoiement.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas et puis je te l'ai dit !

_ Non, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Juste ces trois mots.

_ Arrête ! Stop ! Maintenant, stop ! Tout ça commence à devenir bizarre et malsain.

_ Malsain ?

Le démon le lâcha, visiblement déçu.

_ Ravalez votre fierté de temps en temps, Bocchan.

Ciel se retourna vers lui, courroucé.

_ Oui. Il me reste ma fierté et uniquement ma fierté. Sebastian, tu dois rester à ta place. Tu as pactisé avec moi pour obtenir mon âme après ma vengeance. Et ça ne changera pas ! Je ne veux pas d'avenir ! Mon avenir c'est toi, et ton rôle est de me tuer une fois cette affaire résolue ! Arrête de jouer les démons transis, ça ne te va pas ! Ton attachement pour moi est pitoyable ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu ne fais même plus peur ! Où est passé ce diable de majordome qui refroidissait tout le monde à plusieurs kilomètres ? Où est passée cette bête qui me garde sous son aile pour me dévorer, hein ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas, grimaçant.

_ Je vous laisse vous reposer. Demain, nous avons une journée chargée et Edenia veut que je m'entraîne de nouveau avec elle.

_ Et ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Elle a bien raison.

_ Et le démon que je suis ne tardera pas à vous bouffer, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Et je prendrai tout mon temps alors. Bien sur, une fois qu'on aura versé un raticide sur Ainede.

Ciel frissonna mais il défiait son majordome du regard. Les yeux rouges s'étaient faits menaçants, prenant une teinte vraiment bestiale.

_ Tant mieux ! Cracha Ciel. Je vais dormir, tu me fatigues à déblatérer toutes tes conneries !

Sur ce, le Comte se cacha sous les couvertures. Le démon souffla le candélabre, ne disant même pas un « Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves » et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Sebastian sortit alors de la chambre de son jeune maître et il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ainsi que les paroles d'Edenia.

_« _ Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas protéger Ciel si Ainede me bat. Tu es trop faible encore. En même temps, ce n'est pas en deux jours que tu arriveras à faire face à un Roi des Rats. Je t'en demande trop mais il le faut. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui. Pense à tes faiblesses, à tes avantages. Mais si tu continues comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine. M'enfin, je vais essayer moi et moi seule d'en venir à bout. Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas grave, enfin si, mais bon… Espérons qu'on réussira et repose-toi, remets-toi de tes blessures. »_

Le démon ne put s'empêcher de craindre l'arrivée du jour J, et qu'allait décider Ciel ?

Sebastian soupira, il préféra laisser cela de côté en attendant il devait s'occuper des préparatifs pour le lendemain.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

Les rideaux furent tirés brutalement, agressant les yeux du Comte qui gémit. Il se tourna de côté et monta la couverture sur lui.

_ Sebastian, vas t'en.

_ Ce n'est pas ton démon, fit une voix féminine.

Ciel se leva d'un coup, regardant Edenia dubitatif. Cette dernière lui souriait, se dandinant dans son ensemble bleu.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il.

Edenia s'avança vers lui à grands pas.

_ Aujourd'hui, ou du moins ce matin, nous allons faire du shopping en ville !

_ Pourquoi ? Je suis fatigué.

Il se retourna, voulant dormir.

_ Meuuuh…

Ciel la regarda de nouveau, elle faisait la moue et le fixait avec des yeux de merlans en fris. Elle était stupide comme ça, perdant toute sa cruauté de bête cauchemardesque. Néanmoins, le Comte soupira et lui sourit sincèrement.

_ Vous voulez acheter quoi ?

_ Les bonbons de ton entreprise !

_ On en a ici.

_ Des vêtements aussi !

_ Vous avez l'argent ?

_ Et des peluches !

_ Vous êtes une gosse ou quoi ?

_ Aller ! Fit-elle en sautillant sur place.

_ Pourquoi pas, finit par admettre Ciel, ça ne fera de mal à personne, surtout si demain vous détruisez tout.

_ Youpi ! Clama-t-elle.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Lança une voix menaçante.

Tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers un démon en colère. Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Ciel.

_ Edenia et moi allons sortir ce matin en ville, déclara-t-il.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, votre programme est chargé. A 10h, vous avez…

_ Au diable le programme ! Comme dit Ciel, c'est peut-être notre dernier jour aujourd'hui !

Le diable se retint de ne pas frapper le Roi des Rats. A la place, il lui lança un regard de tueur.

_ Exactement, renchérit Ciel en prenant les mains d'Edenia...

Ce geste irrita le majordome, les voyant mains dans les mains.

_ ...donc nous y allons, continua le Comte. Sebastian prépare-moi. Qu'as-tu préparé pour ce ma…

_ Tu ne veux pas manger dehors ? Coupa Edenia. Histoire qu'on prenne aussi un pique-nique ? En plus, aujourd'hui, la neige a partiellement fondu. J'aimerai voir la Tamise sous les ponts ! Allez, s'il te plait !

_Une gosse,_ pensèrent Ciel et le démon.

L'un était amusé, l'autre déprimé.

_ Sebastian, allons à la salle de bain.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel se leva et sortit de la chambre tandis que le majordome lança un regard noir vers le Roi des Rats.

_ Quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu as entendu Ciel ? Aller hop ! Hop ! Hop !

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à se pavaner dans Londres. Edenia était vraiment excitée, elle sautait sur chaque magasin vendant des jouets ou des bonbons. De loin, elle vit l'échoppe de l'entreprise Phantom et d'une peluche de lapin.

_ Waaaa ! Fit-elle. Comme il est mignon !

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Ciel n'ayant pas encore vu ce dont elle parlait.

Sans crier gare, elle attrapa la main de Ciel et ils coururent entre les gens. Sebastian se stoppa et soupira. Il courut aussi à leur poursuite.

_ Doucement ! Fit Ciel.

Cependant, il vit son sourire enjoué et ne put que s'attendrir face à cette femme. Elle était comme sa mère, joyeuse, innocente, si on omettait son côté monstrueux, et chaleureuse. Elle se plaqua contre la vitre et fixa le lapin.

_ Il est vraiment trop mignon !

Ciel se pouffa, refroidissant le majordome juste derrière. Son jeune maître riait naturellement, il fixa Edenia. Il se sentit triste.

_« Je me languis de mourir »_

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi alors qu'elle voulait disparaître ? Et faire du mal à Ciel par la même occasion ?

_ Pourquoi tu te moques ? Bouda Edenia.

_ Non, mais vous êtes vieille de plusieurs siècles et vous vous extasiez devant une peluche de lapin ! Taquina Ciel.

_ Et alors, j'adore les peluches. Quand j'étais prisonnière, Ainede m'en ramenait tout le temps, croyant que j'allais être plus docile. Mais les peluches sont douces et vraiment craquantes, elles me rappellent mes premiers enfants. Leur pelage était incroyablement doux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on ne trouve pas de peluche de rat ?

Ciel hocha les épaules.

_ Les rats sont moches, sales et porteurs de maladies dans la tête des gens. Donc forcément, on ne va pas faire de rats en peluche !

_ Pff. C'est faux, les rats se nettoient tout le temps et ils transmettent autant de maladie que les humains ou autres bestioles. En plus, ils ne sont pas moches.

_ Si vous le dites. En tout cas, tes rats nous ont attaqués avant et ont tués des gens.

Edenia parut, gênée.

_ Ils faisaient ça car j'étais endormie et ils se faisaient contrôler par Ainede, pas ma faute.

Ciel la toisa un moment.

_ Vous aimeriez avoir ce lapin et avoir une peluche de rat ?

Edenia se tourna vers lui, souriante.

_ Je peux ?

Ciel sourit de nouveau.

_ Vous êtes une gamine.

Ainsi, Edenia eut le droit à sa peluche de lapin, tandis que Ciel réfléchissait pour un design de rat. Vers les quatorze heures, ils rentrèrent de nouveau au manoir. Edenia et Sebastian allaient de nouveau s'entraîner.

Le jeune Comte les regarda partir, il tenait la peluche de lapin entre les mains. Edenia… quel phénomène !


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

Ma phrase préférée : Je dénie toute responsabilité ! :D

* * *

Ciel bailla en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

_ Vous êtes fatigué, Bocchan.

_ Hum.

Sebastian lui frottait le dos tandis que Ciel s'amusait avec la mousse de sa baignoire.

_ Demain c'est le grand jour, fit pensif le Comte.

_ En effet.

_ Je me demande ce qui va se passer.

_ Oh ! Du grabuge à coup sur, affirma le majordome.

Ciel soupira. Il rougit tout seul songeant à quelque chose de peu chaste.

_ Jeune maître, allez-vous bien ?

_ Oui, oui.

Son serviteur changea de positon pour frotter le torse laiteux de Ciel. Ce dernier évita son regard, toujours rougissant. Il risqua un regard en coin, scrutant son majordome.

Sebastian ne fit mine de rien, continuant son office puis, sans crier gare, le jeune garçon tira sur sa cravate, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Ciel déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, un baiser violent, possessif, pleins d'envie. Ils avaient les yeux ouverts. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent. Le démon sourit.

_ Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

_ Qui sait ? Répondit Ciel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Sebastian passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, récupérant le peu de salive de son maître.

Ciel vira à l'écarlate en voyant son démon réaliser ce geste, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le jeune garçon se sentit mal à l'aise, son corps réagissait.

_Ah non ! S'il me voit comme ça, il va me faire une réflexion ou pire ! Me sauter dessus…_

Sebastian plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la baignoire et se baissa, réclament les lèvres de son jeune maître. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres, se regardant dans les yeux. Le démon s'approcha, effleurant cette fine bouche. Avec sa langue, il les redessina, voulut forcer le passage mais Ciel recula, tout souriant.

Là, son contractant ne savait pas qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde. Sebastian s'immergea dans la baignoire, surprenant son cadet. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, avec ses doigts il appuya sur l'articulation de la mâchoire, l'obligeant à ouvrir. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment, faisant tourner leur langue passionnément. Ciel haletait déjà, trahissant son désir.

Sebastian sourit, en fin de compte, il aura le droit ce soir à un moment intime avec son maître. Il passa ses mains sans retenues sur le corps de Ciel. Il le caressait, redessinant ses courbes une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux, afin de tout mémoriser. Ciel le regarda faire, il se prêta au jeu, touchant le beau visage de son démon. Les yeux carmin s'ouvrirent et fixèrent ce petit bout d'humain, cette frêle créature était à lui. Ses petites et fines mains le touchaient, avec tendresse. Ciel s'en rendait-il compte ? Surement pas ! Il était trop fier pour ça !

Sebastian toucha une partie bien particulière. Ciel écarquilla les yeux, enlevant la main

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le dévoué serviteur. Vous en avez envie pourtant, vous êtes dur depuis un moment.

Ciel rougit.

_ Que… comment le sais-tu !

_ Je vous connais et nous sommes liés bien plus que par un simple pacte. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous cette nuit.

Tout en disant cela, il caressait d'un doigt le nez et la bouche de son contractant de manière sensuelle.

Ciel eut un sourire malicieux.

_ Ah ouais ?

Sur ce, il échangea de position avec son majordome, se retrouvant sur lui à califourchon. D'une main devenue experte, il dégrafa le pantalon de son majordome et sortit l'objet de désir. Le membre du diable était déjà dressé, gonflé de sang. Ciel le prit en bouche tout en regardant Sebastian, c'était un regard de provocation. Le majordome sourit.

_ Vous êtes audacieux aujourd'hui !

Le plus jeune suça de manière plus délicate le bout tandis que l'une de ses mains agitait ce dard en feu.

_ Vous êtes vraimen-Ah !

Sebastian rejeta la tête en arrière, s'il regardait encore son amant lui faire ça, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. De sa main gauche, il caressa les cheveux gris bleutés et de l'autre, il toucha ce petit dos qui montait et descendait selon les mouvements.

Le démon gémissait, acceptant un moment de jouer le dominé. Ciel arrêta de le prendre en bouche mais il continua ses va-et-vient sur le membre tendu. Il étudia son compagnon. Sa chemise le collait à la peau, soulignant sa carrure parfaite. Musclée mais fine aussi. Il respirait rapidement, sensible aux mouvements du jeune maître. Ciel déboutonna de sa main inoccupée les vêtements mouillés, Sebastian se redressa le fixant. Le cadet vit son regard enfiévré de désir et maintenant il le savait, d'amour. Etrangement, ça l'excita. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres tandis que son autre main s'attaquait à un bouton de chair. Il le pinça légèrement, puis entreprit de faire de petits cercles dessus.

Le démon gémissait entre ses lèvres.

_ Sebastian, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux.

Son serviteur l'obéit. Ses iris étaient devenus brillants, sa pupille semblable à un œil d'une vipère. Un démon en feu, dompté par un gosse. Ciel l'embrassa de nouveau, quémandant l'ouverture de sa bouche. Son amant ne se fit pas prier, sous l'excitation, il roula rapidement son muscle. Le démon attrapa la langue de son contractant et la suça, la mordit. Ciel gémit, il accéléra les mouvements sur le membre tendu de cette bête folle de désir.

_ Ah ! Oui, Ciel, continue ainsi.

Le tutoiement… ça faisait longtemps !

Le bassin du démon se mut automatiquement, Ciel sentait qu'il était prêt à le prendre brutalement. Et ça commençait à le frustrer d'être dominé. Le jeune garçon embrassa son cou et mordit sa jugulaire, le démon arracha un râle de satisfaction.

_ Ciel ! Ciel !

Sebastian émit un petit rugissement et changea de position brutalement. Ciel se retrouva en dessous et une bonne partie de l'eau du bain se répandit à l'extérieur. Le majordome se redressa caressant le corps de son protégé. Il lui fit une caresse sensuelle, agitant à son tour son petit pieu honteusement dressé par l'envie.

Sebastian enleva sa jacket et sa chemise trempée, puis il se mit debout afin de se débarrasser du reste.

Ils se regardèrent un moment tous les deux avant de s'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

A suivre...


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D

yuuki-miisaki : Ah ben pour ça, Ciel est le meilleur ! C'est la palme d'or du lunatique XD m'enfin, peut-être a-t-il choisi enfin ? Qui sait ?

Yuko-chan : Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Un gros rat d'égout ce Ainede ! XD oui Ciel a un nouveau réveil avec cette chère Edenia. Pauvre Sebastian... oui jaloux et possessif ! Surtout si Ciel décide vraiment de réaliser cette peluche de rat, Edenia sera complètement gaga XD Oui, Ciel n'a tenu du tout longtemps^^ Comme quoi... peut-être s'est-il décidé ?

Et maintenant, la suite du lemon...

* * *

Ciel savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Dans son fort intérieur, ça l'ennuyait, il aurait aimé donner ce plaisir à son démon. Cependant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Déjà, il se trouvait trop jeune, trop petit à certains endroits. De plus, il avait peur d'avoir honte. Donc bon, autant laisser Sebastian être le dominant pour l'acte… enfin pour le moment du moins !

Le démon écarta les jambes de son contractant, les reposant sur chaque coin de la baignoire. Il présenta un doigt devant l'orifice, Ciel émit un petit gémissement, il ferma les yeux.

_ Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux ?

_ En fait, je déteste quand tu mets tes doigts ici !

Sebastian ricana.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, c'est gênant !

_ Pourtant, il faut bien pour te préparer.

_ Il y a de l'eau ici.

Le démon sourit.

_ Dans ce cas…

Il enleva son doigt et présenta directement sa virilité.

_... allons-y !

Il pénétra d'un coup brusque Ciel qui arracha un cri de surprise et de douleur.

_ Aïeeeuuux !

Sebastian éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_ C'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était bon ! Remarqua-t-il malicieux.

_ Pff. Ah !

Le démon mit un nouveau coup de reins, mais plus délicat, plus doux. Il ne voulait quand même pas faire du mal à son jeune maître. Quant il sentit que Ciel se faisait à lui, il augmenta le nombre de mouvements ainsi que l'intensité. A chaque fois qu'il allait plus vite ou s'enfonçait plus en lui, Ciel laissait échapper des cris de plus en plus forts. Sebastian se délecta de cette douce musique, il était le seul à faire vibrer ce corps, il était le seul à entendre ces cris. Et ça devait rester à lui, rien qu'à lui !

_ Sebastian ! Ah ! SebaaAaaaaa !

Le démon le plaquait complètement contre la baignoire, lui infligeant de violents coups de reins. En même temps, il empoigna le membre de son jeune amant et l'agita. Ciel se mordit le poignet, ne voulant pas trop crier non plus.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

_ Non, fit Ciel la bouche toujours sur son poignet. Si je l'enlève, je vais-Aah !

Il se mordit plus violemment le poignet après que le démon lui donna un nouveau coup violent. Cependant, il avait tellement mordu fort pour étouffer ses cris qu'il se fit saigner.

Sebastian se stoppa, sans pour autant se retirer. Il soupira et attrapa délicatement le poignet mutilé.

_ Ne fais pas ça. Même si tu cries, ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, je suis heureux de voir que je te fais de l'effet.

_ En fait, je ne veux pas que tout le monde m'entende.

Son compagnon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit. Il caressa le visage de l'enfant.

_ Les domestiques ne nous entendent pas tant qu'à Edenia… je crains qu'elle soit au courant et qu'elle s'en moque complètement !

_ Moui… fit peu convaincu Ciel.

Le démon sourit et lécha le sang qui perlait. Une fois de plus, il la léchait. Il sentait des vibrations dans son corps. Ciel eut la tête qui tourna un peu, mais n'en dit mot. Pendant que Sebastian sucer le sang s'échappant, il recommença à bouger dans son maître. Ciel gémit doucement, soupirant presque. Cependant ces soupirs étaient pleins de désir, limite orgasmique. Quand le démon arrêta de se désaltérer de cette âme trop tentante, il refit des mouvements brusques.

_ Sebastian ! Aaah ! SebaaAAaastiaaaann !

Ciel chercha à tâtons la main de son démon, Sebastian l'aida et attrapa cette main qui ne demandait que lui.

_ Dis, Sebastian ?

_ Hum ? Répondit le démon pendant qu'il continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

_ Je peux voir tes ailes encore ?

Le démon sourit.

_ Pourquoi ? Elles puent.

_ Je veux les voir.

Son compagnon obéit et ses ailes sortirent de son dos. Elles battirent quelques instants, laissant échapper de petites plumes et leur odeur si particulière.

Ciel lâcha un cri suraigu, commençant à perdre la tête. Il fixa ses trois ailes noires, les deux sur le côté vinrent en avant, refermant un cocon protecteur.

_ Ah Sebastian !

Le démon continuait de marteler son contractant, de plus en plus vite. Ciel toucha les ailes. A la fois les plumes étaient douces, à la fois les lambeaux de chair étaient visqueux. Néanmoins, il leur trouva un certain charme.

Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent dans les yeux. Yeux de saphir contre yeux de rubis. Ciel gémit de nouveau et Sebastian émit une petite plainte.

Le jeune toucha encore l'aile, la tenant comme si c'était une main. Cette sensation plut au démon qui augmenta la cadence, faisant crier de plus en plus fort et sans retenue son amant.

_ Sebastian ! Sebastian !

_ Ciel ! Oui, appelle-moi encore !

_ Sebastian ! SebaAaaah ! Sebastiannnn !

En même temps le démon agita son petit pieu. Ciel connut la joie d'avoir deux orgasmes en même temps : l'un provenant de sa prostate et l'autre de son membre.

Entendant l'euphorie de son aimé, Sebastian jouit aussi dans une douce plainte.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, essoufflés. Ciel prit le visage du démon entre ses mains et le caressa. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment. Puis il se redressa et regarda par terre.

_ Diantre, fit-il. Un raz-de-marée…

Ciel gloussa.

_ Ben bravo !

Sebastian sourit et battit des ailes envoyant des gouttelettes froide sur son visage et en même temps l'odeur fétide.

_ Oh non ! Bon, on sort d'ici car l'eau se refroidit !

_ Mais bien sur, Bocchan.

* * *

Sebastian et Ciel étaient enfin dans la chambre. Le majordome enfila la chemise de nuit à son jeune maître. Lui, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de lui, n'ayant pas le temps de reprendre des vêtements de rechange. Une fois finie, ils se toisèrent un moment. Sebastian s'approcha et l'embrassa.

_ Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Risqua-t-il.

Ciel se mit dans les draps et lui lança :

_ Oui, tu peux rester cette nuit.

Le démon sourit, il enleva la serviette, souffla le candélabre et vint rejoindre Ciel. Le pacte et les yeux rouges brillèrent dans la nuit, face à face. Puis Ciel ferma les yeux et se lova contre la poitrine de Sebastian. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Le petit groupe déambula dans les rues londoniennes jusqu'à trouver leur échoppe fétiche. Edenia ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Elle leva un sourcil en faisant un sourire en coin.

_ Eh bien, lança Edenia, c'est réunion de famille aujourd'hui ?

Undertaker ricana, comme à l'accoutumée.

_ On ne voulait pas être en retard pour le spectacle.

_ Oh, je vois. Sympa le travelo.

_ Elle parle de moi, là ? S'interloqua Grell.

_ A qui d'autre ? Renchérit William en remettant ses lunettes à l'aide de sa faux. Votre Majesté Roi des Rats, vous êtes accompagnée par de la vermine.

La jeune femme se pouffa et se tourna vers le démon qui resta de marbre.

_ Ben ouais, que voulez-vous ? Mais c'est le seul qui a répondu à l'appel.

Sebastian se racla la gorge.

_ Ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons agir.

_ Oui, oui, souffla la Mère des Rats. Undertaker, vous savez toujours venir dans mon Royaume au cas où ?

_ Bien sur. Ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs ! Je me demande si ça a changé.

_ Je me le demande aussi, soupira-t-elle. Ciel, tu vas rester ici.

_ Je suis armé, je peux très bien vous accompagner, cracha le Comte, boudant.

_ Hors de question ! Firent en cœur Sebastian et Edenia.

Le jeune garçon les regarda tour à tour et se tapa la tête contre sa paume, blasé.

_ Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, je peux…

_ Il suffit Bocchan ! Nous avons déjà parlé de cela ! Vous resterez ici, surveillé par Undertaker ! Interdiction de venir ou de nous suivre !

_ « Surveillé par Undertaker » ? Répéta William. Je m'y oppose, nous avons du travail aujourd'hui !

_ Il restera avec vous ! Gronda le démon dont l'aura se fit menaçante.

_ Ohla, enchaîna Grell. Will a raison, on aura beaucoup de boulot et cela pendant des heures ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire la baby-sitter pour ce môme.

Ciel avait sorti son arme, visant le shinigami.

_ Comme si tu pouvais me tuer… Lamentable… Aïe !

Sebastian venait de le frapper sur la tête, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_ Si vous ne le surveillez pas, je vous promets de faire revenir toutes les âmes maudites vous hanter et je me chargerai personnellement de votre éternelle torture.

_ Ok c'est bon. Ça va. Ça va j'ai dit ! Undy, tu te charges de Ciel ?

_ Bien sur, pour moi c'est un réel plaisir de m'occuper de ce petit Comte. Hihihi.

Le susnommé le fixa d'une étrange manière, il a rêvé ou cette phrase portait à confusion ? Il regarda Sebastian, lui suppliant de l'aide mais le démon n'avait rien remarqué.

_ Dans ce cas, commença Edenia, nous allons ouvrir le portail. Démon, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

_ Bien sur.

Il s'avança d'un pas, il avisa les cercueils entreposés et leva les yeux vers le croque-mort.

_ C'est bon, fit celui-ci d'un geste de la main, vous pouvez les pousser, majordome.

La queue de pie déplaça les cercueils dans les recoins afin de laisser le milieu de la pièce libre. Les shinigamis l'observaient attentivement. Ciel se contentait d'étudier le squelette entreposé.

Sebastian prit une petite mallette et il l'ouvrit. Il y avait un morceau de papier et de la craie blanche. Il en prit une et passa l'autre à Edenia.

Le démon forma un grand cercle, puis un autre plus petit à l'intérieur. Edenia commençait à dessiner au centre un amas de nœuds.

Sebastian réalisa cinq petits autres cercles, autour du plus grand. Il dessina à l'intérieur différents éléments. Le premier une flamme. Le deuxième une feuille. Le troisième un éclair. Le quatrième une goutte. Le cinquième une plume.

Tant qu'à Edenia, elle réalisa au bout des nœuds –qui du coup étaient des queues de rats –cinq rongeurs représentant le _Rattus Norvegicus_ dans différentes positions.

_ Eh bien, lâcha Grell après un long silence. C'est moche, typique du Roi des Rats.

Un œil rouge se darda sur lui, le glaçant sur place. Edenia n'était pas d'humeur. Quand elle eut fini son œuvre, elle rangea la craie et s'épousseta les mains.

_ Voilà qui est fait ! Aller démon, place-toi en face de moi.

La jeune femme était entre les deux cercles, Sebastian s'installa comme prévu. La Mère des Rats tendit les bras que Sebastian attrapa. Ciel daignait les observer, se demandant la suite.

Tous deux firent un hochement de tête. Ça allait commencer. En cœur, ils récitèrent :

_« Nous nous faufilons partout,_

_Nous réclamons notre rentrée._

_Peu importe, nous irons jusqu'au bout,_

_Et nous traçons un trait._

_Alors écoutez-nous !_

_Entendez-nous !_

_Nous sommes les vermines._

_Et les démons nous minent. »_

Les dessins des éléments s'animèrent, bougeant sur place. Le roi-des-rats se mut aussi, on pouvait voir leur bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer. Bientôt, ça brilla laissant place à un vide lumineux, blanc. Il n'y avait aucun vent, on aurait dit une espèce de miroir que rien ne reflétait, ni ne filtrait.

_ On y va ! Fit Edenia. A plus tard Ciel, salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je reviendrai vite, Bocchan. Faites attention à vous.

_ Oui, oui, répondit Ciel peu enthousiaste. Du vent.

Le démon et le Roi des Rats sautèrent à pied joint dans cette étrange lumière et disparurent.

_ Maintenant, conclut Undertaker, il faut attendre et prier que sa Majesté arrive à vaincre son frère.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

Le Royaume des Rats ressemblait à un paysage naturel, avec des forêts, des plaines, des montagnes… cependant, certains endroits se différenciaient par un sol stérile, rocailleux aux couleurs sombres. Des sortes de stalagmites sortaient de la terre aux apparences de griffes ou de doigts décharnés. Le ciel était violet et possédait deux astres solaires : un rouge et un bleu.

_ On dirait que nous sommes les premiers, remarqua Sebastian.

La Mère des Rats sourit.

_ Non. Mes enfants sont déjà là et je sens les autres.

_ Ah bon ? Je ne sens personne pourtant.

_ C'est normal, néanmoins, bientôt…

Edenia arrêta de parler, le démon l'avait senti aussi. Ainede se rapprochait.

_ Oui, il est là, à quelques kilomètres. Sebastian, tu feras attention à toi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et promis ! En attendant, reste derrière moi. Tu ne te défendras seulement si un des sexués arrive ici.

_ Tu es en retard, ma sœur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ainede. Il ne portait qu'un pagne, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_ Ah non, répondit-elle, je suis pile à l'heure. Toi, en revanche, tu es en avance. Ça veut dire que tu as prévu ton coup.

_ Toi aussi, j'ai senti nos enfants.

_ MES enfants, souligna-t-elle. Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi.

_ Dans ce cas, ma chère sœur, commençons ! Et que le meilleur gagne !

Edenia se tenait bien droite, face à son frère. Derrière elle, Sebastian se tenait près à agir sous ses ordres, mais en attendant, ça devait se jouer avec elle. La jeune femme inspira profondément, humant l'odeur de la nature, des fleurs, de ce monde qu'elle avait façonné. Son petit sanctuaire. Son chez elle. Ses enfants étaient là aussi, préparant à tuer le reste des sexués.

_C'est la fin,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda en arrière, fixant le démon. Elle sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait sincèrement, sans ironie. Puis elle regarda de nouveau son frère, elle se transforma, arborant ses ailes et ses lames de platine.

Ainede l'imita.

Au loin le démon entendit une autre bataille se dérouler. Il captait enfin les rats et les sexués.

BAM !

Le majordome regarda devant lui. Edenia et Ainede étaient face à face, s'entremêlant leurs lames platine. Edenia défit leurs liens, reculant à l'aide de ses ailes. Ainede fit de même. Ils se toisèrent, agitant leurs ailes de temps en temps afin de ne pas perdre d'altitude.

Ainede lâcha un cri de guerre, lançant ses vecteurs. Edenia prit de la vitesse, mettant en avant ses deux lames des bras, elle esquiva les tentacules, en poussant quelques uns, en réussissant à couper certains. Elle couina comme un rat enragé et fondit sur son frère. Ce dernier se déplaça de côté mais il se prit une lame dans une aile, la transperçant. Son jumeau lui lança un regard noir, ses épines dorsales grandirent, de fins éclairs verts les entouraient.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, il savait que cela allait engendrer. Il posa son regard sur Edenia. Sa crête était devenue longue aussi, parcourue de fins éclairs argentés.

_Ils sont malades !_ Se dit le démon en entendant le ciel gronder.

Edenia rugit, son corps était électrique, projetant de la foudre ici et là. Bientôt, elle fut complètement entourée d'une boule d'éclairs argentés. Ainede était protégé de la même façon mais en vert. Les deux monstres couinèrent et se foncèrent dessus. Les Rois des Rats se rebondirent dessus, incapable de percer la défense de l'autre. Néanmoins chaque impact était impressionnant. Sebastian dut se tenir à un arbre près de lui, l'onde de choc était puissante, renvoyant à chaque fois des courants d'air violent. Il dut mettre une main devant les yeux afin de voir le déroulement du combat. D'une, le vent l'empêchait de bien les ouvrir et de deux, leur impact laissait échapper des éclairs lumineux.

Sebastian remarqua d'ailleurs que certains finissaient soit dans le ciel, soit sur le sol. Cela explosait, créant de petits foyers. Dans le ciel, cela formait des trous.

_Les autres dimensions doivent en ressentir les effets._

Edenia se rapprocha de son jumeau tout en brandissant son bras droit, elle rugit et prit de la vitesse. Cette fois-ci, leur cercle coloré ne se repoussait pas. La lame platine de la Mère des Rats avait traversé la sienne puis, elle s'attaquait à celle de son frère. Des étincelles et des bruits électriques accompagnaient son avancée. Ainede sourit et pointa sa main droite sur sa sœur, sortant ses fines griffes qui s'agrandirent. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à percer la boule protectrice au contraire, il sentit que certaines fondaient. Il allait fuir quand sa sœur lâcha un nouveau cri de guerre et rompit complètement la boule verte. Sa lame était partiellement fondue mais elle s'abattit sur le flanc de son jumeau, surpris. Il recula et envoya en même temps un coup de queue dans le ventre de sa sœur qui céda du terrain à son tour.

Edenia haletait, tandis que son jumeau se tenait le flanc. Elle l'entendit rire.

_ C'est tout ! Ma chère sœur, je t'ai déjà connue plus combative que cela !

Elle ne répondit pas, se préparant à une nouvelle offensive.

* * *

A suivre...


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

Bonjour ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)

yuuki-miisaki : A voir... en tout cas, on ne le saura pas tout de suite^^'

Yuko-chan : Oui, Ciel s'est fait avoir XD Je pense qu'il va devoir s'habituer à ces ailes fétides, surtout si ça lui prend l'envie de les toucher^^ Oui, Undy est louche... et Ciel n'est pas rassuré de rester avec lui XD Oui, Sebastian ne fait rien à part être spectateur^^ pour le moment du moins...

Lottie : Pourquoi trouves-tu que la scène d'amour entre Ciel et Sebastian est étrange ? A voir ce qu'Undy proposera à Ciel... ou pas^^' La bataille arrive et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur des attentes^^'

Puricute : Hihi eh bien, ce soir c'est avalanche de chapitres ! (Enfin mouais^^') Oui pour une fois que Sebastian reste spectateur, c'est rare. Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que ça te plaira :)

Exceptionnellement, je vous poste quatre chapitres aujourd'hui ;)

* * *

Ciel sirotait le thé que lui avait préparé Undertaker, après que Sebastian et Edenia étaient partis, un froid avait pris les occupants de l'échoppe.

Le ciel gronda, annonçant un orage. Le Comte leva la tête.

_Nous sommes en hiver ? Serait-ce…_

_ Oui, Comte, répondit le fossoyeur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ça a commencé.

William s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

_ Il faut y aller.

Grell sauta d'un cercueil en mettant sa Deathscythe sur l'épaule.

_ Ahlala. Ça va être d'un ennui.

Undertaker ricana.

_ Un ennui ? Oh non, il faudra surveiller nos fesses surtout. Regardez les nuages.

Tout le monde les fixa et Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Les nuages tourbillonnaient sur eux-mêmes. Certains se coloraient de vert, d'autres de gris. Des éclairs les parcouraient et quelques secondes après, on entendait un grondement.

Il commençait à pleuvoir, c'était une pluie chaude !

Ciel pouvait le sentir sur son visage.

La population sortait, curieuse de voir cet étrange phénomène. Le peu de neige qui restait disparue avec cette pluie, lavant par la même occasion la boue.

Un plus gros grondement éclata, faisant tout trembler. Les portes, les fenêtres et les vitres vibrèrent. Certains se cachaient dans leur maison, fermant tout.

Le vent s'élevait, de plus en plus fort. Ciel tenait son haut-de-forme, menaçant de s'envoler.

Les nuages s'agitèrent plus vite, devenant plus lumineux. De la foudre apparut, tombant dans Londres. Le Comte entendit les gens crier de peur.

_ Bon, fit Grell, c'est ma zone là-bas. A plus tard ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mes petits choux !

Le shinigami rouge sauta de toit en toit, semblant insensible au vent violent.

De la foudre tomba près du petit groupe, Ciel perdit l'équilibre mais Undertaker le rattrapa. En regardant le point d'impact, le jeune garçon vit la maison brûlée, ses occupants tués sur le coup.

_ Comte, restez près de moi maintenant, ça va être de plus en plus dangereux.

Ciel acquiesça et se remit debout.

La légende des shinigamis sortit sa fameuse faux et alla dans la maison, suivi de près par Ciel.

Les cadavres étaient carbonisés, une fine fumée argentée sortait de certains. Undertaker faucha ces fumées d'un coup.

_ William ! Appela-t-il. Les Rats ont commencé à dévorer les âmes !

_ Déjà ! Oh non… elles ne seront pas entières… Pfff. Ces vermines nous causent vraiment du souci, je vous jure…

Pour les autres, la Lanterne Cinématique était intacte, permettant de juger les âmes.

Un autre impact de foudre tomba à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Cette fois-ci, William s'en alla, occupant sa zone.

Ciel se rapprocha d'Undertaker.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils réussiront à tuer Ainede ?

_ Oh ça, ce n'est pas sur, fit-il avec un sourire. Bien qu'il ne soit pas parfait, c'est quand même le jumeau d'Edenia. Il est fort. Tout ce que tu vois dans le ciel, ce sont eux. Leurs pouvoirs se déchaînent, mais ça va encore. Ça pourrait être pire !

_ Ah parce qu'il peut avoir pire que ça ?

_ Oh que oui ! Et je suis sur que ça arrivera bientôt, ils ont commencé déjà dur-dur !

Ciel resta silencieux, fixant cet orage surnaturel. Tout à coup, des bourrasques de vent se firent plus fréquents, plus violents.

Des bruits électriques crépitaient dans le ciel, Ciel vit de temps en temps de fins éclairs blancs. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux, une boule lumineuse parcourue d'éclair se formait. C'était à plusieurs kilomètres, loin de là où ils étaient, mais il la vit très clairement.

Le shinigami la vit aussi.

_ Oh non, lâcha-t-il.

Il attrapa Ciel et se dirigea vers son échoppe. Un bruit étrange, un bruit de grincement claqua dans l'atmosphère et le jeune noble vit la foudre tombait. Cependant elle était épaisse et elle s'écrasait sur le sol, il vit un nuage de poussière se soulever.

Le shinigami mit sa faux devant eux et psalmodia quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles de l'humain. Quand le nuage de poussière chargé d'électricité vint à leur rencontre, une sorte de bouclier invisible les protégeait. Néanmoins, le sol trembla, le sol grondait, le sol gémissait même ! Ciel se cramponna au fossoyeur.

_ Le pire arrive, confia ce dernier, la voix devenue sérieuse.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

Sebastian perçut l'autre combat à plusieurs kilomètres. Les rats s'en sortaient-ils face aux autres sexués ? S'ils ont été capables de tuer les deux-tiers avant, une dizaine ne devrait pas causer de soucis.

Le démon se tourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux sexués.

_ Oh ? Vous vous êtes enfouis ?

_ Non, nous sommes l'As caché dans la manche de notre maître. Il sait que tu es là pour l'achever si la Mère le bat alors…

Le majordome fronça les sourcils.

_ Meurs !

Les deux anges déplièrent leurs ailes et foncèrent droit sur le démon qui esquiva. Il se retourna vers eux qui revenaient à la charge. Sebastian recula, évitant à chaque fois leurs attaques coordonnées.

_« Sois un rat ! Sois agile, sois élégant, sois farouche ! »_

Ces paroles revenaient dans sa tête. Le démon sourit, il commença à danser lui aussi, faisant des gestes fluides. Les anges furent déconcertés, ne s'attendant pas une sorte de valse. Ils attaquèrent différemment, faisant des moulinets avec leurs lames.

Sebastian sourit, il sauta et décrocha un coup de pied sur l'un d'eux, se retrouvant au sol. L'autre en profita pour essayer de l'embrocher, toutefois, le diable se baissa en arrière, évitant de justesse la lame qui passait à ras de son visage.

L'ange à terre lui agrippa la cheville et le fit tomber. La lame s'abattit sur son ventre, le démon prit la lame à pleines mains, ne voulant pas être coupés en deux. Son sang perla et coula, Sebastian serra la mâchoire. Celui qui était debout s'élança vers lui, portant le coup fatal.

Les yeux du démon devinrent brillants et il arracha un rugissement. Il écarta la lame qu'il avait dans les mains et se dégagea à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Les ennemis se toisèrent, les mains du majordome étaient devenues des serres. Les anges repartirent ensemble, coordonnés. Sebastian sourit et fonça sur eux aussi, il attrapa le bras de celui de droite et avec ses serres, il lui coupa un bras. L'ange meugla de douleur, tenant son moignon ensanglanté. Son compagnon se stoppa net, se demandant quoi faire.

_ Sale démon ! Retourne en Enfer ! Siffla-t-il.

Il sauta sur le majordome qui se servit du bras à la lame comme d'une épée. Ils se défièrent ainsi, un moment, faisant des moulinets, des parades.

Ils reculèrent et prirent une position d'attaque. Sebastian pointait la lame bien avant.

_Leurs lames sont vraiment résistantes !_

Ils s'attaquèrent en poussant un cri. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, chacun essayant de faire perdre du terrain à l'autre. Sebastian sourit, il avait compris comment en venir au bout. Il sauta et tourna sur lui-même. Avec la lame, il transperça une aile à l'articulation. L'ange grogna, il ne pouvait plus voler. Le démon en profita pour planter la lame dans la gorge. Un hoquet de surprise sortit des lèvres de l'ange qui tomba à terre, sans vie.

Le démon se tourna vers l'ange à moignon. Ce dernier haletait en lançant un regard de haine.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu as osé nous défier ! Nous les anges parfaits !

_ Les anges parfaits ? Vous ? Mais vous êtes des immondices, pervertis par le désir et le pouvoir. Rejetés à la fois de Dieu et de Satan, vous êtes tout sauf parfaits.

Un grognement lui répondit et l'ange s'envola et abattit sa dernière lame sur le démon. Sebastian esquiva et fit reculer son ennemi en faisant des moulinets à l'aide de son propre bras. Les ailes blanches prirent de la vitesse sur place, envoyant un nuage de poussière dans les yeux du majordome. Il fut aveuglé quelques secondes, quant il reprit la vue, l'ange bondit sur lui et enfonça sa lame dans l'épaule. Sebastian en profita aussi pour introduire la lame dans une aile. Le sexué hurla et lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le démon se retrouva projeté à terre.

Une explosion retentit.

Il écarquilla les yeux et aperçut les Rois des Rats faire une démonstration de force avec leurs vecteurs. Certains partaient dans le sol, explosant tout sur leur passage.

L'ange profita de son inattention pour le transpercer la cuisse. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du majordome.

_ Adieu démon ! Sourit l'ange.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas décidé que c'était sa dernière heure et il décrocha un coup de pied de sa jambe valide dans l'armure du sexué. Il savait que cela ne lui faisait pas mal, mais ça suffit pour qu'il recule de quelques pas et que lui se redresse.

_ Je crois que ce bras vous appartient, non ? Demanda gentiment Sebastian avec un sourire. Permettez-moi que je vous le rende !

Il trancha le second bras du sexué et Sebastian planta la lame dans la tête, traversant en même temps son cou tel un fourreau. Le démon haletait. Il regarda les Rois des Rats. Ces derniers s'étaient immobilisés, cessant les grandes bourrasques de vent autour d'eux. Que se passait-il ?


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

Les grondements ne cessaient pas, devenant de plus en plus, bruyant, faisant tout trembler. Le vent battait les habitations. Les rares personnes étant dehors s'agrippaient à tout et n'importe quoi. Undertaker, après avoir récupéré d'autres âmes, se dirigea vers son échoppe, tenant fermement le Comte par le bras. Tous deux luttaient face au vent implacable, leur sifflant désagréablement dans les oreilles. Une fois arrivés à la porte, le shinigami l'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Le fossoyeur voulut refermer la porte mais elle battait avec le vent, claquant contre le mur. Dans une ultime tentative, il attrapa la poignée et la tira de toutes ses forces. Une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres cassa les joints de la porte. Undertaker lâcha la poignée in extremis avant de se faire envoler avec. Il maugréa puis revint, un peu plus en arrière, à l'abri de ce vent.

Ciel grelottait maintenant, la pluie était encore chaude mais c'était la peur qui le faisait trembler. Le shinigami s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Eh bien Comte, ce n'est pas un spectacle qu'on contemple tous les jours, hein ?

_ Honnêtement, je n'aurai jamais aimé voir ça.

Le fossoyeur ricana.

_ Je comprends. Je me demande comment les autres se démènent. Ça doit être l'enfer au Paradis, sans vouloir faire de blague et vice versa.

Ciel leva un œil sur le croque-mort.

_ C'est à cause de ça que personne ne veut aider Edenia.

_ Oui. D'ailleurs je me demande si Saint Jean n'a pas été témoin de cela à Patmos, et s'est trompé ensuite dans ses dires.

Le shinigami leva les yeux, des personnes venaient. Grell et William rentrèrent dans le magasin, luttant contre cet horrible vent.

_ Impossible de travailler ! Quasiment toutes les âmes sont aspirées ! Se lamenta Grell. En plus, il grêle !

Ciel se pencha de côté, en effet, de gros grêlons tombaient à terre, aussi gros qu'une orange.

_ La taille ! S'exclama le jeune garçon.

_ Oui, répondit Grell. Ces sales rats sont en train de se déchaîner ! Aaaaaaah !

Il prit une position théâtrale, mettant sa main sur son front, prenant une mine attristée.

_ Nous allons être ensevelis vivants ! C'est le déluge !

_ Arrêtez vos bêtises, coupa William, remettant une fois de plus ses lunettes en place. On doit attendre encore un peu avant que les Hautes Instances décident de tuer ces bêtes.

Ciel ne se sentit pas en sécurité. Il fixa le portail encore ouvert. Il voulait rejoindre Sebastian et Edenia. De nouveau bruit électrique le sortit de ses pensées. La foudre tomba un peu partout, déclenchant des incendies, électrocutant des personnes. Une vision d'apocalypse se déroulait sous les yeux des shinigamis et de Ciel.

_ Je veux y aller ! Tempêta Ciel.

Grell soupira.

_ Ahlala, gamin, non. C'est non. Tu restes ici, si je t'emmène là-bas, Seby va me passer un savon.

Ciel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à envoyer une proposition.

_ Non, coupa Grell. Même si tu me dis que j'aurai le droit de coucher avec lui, c'est non. D'une, je me ferai quand même tuer, et de deux l'autre il ne le fera jamais. C'est un non catégorique. Par contre, je peux te découper avec ma Deathscythe.

Ciel bouda et entendit Undertaker ricaner.

_ C'est bon. Je l'emmène.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris.

_ Tu vas l'emmener là-bas ? C'est du suicide ! Même pour nous, et Seby nous a formellement interdits de le mêler à la bataille.

_ Hihi. Je prends le risque, puis je veux voir ce que va devenir cette chère Edenia. Je dois avouer que de rester ici, à recueillir des âmes atomisées ne m'intéressent guère.

_ Nous avons besoin de personnel, ordonna William.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'à me coller des heures supplémentaires. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un combat titanesque entre deux monstres !

_ Vous m'emmenez alors ? S'impatienta Ciel.

_ Oui, Comte. Allez-y, prenez ma main.

William remonta ses lunettes et commença à partir en voyant le vent se calmer.

_ Venez, Grell Sutcliff, nous devons rapporter les âmes.

_ Ah. C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent, soupira le shinigami rouge. Bye ! Bye !

Les deux shinigamis ressortirent une fois de plus, profitant du calme de la tempête. Undertaker parut hésitant.

_ Etrange que ça se soit calmé. Il doit se passer quelque chose.

_ On y va ou pas ? S'irrita le Comte.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Tous deux sautèrent dans le portail, disparaissant…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

Les Rois des Rats repartirent dans leur lutte après ce court moment de pause. Edenia rugit, brandissant ses lames, Ainede l'imita. Ils s'entrechoquèrent, faisant des étincelles.

Ils se frappèrent en même temps avec leur queue, obligeant à se dégager. Edenia serra et desserra ses griffes. Elle sentait sa haine monter en flèche, elle voulait le détruire. Elle huma quelques secondes l'air et sourit. Ainede la fixait, visiblement courroucé.

_ Tes sexués sont en train de se faire taille en pièce ! Mon cher frère !

Son jumeau grogna.

_ Je n'ai pas encore perdu ! Tant que je serai là, devant toi, je serai invaincu ! Peu m'importe si ces pigeons se font déplumer !

Edenia renifla de dédain. Elle couina et fonça de nouveau sur son frère. Elle savait celui-ci en colère désormais. Il allait devenir moins attentif, mais plus puissant.

Sebastian haletait, il s'assit par terre. Il regarda ses blessures, ça lui faisait légèrement mal mais il devait se reposer. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les Rats se battaient toujours entre eux, déstabilisant de nouveau le temps. Le démon grimaça, il compressa avec sa main, redevenue humaine, sa plaie saignante. Il ne sentit pas le pacte luire, trop inspiré par la douleur et se tenant près à achever Ainede sur ordre de sa jumelle.

* * *

Undertaker et Ciel apparurent près des stalagmites. Ils voyaient les séraphins maudits combattre. Le jeune Comte contempla un champ de mort, témoin du début de la bataille. Un instant, il regretta d'être venu ici. Il était peut-être encore moins en sécurité que dans son monde.

Undertaker siffla, admiratif devant l'étendu des dégâts.

_ Eh ben ! Ils ne sont pas allés de main morte ! Heureusement qu'ils se battent ici.

_ C'est effrayant, murmura Ciel.

_ Que voulez-vous, Comte ? Ces bêtes ne savent que détruire.

Ciel avança, il voulait se rapprocher de l'affrontement. Undertaker le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Edenia mit ses bras en croix et les baissa rapidement, donnant une forme en X. Ainede recula de nouveau, coupé par cette attaque. Sa peau de platine se fissura. Il rugit et planta sa queue dans l'une des cuisses de sa sœur qui couina. Elle lança ses vecteurs que son jumeau contraint avec les siens. Les tentacules-rats se battaient entre eux. Leurs têtes ouvraient leur gueule et elles se lacéraient entre elles. Ainede rompit d'un coup le contact en s'élançant sur sa jumelle sans ménagement. Edenia eut le souffle coupé, elle tomba à terre. Ainede reprit de l'altitude tandis que la Mère des Rats s'écrasa lourdement, soulevant de la poussière. Elle se cassa une autre aile dans un craquement peu ragoutant.

Elle se releva et Ainede s'écrasa sur elle, il lui tenait fermement les bras.

Sebastian se releva prêt à intervenir.

_ Alors ma sœur chérie ? On n'est pas dans une bonne position hein ?

Il lui tint les bras avec deux de ses vecteurs, tandis que ses mains caressaient sa poitrine, puis descendirent plus bas vers son intimité. Edenia serra les cuisses mais son jumeau les lui écarta.

_ J'ai gagné ! Fit-il. Tu es mienne !

La Mère des Rats sentit ce qu'il voulait faire et poussa un grognement. Elle sortit ses vecteurs qui traversèrent ses propres épaules afin de projeter son frère. Surpris, il eut juste le temps de se stabiliser en l'air.

_ Tu en as encore à revendre ! Tu es même prête à te mutiler pour pas que je te féconde. Décidément, je t'aime à en mourir.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Cracha Edenia en s'élançant vers lui.

Malgré ses blessures, elle lui affligea un puissant coup de queue qui le fit voltiger plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'armure de platine se fissura sur tout un côté, des morceaux tombèrent. Ainede savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Il devait immobiliser sa sœur.

Edenia revint vers lui, rugissant, les canines en avant. Ses griffes vinrent lacérer le visage de son jumeau. Elle tourna sur elle-même et lui mit un nouveau coup de queue le renvoyant voler plus loin.

Son jumeau grogna et tourna la tête vers quelque chose d'intéressant, il sourit. Il fuit sa sœur, enfin cette dernière en déduisit cela. Cependant, la vérité était tout autre. Quant elle comprit, elle écarquilla les yeux et elle accéléra tentant de rattraper son frère.

_ Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Sebastian se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi criait-elle ? Pourquoi Ainede la fuyait ? Il tourna aussi la tête, plus alerté par le sceau qui lui piquait. Il était surpris, lui aussi se mut rapidement.

Ciel voyait une forme argentée foncer sur lui quant il sentit quelque chose le transpercer. Il hoqueta de surprise, son sang gicla.

_ Ciel ! Firent en cœur le démon et Edenia.

* * *

A suivre...


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires :)

yuuki-miisaki : XD rooooooo mais si Sebastian va rester et Ciel... ben on verra^^' Pour Undy, tu verras ce qu'il mijote^^

mangakadu14 : Merci beaucoup :) (Bof j'écris plutôt mal en fait^^) Bien les vacances ? Hihi, j'ai aussi apprécié d'écrire les lemons, contente que tu les trouves mignons. Pour Ciel et l'attaque d'Ainede... c'est vrai que ce n'est pas gaie-gaie^^

Puricute : Ben attends, j'ai fait cadeau de quatre chapitres, mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné pour vous faire mariner XD Aller ça va que je poste tous les jours ;) Je te laisse découvrir la suite :p

Yuko-chan : Merci^^ oui ces quatre chapitres sont bien mouvementés^^ Entre le temps et tout ça... cool la pluie chaude, hein ? Ca change XD Ratlala, oui Ciel et Sebastian s'appartiennent, Grell, pas touche au démon ! Et oui, oui, Ciel est bête^^ d'ailleurs on en voit le résultat... maintenant... à voir... Bon ok, j'avoue... Ciel va mourir !

Lottie : Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire que c'est un imbécile... Oui, pauvre Sebastian, ça lui fait un choc... surtout qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir^^' Undertaker c'est clair que c'est de sa faute. M'enfin...

Bocchan-chan : Oui ces derniers chapitres laissent une amère sensation de tristesse et de dernière fois... Qui de Ciel ou d'Edenia va partir ? Ciel est bien parti pour le moment XD Et oui, Undertaker en sait beaucoup ! Mais chut... attendons de voir la suite du combat ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_ Ciel ! Firent en cœur le démon et Edenia.

Ainede retira sa lame, le jeune Comte tomba à terre, le flanc perforé. Sebastian vint auprès de lui, suivi de la Mère des Rats.

_ Bocchan ! Tenez bon !

_ Eh, enfoiré, qu'as-tu fait ? Fit Edenia avec un ton doucereux. Hein ? Mon cher et tendre frère adoré ? Qu'as-tu osé faire ?

Le susnommé pâlit et il recula d'un pas, en voyant l'aura menaçante de sa jumelle grandir à toute vitesse. Même Sebastian se mit devant Ciel, le protégeant de quelque chose.

_ Voyons, ma sœur. Calme-toi.

_ Je vais te réduire en poussière. Je vais te crever. Je vais te bousiller sale cafard !

Edenia changea, ses ailes devinrent lumineuses, ses plumes plus longues, ses cheveux platine se dressèrent sur la tête, comme un rat hérissé. Au-dessus d'elle, les nuages tourbillonnaient, grondant.

_ Je vais te tuer ! Prépare-toi à souffrir le martyre mon cher frère ! Tu voulais me voir ? Tu voulais voir ma pleine puissance ! Tu l'auras !

Sans crier gare des éclairs blancs sortirent de sa crête pour s'écraser à proximité de son frère, le faisant reculer.

_ Je vais te tuer !

Ses vecteurs sortirent de son dos et ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, créant de grandes explosions. Edenia tourna la tête vers le démon. Ce dernier fut surpris, ses yeux étaient devenus dorés. Son corps semblait se transformer lentement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle était déjà à coté de lui, à quelques centimètres. Sebastian protégea Ciel, le tenant dans ses mains.

Le Roi des Rats sourit, dévoilant ses longues canines.

_ Oh ! Le petit démon a peur de moi, hein ? Tu vas voir le Vrai Roi des Rats ! Tu vas voir ce qu'est un monstre ! Mais avant…

Elle caressa la joue de Ciel de ses mains devenues des engrenages en platine aux griffes terrifiantes. Ses yeux or se posèrent sur le démon.

_ Je vais l'affaiblir, assez pour que tu puisses le tuer avec tes pouvoirs naturels, et avec mon coup de main.

Edenia s'entailla le bras, faisant perler le sang devenu argenté.

_ Bois-le. C'est un effet temporaire mais cela te suffira à devenir fort et à soigner Ciel. Fais-lui boire ça.

Le majordome était sceptique.

_ Sebastian Michaelis, au nom de mon rang et de tes sentiments envers cet humain, je t'ordonne de m'obéir.

Le démon attrapa le bras et aspira le liquide. Il retira vite ses lèvres tandis que les ailes grandissaient encore. Elle arracha un couinement de rat, certaines plumes partirent en arrière, se dirigeant droit vers Ainede qui essayait de fuir. L'impact des plumes produisit de grandes explosions.

Edenia s'en alla en volant.

Sebastian prit la tête de Ciel et lui fit boire le précieux sang.

_Est-ce que ça marche au moins sur les humains ?_

Le démon avala le reste, le liquide glissa dans sa gorge. Son corps se réchauffait, il sentait une force extrême prendre le contrôle de ses entrailles. Il regarda Ciel, toujours inconscient.

_Ciel…_

La blessure s'était refermée, l'hémorragie avait cessé, ses variantes revenaient à la normale. Alors pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, majordome. Il se réveillera.

Sebastian lança un regard noir vers le shinigami. Il se releva et le prit par le col.

_ Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené ici ! J'avais dit non ! Pourquoi !

_ Hihihi. Parce que c'est grâce à lui qu'on va se débarrasser de ces monstres.

_ Quoi ?

_ Le Comte Phantomhive s'en sortira. Mais j'avais besoin qu'il vienne afin de réveiller la vraie bête.

_ Vous… vous l'avez utilisé comme appât ? Comme déclencheur ?

Undertaker sortit sa faux et menaça le démon. Ce dernier le lâcha. Le shinigami sortit son cahier.

_ J'ai de la chance, je vais recueillir une âme particulière ce soir !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux et baissa son regard sur Ciel, toujours inconscient.

_ Mais… vous avez dit qu'il allait s'en sortir ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais personne ici n'a d'âme à proprement dite.

Undertaker gloussa, éclatant complètement en fou rire. Il pointa sa faux vers les Rois des Rats.

_ Il y a toujours eu qu'un seul Roi des Rats. Les autres sont de pâle de copie. Edenia possède une âme semblable à celles des Humains.

Le démon prit Ciel dans ses bras.

_ Alors, elle va mourir.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

Dans le monde des humains, le temps se déchaînait. Les orages se transformaient en tempête. Des tornades balayaient des villages entiers. La foudre embrasait des forêts de conifères. Les Mers et les Océans déversaient d'immenses vagues sur les continents.

C'était la panique générale. Les humains voyaient se dérouler sous leurs yeux l'Apocalypse.

* * *

Dans les autres mondes, on essayait au mieux de limiter les dégâts. Certains s'impatientèrent. Ils devaient bientôt intervenir si la Mère des Rats n'arrivait pas à détruire son frère.

* * *

Les shinigamis récoltaient sans cesse des âmes amochées ou atomisées. Celles qui étaient à moitié détruites servaient de nourriture à Edenia, sans doute.

* * *

Sebastian et Undertaker furent témoins d'un phénomène rare et impressionnant. Toutes les âmes atomisées rentraient dans les vecteurs, ces derniers grandissaient, devenant longs de plusieurs kilomètres. Les longues queues argentées passaient au-dessus de leur tête.

_ Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

La voix d'Edenia se répercutait dans le Royaume des Rats. Mais elle changeait devenant caverneuse, plus menaçante, plus bestiale. Un couinement suraigu retentit. Le démon boucha les oreilles de Ciel.

Une nouvelle explosion à l'allure de champignon se forma dans le ciel.

Undertaker observa et recula d'un pas.

_ On y est. Vous allez voir la vraie forme du Roi des Rats.

Un nouveau couinement. Sebastian vit autour de lui les rats argentés revenir, ils avaient fini de tuer les anges sexués on dirait. Ils couraient vers l'explosion, certains se faisaient happer par les vecteurs, les bouffants. Et là, il vit, il vit l'horreur de la chose.

_ Un Roi des Rats.

Au loin, il vit une immense créature à trois têtes, des yeux rouge et dorés. Les têtes de rats tanguaient, arrachant des couinements surnaturels. Les incisives platine étaient en avant, brillantes. Les oreilles couleur chair trônaient sur les têtes. Son corps massif et longiligne se recouvrait d'une fourrure argentée, laissant apercevoir de temps en temps de la peau et un étrange système d'engrenage. Une impressionnante crête platine se dressait sur son dos. On voyait encore les six ailes, mais elles étaient de la même taille que sous forme humaine, inutiles. Ses sept queues balayaient le seul, détruisant tout. Ses vecteurs partaient de tous les côtés, dévorant sa propre progéniture. L'immense rat se mit sur ses pattes à engrenages, dévoilant un ventre aux multiples mamelles.

Le Roi des Rats essayait d'attraper une autre créature plus petite. Sebastian devina qu'il s'agissait d'Ainede. Il était deux fois plus petit que sa jumelle. Néanmoins, il ressemblait juste à un rat normal, avec quelques lames poussant par ci, par là. C'était un rat albinos aux yeux rouges sang. Il échappait à sa sœur en faisant de grands bonds.

Les deux monstres se battaient, ou du moins, un essayait de fuir l'autre.

_ Edenia, fit une voix faible.

_ Bocchan, reposez-vous, intima le majordome.

_ Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit qu'il s'en sortirait, envoya le shinigami.

_ Edenia ! Cria un peu plus le Comte apercevant les deux monstres.

Il vit le rat à trois têtes fouetter le plus petit. Il fut projeté dans leur direction, mais suffisamment loin pour éviter que les projections retombent sur eux.

La Mère des Rats marcha vers eux lentement, tanguant ses têtes. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que folie et destruction. Elle ouvrit ses gueules laissant échapper des couinements. Elle frappa le sol avec ses têtes, arrachant n'importe quoi avec ses dents.

_ Elle est devenue folle, constata Undertaker. Elle doit croire que Ciel est mort.

_ Mon en-fant, articula le monstre difforme. Mon en-fant. Tu-er. Je vais tu-er. Tous dé-trui-re. Tous. Tu-er.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

Ciel et Sebastian restèrent pétrifier devant le monstre qui fut Edenia. Cette chose était complètement différente de la jeune femme qui connaissait.

Un vecteur se projeta vers son jumeau. Il couina, ne savant pas comment contenir sa sœur. A bout de force, il se retransforma en ange à six ailes. Il sortit ses tentacules mais l'une des têtes les croqua en partie.

_ Ma sœur ! Arrête ! Tu as gagné ! C'est bon ! Supplia-t-il.

L'immense rat ne l'entendait pas et le frappa avec ses queues, le renvoyant valser à plusieurs mètres. Edenia se tourna vers Sebastian, Undertaker et Ciel. Elle ouvrit ses gueules et couina, laissant en même temps sentir son odeur pestilentielle.

_ Elle va nous tuer là ! Paniqua le démon.

Ciel se releva difficilement et étudia la bête folle. Les yeux rouges et dorés des têtes pleuraient, Edenia était triste. Il inspira profondément et hurla :

_ Edenia ! Stop ! Edenia ! Je vais bien ! Edenia !

_ Bocchan ! Intima Sebastian.

Le rat cessa de bouger et les têtes descendirent à leur niveau, les yeux sanguins et or étudièrent le jeune Comte.

_ Ci-e-l.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Je suis vivant, tu m'as sauvé.

Les yeux se fermèrent, les têtes se relevèrent et lâchèrent un nouveau couinement strident. Les ailes se déplièrent, devenant brillantes. Le monstre rétrécit et bientôt, le séraphin platine retrouva sa forme normale. Edenia était à quatre pattes, haletant. Ses yeux fixaient Ciel.

_ Mon Ciel. Mon enfant, murmura-t-elle.

Le Comte voulut s'approcher d'elle mais Sebastian l'en empêcha.

Ainede était juste derrière eux.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

_ Ahlala, ricana le séraphin. Ma sœur, arrête d'être tendre avec de la nourriture. En plus celui-ci, j'avais mis un temps fou à le trouver !

Tout en parlant, il avançait vers eux, en se déhanchant. Il fixait ardemment sa sœur. Cependant son apparence ensanglantée contrastait énormément avec son attitude.

_ Oui, j'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, ma sœur chérie.

Edenia sanglotait.

_ Toi, la seule, la première des Rois des Rats. Toi la seule, la vraie ! Car c'est toi qui a tous les pouvoirs et pas nous autres.

Les mains d'Edenia s'enfoncèrent dans la terre.

_ Ce gosse, quant il avait 10 ans, l'odeur de son âme émanait à 10 kilomètres à la ronde !

Edenia fixa le sol, essayant de cacher ses larmes.

_ Après, j'ai du organiser tout un stratagème afin de te l'offrir en cadeau de Noël !

Ciel fulminait, il prit son arme dans les mains et visa l'ange. Sebastian lui baissa son bras.

_ Edenia, j'avais envoyé mes meilleurs humains pour te l'attraper ! Au début, ils ont tué le chien.

L'interpellée laissa échapper un gémissement.

_ Puis ils ont trouvé les parents. Ils les ont tués, les transperçant avec du platine béni par tes soins.

La Mère des Rats grinça des dents.

_ Ils ont assommé un serviteur.

Le corps d'Edenia fut pris de tremblements.

_ Et ils ont mis le feu au manoir.

Ciel voulait le tuer. Il voulait tuer ce salop de ses propres mains. Il avouait ! Il avouait tout !

_ Et après, on a chopé le gamin ! Pour qu'il te serve de bouffe ! Pour qu'il réactive ta matrice ! Mais toi, tu n'en as pas voulu ! Tu l'as même protégé ! Il doit mourir !

Edenia hurla, elle déplia ses ailes qui s'agrandirent et brillèrent comme mille étoiles. Elle fixa son frère de ses yeux rouges, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Elle sauta sur lui, ce dernier esquiva et prit son envol, content de son effet.

_ Tu perds ton sang-froid ma chérie !

Edenia couina, elle le fouetta de sa queue. Son frère fut projeté un peu plus long, il était moins rapide, ses ailes étaient abîmées.

* * *

Ciel les regardait, se tenant à son majordome.

_ Sebastian, quand il sera tué, tout sera fini, n'est-ce pas ?

Le démon le regarda.

Que répondre ?

_ Oui, tout sera fini. Votre vengeance sera accomplie.

_ C'est ma faute, lâcha le jeune Comte. Si mon âme n'était pas aussi parfaite, jamais ma famille aurait disparu. Je serai encore avec Mère et Père. Et Edenia ne serait pas encore là à devoir supporter pareil douleur.

_ C'est faux, Bocchan. Vous vous rappelez, il n'y avait que des enfants dans les cages. Soit ils se faisaient tout de suite tuer, soit ils servaient de nourriture à Edenia. Les enfants ont la particularité d'avoir des âmes assez pures. Vu que ce monstre sévissait à cette époque, vous êtes obligatoirement exposé à ce danger. Et c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Ciel baissa les yeux, peu convaincu. Il releva les yeux en entendant un mélange de couinement et de rugissement. Edenia et Ainede se mêlaient les lames dans un grand fracas. La Mère des Rats était brutale, frappant les armes de son jumeau sans aucune douceur.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_Il faut qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, sinon Ainede va l'avoir._

Undertaker ricana. Ciel et Sebastian tournèrent la tête vers lui, ils l'avaient presque oublié.

_ Ahlala. Cette Edenia ! Qu'elle est charmante ! Comte, ça fait quoi de se sentir aimer par un monstre pareil ?

Ciel lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit qu'un :

_ Tch.

Sebastian lorgna un moment le shinigami avant de lever les yeux vers les Rois des Rats.

Edenia rugissait, sa crête crépitait, laissant apparaître de fins éclairs argentés. Elle continuait de marteler de coups Ainede qui ne prit qu'une position de défense. Il sourit et éclata de rires.

_ Ma sœur ! Tu ne réfléchis plus ! Cet humain t'embrouille !

Cette dernière ignora et elle brandit sa lame de son bras droit tout en lâchant un cri de guerre. Ainede sourit tandis que la pointe se dirigeait vers son visage.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit aux oreilles d'Edenia, stoppant son attaque. Ainede fixait cette lame à quelques centimètres de son front.

Ciel et Sebastian écarquillèrent les yeux.

_ Edenia ! Cria le jeune garçon angoissé.

_Je n'ai pas été assez attentive,_ constata la Mère des Rats.

Un vecteur s'était planté dans sa poitrine, la traversant. Son frère sortit les autres tentacules.

_ Ede-Maman ! Supplia la voix que Rattenderköning aimait tant.

* * *

A suivre...


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures :)

Puricute : XD oui Ciel est vivant ;) T'inquiète pas :) Et oui, ça se finit toujours en suspens... même si là, on peut commencer à deviner ce qu'il va se passer ^^' XD tu lui piqueras sa faux et tu te chargeras toi-même du croque-mort :p Ouaip, toujours en train de mijoter un truc, Undertaker.

mangakadu14 : Merci^^ XD oui maintenant on sait ;) A voir pour Ciel et Sebastian...

Yuko-chan : Oui, Ciel n'est pas encore mort XD Arf, cette Edenia oui, elle n'est pas très jolie-jolie comme ça^^' XD hum patience pour Ainede ;)

Guest : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout au tant :)

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. Cela m'a encouragé à continuer de publier, j'étais très émue car c'est ma toute première fiction^^' Merci d'avoir suivi les aventures de Ciel, Sebastian et Edenia. Et oui, vous l'avez compris... ce sont les derniers chapitres... Je vous laisse les découvrir, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous allez aimer la fin^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La jeune femme fut traversée maintes fois par les vecteurs.

_ Ede-Maman !

Rattenderköning osa regarder ce petit être qui l'appelait « maman », comme avant. Elle sourit.

_ Au revoir, Ciel, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea des tentacules de son frère, elle projeta les siens, puis lui présenta sa crête dorsale. Les épines grandirent traversant Ainede, elle lui fit de nouveau face. Edenia enlaça son frère et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_ Je te dis adieu, mon jumeau.

Ce dernier était surpris et laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, tandis qu'Edenia grimaça. Elle avait traversé tour à tour son frère et elle avec sa queue. Les aiguilles platine avaient transpercé leurs organes. Ainede la regardait, interloqué.

_ Ede… Edenia. Pourquoi ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme se détacha de lui, le sang coula le long de leur corps, se mêlant. Rattenderköning lui mit un coup d'aile qui le renvoya voltigé plus loin. Il s'écrasa contre les stalagmites. La Mère des Rats se laissa tomber, ses ailes étaient à moitié dépliées, elles sifflèrent sous le vent. La créature fit des cercles discontinus, ses yeux virent à peine Ciel, son dévoué démon et le shinigami. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant de s'écraser. Quelqu'un la rattrapa, lui évitant une lourde chute. Elle ouvrit ses yeux. C'était le shinigami. Elle entendit courir, Ciel la fixait, angoissé.

_ Edenia ! Fit-il.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, elle percevait la voix de cet enfant, mais elle était comme loin, alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le Roi des Rats tendit une main vers le diable, du sang perlait. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs corbeau. Elle réussit à murmurer.

_ Tue-le. Je t'en prie.

Sa main tomba, ses forces la quittaient. Sebastian hocha la tête.

Edenia sentit qu'on lui saisit la main. Ses yeux rouges regardèrent avec tendresse Ciel, elle sourit. Le Comte retenait ses larmes, mais elle sentit qu'il était peiné. Edenia avait du mal à respirer, elle ferma les yeux.

_J'ai sommeil, tellement fatiguée…_

_ Edenia ! Suppliait la voix du jeune garçon.

_Je veux dormir._

_ Edenia ! Ouvrez les yeux bon sang !

_Non, je veux dormir._

_ Maman ! Sanglota la voix.

Edenia les rouvrit, elle pleurait, elle aussi. Elle admirait le visage de cet enfant.

_Quelqu'un pleure pour moi. Quelqu'un est inquiet pour moi. Quelqu'un m'apprécie juste pour ce que je suis. Ciel, merci._

Elle soupira d'aise.

* * *

Sebastian avait pris sa forme de démon et atterrit à côté Ainede. Il replia ses ailes noires dans son dos et toisa le séraphin en sang. Lui aussi était très mal en point. Le jumeau se leva doucement, sortant ses griffes.

_Elle m'a vraiment laissé qu'un cadavre._

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser tuer par un démon, hein ? Lança Ainede.

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il mit ses serres en avant et un coup, il se retrouva derrière le Roi des Rats. Ainede arracha un hoquet de surprise. Il se tint la poitrine, il étudia étonné ses griffures le balafrant. Il sourit.

_ Elle t'a entraîné la coquine !

Il éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers le démon et dans une ultime tentative, il lança ses vecteurs.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, il mit ses mains en avant et fit des gestes rapides en prononçant :

_ Rin ! Pyou ! Tou ! Shah ! Kai ! Jin ! Retsu ! Zai ! Zen !

Ainede ne bougeait plus, trop surpris. Et puis, comme sa sœur, il éclata de rire.

_ Un exorcisme ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Un démon en plus !

Il s'arrêta net de rire. Sebastian venait de lui briser deux ailes, pile poil aux articulations. L'ange voulut bouger mais impossible. Le démon brisa les autres, pour être sur qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Puis, il enfonça sa main dans la cage thoracique, il chercha le cœur. Quant il trouva l'organe, il le comprima jusqu'à explosion. Ainede le fixa, surpris. Il sourit de nouveau.

_ Elle t'a aussi… enseigné… comment tuer.

Pour seule réponse, Sebastian le décapita. Le corps du séraphin tomba sans vie.

Le démon regarda quelques instants ce corps puis, le cadavre du Roi des Rats brilla. Il s'envola en de myriades de petites étoiles, attirées par le ciel.

C'était fini. Le temps lui-même était revenu à la normal.

Sebastian entendit sangloter. Son contractant pleurait à chaudes larmes à côté d'Edenia, pas encore morte apparemment.

Il se mordit les lèvres.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

_ Je ne veux pas ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Maman !

Edenia refusait de les ouvrir, des larmes pointèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Ciel pleurait, ignorant qu'il se donnait en spectacle, il serrait fort les mains griffues du Roi des Rats.

_ Réveillez-vous ! Ne me laissez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous êtes ma deuxième maman, restez ! Edenia ! Bordel ! Regardez-moi !

Le Comte avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ces larmes qui auraient du s'échapper dix ans plus tôt. Ces larmes de rage, ces larmes de colère, ces larmes de colère mais aussi d'amour se déversaient à cet instant.

_ Maman ! Maman !

La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait aléatoire, de plus en plus irrégulière, perdant en force.

_ Maman ! Non !

_ Elle a choisi de mourir, tenta Undertaker.

_ La ferme ! Non, elle ne doit pas mourir ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Putain mais vous allez me regarder ! Edenia… Maman… me laissez pas…

Sebastian se baissa sur son jeune maître en pleurs, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Puis, Edenia rendit son dernier soupir, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Ciel le sentit, il gémissait et il hurla.

_ Non ! Non ! Non !

Il frappait du poing la poitrine du séraphin.

_ Edenia ! Maman ! Non !

_ Bocchan…

Sebastian le força à se redresser. Ciel le regarda, complètement les yeux rougis, complètement attristé.

_ Seba…

Il se jeta contre le démon, pleurant de plus belle.

_ Ramène-la ! Je t'en prie ! Sebastian, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille !

Le démon enveloppa son jeune maître entre ses ailes, il lui caressa la tête. Il lui parla.

_ Ciel, Edenia t'aimait. Mais elle est partie, elle ne peut plus être avec toi. Son heure est venue. Mais elle te surveillera. Si je pouvais la ramener pour calmer ta peine, je le ferai, mais je ne peux pas.

Sa voix était cassée, comment le réconforter ? Il ne pouvait que lui mentir, en disant qu'elle sera là sans être présente...

Il serra Ciel contre lui.

Undertaker se racla la gorge.

_ Bien. Maintenant, je vais la juger.

Il brandit sa faux au-dessus du corps de la Mère des Rats. Ciel pleurait, cachant son visage, ne voulant pas entendre, ni voir le jugement du shinigami. Cependant il entendit une partie :

_... Edenia Rattenderköning, votre âme est condamnée à hanter les Abysses pour l'éternité. Vous n'avez ni le droit d'aller au Paradis, ni le droit d'aller au Purgatoire, ni le droit d'aller en Enfer.

_ Edenia ! Se lamenta Ciel.

_Ne pleure pas. Je serai là. Ne pleure pas._

_ Edenia…

Ciel ravala ses larmes, refermant sa douleur. Il déglutit, cachant une fois de plus ses sentiments. Cependant, il tremblait, il l'avait perdue, elle aussi. Le jeune Comte fixa son démon dans les yeux, toujours sous sa véritable forme.

_ Rentrons au manoir.

_ Entendu, Bocchan.

_ Que voulez-vous faire de son corps ? Demanda Undertaker.

Sebastian le fixa, surpris.

_ Il ne va pas s'éclipser comme celui d'Ainede ?

_ Non, parce que c'est le Vrai Roi des Rats. Alors ?

_ On la ramène et elle reposera aux côtés de mes parents, ordonna Ciel. Sebastian, prends-la avec douceur.

_ Yes My Lord.

Le démon redevint sous sa forme humaine et s'approcha du Roi des Rats. Il enleva son frac et essaya de l'enrouler dedans.

_ Rentrons, fit Ciel, détaché.

Sur ces paroles, le petit groupe revint dans le monde des humains.

La tempête s'était calmée. Sebastian portait Edenia dans ses bras, Ciel ne réagissait plus, complètement impassible. Les autres shinigamis étaient là aussi, mais ils n'osaient rien dire, surement sous le regard insistant d'Undertaker.

Le démon se tourna vers ce dernier.

_ Pouvez-vous vous occuper d'elle ?

_ Bien sur, suivez-moi majordome. Nous allons l'allonger à l'arrière boutique. Comte, quand voulez-vous qu'elle soit prête ?

_ Demain. Demain j'organiserai ses funérailles.

_ Très bien.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

Le soir venu, Ciel s'occupa de certains papiers. Il était plus de 23 heures, il avait refusé de manger et continuait à rester éveillé.

On toqua à sa porte.

_ Entre.

Le majordome s'approcha de son bureau.

_ Bocchan, allez-vous coucher. Votre santé va en pâtir.

_ Je voudrai terminer cela avant.

Sebastian soupira.

_ Bocchan, arrêtez de faire ça.

_ Arrêter de faire quoi, Sebastian ? Demanda le Comte irrité.

_ De cesser de penser à elle.

Ciel déposa son stylo devant lui. Il serra la mâchoire. Son cœur se serra. Il était encore sur le point de pleurer. Il ne répondit pas, essayant de se contrôler avant tout.

Le démon soupira, il s'avança vers lui.

_ Je vais te parler comme ton compagnon, en toute franchise.

Ciel ne réagit pas.

_ Si tu veux pleurer, pleure.

Le jeune noble ricana.

_ Qui a dit que je voulais…

Le ton ironique trembla. Son œil bleu fixant le diable commençait à être humide. Il détourna la tête, se pinça les lèvres et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il enleva le cache-œil. Il pleura silencieusement, son corps était secoué de soubresauts.

_ Vas t'en ! Ordonna-t-il.

A la place, le démon l'enlaça, Ciel essaya de se dégager mais son amant le tenait fermement. L'humain abdiqua et sanglota un long moment.

_ Je la déteste ! Elle m'a laissé ! Et elle s'est tuée ! Je la déteste !

_ Non, tu l'aimes. Tu aimes un être qui a toujours été détesté.

_ Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

_ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ciel se logea contre la poitrine du démon, continuant de sangloter.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout était prêt.

Undertaker l'avait embaumée, seuls Ciel et Sebastian avaient vu son corps avant de refermer le cercueil. Elle était entourée de fleurs bleues, les ailes parfaitement pliées. Une toge blanche à la grecque lui avait été enfilée. Elle arborait toujours ce sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Elle eut le droit à des funérailles discrètes mais sa dernière demeure était à son image : un rat enroulé autour d'une croix.

Sebastian tendit quelque chose à son jeune maître. Ce dernier s'approcha du cercueil encore ouvert. Il dévisagea un moment Edenia. De sa main gantée, il lui caressa le visage puis les cheveux. Il lui toucha une lame platine. Ciel déposa une peluche de rat et des roses bleues. La peluche était de couleur argentée avec des yeux rouges. Il ne dit rien et s'en alla, suivi de son majordome. Le démon jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le Roi des Rats avant qu'Undertaker ne referme le cercueil et commence à le recouvrir de terre. Sebastian rentra sa main dans sa poche, il serra deux plumes platine. Il sourit.

_« _ Quand Ciel le voudra, tu pourras vivre avec lui pour l'éternité grâce à mes plumes. Pour cela, il faudra vous tenir les mains, une plume dans chaque. Votre sang devra se mêler. Après, vous allez devoir prononcer vos vœux. Un peu genre mariage, si tu veux. Le pacte gravé sur vous restera pour l'éternité, vous unissant à jamais. Ciel gardera la jeunesse éternelle, mais il sera faible comme un humain, il pourra tomber malade, prends garde à cela. Et toi, tu ne pourras plus consommer d'âme à part la sienne. Alors fais attention aussi. Néanmoins, ces plumes sont aussi une sorte de tickets pour mon Royaume. Si vous ne savez pas où aller, cela sera votre nouvelle demeure. Je le fais pour Ciel, il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés, Sebastian Michaelis. »_

Le démon sourit.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il repartit, suivant son contractant.


	67. Chapter 67

**ÉPILOGUE**

Les vagues claquèrent contre la coque du paquebot avec fracas, mais en faisant un bruit mélodieux. Ciel soupira d'aise, il ferma son œil, profitant du vent caressant son visage. Il sentait l'odeur iodée et la chaleur des rayons de soleil.

Il ouvrit son œil bleu roi sur l'horizon, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était un beau spectacle, il se sentait libre.

_Je suis enfin libéré de ma vengeance. Je suis libre de tout._

L'Angleterre se trouvait derrière lui et pour rien au monde il ne se serait retourné. Il huma une fois de plus les émanations de l'Océan Atlantique. Ciel portait son ensemble bleu roi, il tenait dans sa main droite une canne noire. Le pommeau représentait un rat tenant une plume dans sa gueule.

Deux mains vinrent enlacer sa taille. Ciel les observa : pâles, les ongles noirs et le signe du pacte sur la main gauche. Le Comte leva son œil, de fins cheveux noirs corbeaux chatouillèrent son front. Il pivota et se retrouva face à Sebastian. Ce dernier n'était plus vêtu de ses habits de majordome. Non, il portait des vêtements de noble : un pantalon noir coupe droite, une chemise à jabot ivoire et une longue redingote en velours noir. Ses iris rouge fixèrent son compagnon puis, un sourire tendre se forma sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Tu ne regrettes rien ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Bien sur que non. Tant que je serai à tes côtés, je serai heureux.

Ciel sourit, il prit la main de Sebastian.

_ Que va-t-il se passer une fois là-bas ?

Sebastian hocha les épaules.

_ Peu m'importe. Enfin, tu vas continuer à gérer les entreprises Phantom jusqu'à que tu décides et que j'accepte le jour de ta _mort_. Je continuerai à prendre soin de toi, sauf, que je ne suis plus ton majordome.

_ En effet. N'est-ce pas, Marquis Sebastian Michaelis ?

Le démon sourit, dévoilant ses canines.

_ Nous resterons ensemble, murmura Ciel.

_ Pour l'éternité, renchérit Sebastian.

Ciel ricana.

_ Je n'ai pas encore accepté !

_ Tu accepteras. Tu seras à moi, pour toujours.

Les yeux vermeils brillèrent, semblant dévorer l'humain. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux et sourit. Il serra un peu plus la main de son amant.

_ Je me sens bien, je n'ai plus à être le Chien de la Reine, tout ceux qui ont humilié les Phantomhive ont disparu, je n'ai plus d'obligations désagréables. Je suis enfin libre.

_ Oui, confirma Sebastian.

Il caressa la joue de son compagnon, puis passa sa main sur l'œil marqué.

_ Mais nous sommes ensemble. Et ce fait ne changera pas pour l'éternité. Ta lignée se terminera avec toi, Ciel Phantomhive. Mais après, nous pourrons nous amuser, sans se soucier des uns et des autres. Puisqu'Edenia nous a promis des places pour son royaume. On arrêtera de se cacher et tu pourras crier mon nom pour des siècles encore.

Ciel le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_ Pervers.

_ Mais non voyons.

_ Tu es l'incarnation de la luxure !

Sebastian sourit et lui lança un regard vicieux.

_ Toujours avec vous Bocchan, toujours. Et puis, je suis un démon, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Tch.

Ciel se mit sur la pointe des pieds, Sebastian se baissa et l'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime Ciel.

_ Je t'aime Sebastian.

Ciel le fixa, rougissant.

_ Franchement, j'ai toujours du mal à te le dire. Puis bon, ça fait cucul.

Le démon rigola.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est la vérité, nous nous aimons. Alors je te le dirai autant de fois jusqu'à que tu l'acceptes. Et cesse de faire cette mine renfrognée !

_ C'est mon caractère !

_ Ciel, je t'aime.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent vers l'océan, le vent faisait voler leur redingote. Ils se tenaient discrètement la main. Maintenant, ils se dirigeaient dans le Nouveau Monde, afin de fonder une nouvelle vie, plus paisible.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bref, j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes que dans la première version._**


End file.
